525,600 Minutes
by nickershnick25
Summary: A year in the life of Luke and Reid.  Daylights, sunsets, laughter, strife and of course LOVE.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Reid, ever the hero and always so serious about his work was determined to get this chief of staff position because he deserved it and not because his only competition died from stupidity. He may not have liked Chris most of time but that didn't mean that he wanted to see him die. So he made his choice. He would go to Bay City and get that heart so that Chris could get better and he could beat him fair and square as he knew he would.

Reid sped towards the hospital in Bay City arguing with some idiot on the phone. When he got there he screeched to a stop outside of the ER doors and ran inside. He found this idiot doctor that he had been talking to on the phone and let him have it…But before he could finish the doctor interrupted him and told him that the patient he was taking the heart for had come down with an infection and it wasn't safe to do the surgery at that time. Relieved Reid asked "So where's my heart, I need to get it back right away!"

"I'll have someone bring it down"

"Thank you. Sorry about before…"

"It's fine, I'm a doctor too and I know what it's like to be that passionate about my patient's care"

Just then a nurse rushed up to them with a cooler in her hand and handed it to the doctor. The doctor turned to look at Reid and said "Hope it all works out"

"Thanks, me too!"

With that Reid rushed back to his car and got back on the road. Time was running out and he needed to get the heart back to Memorial before it was too late. As he drove towards the railroad crossing he could see and hear the train coming but he knew he could make it. He stepped on the gas but as he was crossing over the tracks the car stalled. Desperately trying to start the car again he realized it was no use. The train was coming at full speed blowing its horn to warn him and he had no time to waste. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed the cooler with the heart in it, opened the car door and leapt from the car as fast as he could. As he lay on the ground in pain from the fall it was all he could do not to pass out as he watched in horror as his car was mangled by the oncoming train. His heart was racing and all he could think of was that it could have been him in that car.

He reached into his pocket to find his cell phone and dialed the number that he knew by heart. Luke picked up on the other end glad that those awful feelings he had been having were just that. "Where are you?... Chris is not doing well, you need to get back here as soon as possible"

"well that may be a problem as my car was just smashed by a train"

"What! Are you OK? Where are you?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Thankfully I was able to get out of the car in time. I'm at the train tracks just outside of Bay City"

"I'm coming to get you; I'll be there as soon as I can"

Knowing that Luke was on his way made him feel better.

By the time Luke got there the area was crowded with police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. He desperately scanned the scene looking for that familiar face that he had grown to love. As soon as he saw Reid a calm washed over him. He didn't want to think about what could have happened. As he neared Reid he could hear him arguing with the paramedic that he was fine and that he just needed to get to Memorial hospital as soon as possible. Luke smiled, same old Reid. He rushed up to him and wrapped his arms around him holding him more tightly than he had ever done before. With his lips next to Reid's ear he whispered "I am so glad that you are ok. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't gotten out of that car"

"I'm sure you would have been fine without me"

"Don't even talk like that"

"Sorry"

"We need to get back right now, are you ok to walk?"

"Yea I'm fine let's go. I can't have people thinking that I killed off my competition"

Even in the time of crisis Reid was still Reid and Luke loved that about him. As they rushed back to Oakdale they were both silent. Both thinking about what could have happened and both not wanting to admit how scared they were from such a close call.

When they got back to Memorial Chris was rushed into surgery.

Later Luke watched Katie sitting at Chris's bedside through the window and couldn't help but smile. Chris was ok. Reid was ok. Of all the horrible things that could have happened they were all ok. He felt a hand on his waste as Reid came up behind him. Luke leaned back into Reid and his heart raced from the closeness.

"I'm beat, ready to go home?"

"Definitely"

They walked out of the hospital and towards the parking lot hand in hand just grateful that was even possible after the day they had.

Once they were back at Reid's place the emotions of everything that had happened that day took over and it was all they could do to get inside before they lost all control. Their lips moved urgently and passionately over each other and their hands caressed and clutched. They stumbled into Reid's bedroom kissing all the while. Reid stopped to close the door behind him and then turned to look at Luke. He could see the want and desire in his eyes and this made him feel alive. To know that this amazing, caring, beautiful boy loved him was more than he could ever have dreamed possible. He slowly walked towards him taking in every inch of his body and when he was so close to him that he could feel his breath he grabbed him and kissed him like he had never done before. They fell to the bed still kissing, hands roaming, and losing articles of clothing along the way. As Reid looked down into Luke's eyes he had never been happier to be alive. "I Love you" he whispered. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too"

There was nothing left to hold them back as they gave into each other completely.

The next morning Reid awoke bright and early as usual. He rolled over and gazed at Luke as he slept. What had he done to deserve him? Whatever it was he definitely wasn't going to let him go now. As he lay there thinking about all his insecurities and fears of love and relationships and commitment he could no longer remember why they were even there in the first place. He had the love of this beautiful boy lying next to him and there was nothing scary about that. It was amazing and made him feel like anything was possible. It was then that Reid got the idea. All of those years that he devoted to his schooling and his career seemed like nothing compared to what he had with Luke and he wasn't going to let his fears get in the way of his happiness anymore. He gently slipped out of the bed as not to wake his love. He bent down and picked up his clothes off the floor and put them on and then quietly opened and shut the bedroom door behind him.

It was early and he knew that the shop wouldn't be open yet but he didn't mind waiting. He sat on a bench in Oldtown sipping the hot coffee that he had just gotten from Java and waited for the Jewelry store to open. About twenty minutes later he saw the owner of shop approaching and he sprung up from the bench.

"Hi I know it's early but I need to buy a ring, right now!"

"Well then you have come to the right place"

Reid didn't even know how he was supposed to do this. He couldn't give Luke an engagement ring like he was a girl could he? But he also couldn't go empty handed. As he followed the shop owner inside his heart was racing but it was different than anything he had ever felt before. It was racing with excitement, not fear.

"So what kind of ring are you looking for?

"I'm not sure. I want to ask my boyfriend to marry me but I'm not quite sure how to go about that"

"Don't worry; I have just the thing you need." The man pulled out a ring from the display and held it out to Reid and when he saw it he knew it was perfect.

"I'll take it"

Reid walked out of the Jewelry store with a smile on his face. Now all he needed to do was get back home before Luke woke up and realized he was gone.

He opened the front door quietly and closed it and then went to his room. As he peaked in he was relieved to see that Luke was still sleeping. He went in, slipped off his clothes and climbed back into bed as if he had been there the whole time. Luke stirred from his movement and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled as if he just remembered what had happened the night before. "Good morning" he said.

"Great morning"

Reid leaned over and kissed Luke gently. They both smiled and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I have something for you" Reid said.

Luke's eyes lit up "What is it?"

Reid sat up and faced Luke and handed him the little black box. Luke had a look of shock on his face as he took it from him. "What is this?"

"Open it and see…"

Luke opened the box slowly as his heart was racing. This couldn't be what he thought it was. Reid didn't believe in marriage or weddings….His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the simple but beautiful platinum band inside. He looked up at Reid and then back at the ring. Was this really happening? Then Reid got up and knelt beside the bed. Luke couldn't believe this was happening. Reid spoke.

"Mr. Snyder….Luke…" he paused and looked at him with such love in his eyes. "You don't know how close I was to never seeing that smile again" he stroked Luke's lips with his fingertip.

"Don't even say that. I don't want to think about what could have happened."

"Well it happened and it made me realize that I can't run from love anymore" again he paused. "When you blackmailed me into coming here I hated you but it turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you hadn't I would still be back in Texas in my old life. I wouldn't have known any better but it would have been empty" Luke just stared at him unable to speak. "I tried my best and we all know that my best is a hundred times better than anyone else's but you got to me. I'm different now because of you….Better. I was always so sure of myself. I was so sure of what I was supposed to do with my life. And then I met you and I realized that everything I had done led me to this…to you. "

Luke was holding his breath and he didn't even know it. Still unable to speak he waited for Reid to go on…

"I'm not fooling myself into thinking that we will live happily ever after…that's not real life. I know there are going to be times when I make you angry and in those times I'm sure you will overact…I know there will be tough times and that at some point we might just want to give up on this…but I also know that you have made me happier than I have ever been and that if I don't hold on to you and never let go I will regret it. I love you more than my own life….and I love myself a great deal…" Luke chuckled. "I have never been a romantic. I have never believed in marriage or love…until now… and I would be the luckiest man alive if you would agree to marry me"

A million thoughts were spinning around in Luke's head but only one mattered in that moment… "yes" he said smiling. Just then Reid got up off of the floor, sat down on the bed and pulled Luke into his arms. They kissed and laughed and smiled thinking about the many years ahead of them that they would now be spending together…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke awoke his head resting on Reid's chest and his arm stretched across him. The light coming through the window reflected off of the ring on his left hand and then he remembered. Reid had asked him to marry him. He smiled. Gently he propped himself up on his side and gazed at Reid. So peaceful. So beautiful. As if he could sense that Luke was watching him he opened his eyes. Reid gave him that soft sort of crooked smile as he leaned over and gently kissed him.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not very long…Hungry?"

"Starving!" Luke smiled at this. Reid was always starving.

"Al's?" Luke asked as he softly kissed along Reid's jaw line up to his ear.

"Mmhmm…" Luke didn't know if he was approving of the food or the kisses. He decided it was a little bit of both. After a few more minutes of kissing they both got up.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower first" Reid said as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

Luke was looking for his clothes that were scattered on the floor when the word shower started to ring through his mind. Abandoning the clothes he went down the hall and quietly opened the bathroom door closing it behind him. He stood there for a second taking in the sight of Reid's amazing body. The water running down his back, over his ass, and down the back of his legs. He was getting hard just watching him. He set the condom on the counter where it could be reached and walked over and opened the shower door but the noise was drowned out by the water so Reid did not here him. Luke slipped his arms around Reid's waist from behind and Reid sighed as he leaned back into him. Luke turned him around to face him and cupped his face in his hands. Luke licked his lips and this made Reid shiver even with the warm water running over him. Reid loved Luke's lips. He loved to feel them on his lips. On his neck. On his chest. On his… Luke could see the desire growing in Reid's eyes and could feel it as he pressed his hips against him.

Reid could no longer stand it as he pulled Luke in and kissed him hard on the lips. Snaking his fingers through Luke's hair Reid forced his lips open and entered. They stood there like that for a while. Tongues massaging and tangling together, hands roaming and caressing. Reid slid his hand down Luke's chest slowing a little at his waist. Then slower down his thigh. Luke sighed into Reid's mouth as he circled his hand around Luke's cock and began to stroke it. His stroking became faster and harder as Luke let out a few faint moans. Hearing and seeing the pleasure that Luke was feeling was driving him crazy. His own cock was swelling with desire. He pulled away from Luke's cock and Luke let out a whimper. This made Reid even harder. Fuck he was hot. There were times when Reid looked at Luke and thought about how beautiful he was but at times like this all he could think about was how hot he was and how badly he wanted to fuck him.

Luke could see this. He kissed his way down Reid's chest slowing over his left nipple and giving it a little bite. Reid moaned. Then he made his way over the right nipple and did the same. Another moan. He made his way towards Reid's bellybutton circling around it with his tongue and continued down further. He lightly kissed the inside of Reid's left thigh while softly running his finger down Reid's cock. He wrapped his hand around Reid and kissed the head over so gently. Then he took him in a little further massaging him with his tongue before pulling him back out. He repeated this each time taking Reid further into his mouth. Reid writhed with pleasure and thrust himself further into Luke's mouth. Luke could tell he was getting close so he gave Reid one last suck and then made his way back up to his lips. Reid pulled him into the kiss so hard that they fell back against the wall. Luke pulled back for a second and reached outside of the shower for the condom that he had left on the counter. Once he had it he was back in Reid's arms their lips and tongues fighting with each other. "Fuck me, Reid…"

Reid didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the condom from Luke and spun him around so that he was facing the shower wall. Luke spread his legs a little a pushed his ass into the air waiting to feel Reid inside of him. Reid ripped open the package tossing it on the floor and slid the condom on. He ran his finger over Luke's ass into his crease and could feel that he was still open from earlier this morning. Placing his hands on Luke's hips he pushed into him. Luke groaned. Reid started to move in and out pausing only slightly to touch Luke's spot. "Fuck Reid…." His words trailed off in a mixture of moans and mumbles. Reid thrust in deeper and harder lingering on Luke's spot each time a little longer. "Oh yes, you feel so good!" Luke shouted. This made Reid so hot and he knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. He reached his hand around Luke and wrapped his long fingers around his cock. It only took a few strokes before Luke let out one final groan as he came into Reid's hand. Luke tightened around him and this sent him over the edge as he came deep inside of Luke.

Reid collapsed into Luke unable to hold himself up. It was a good thing that the wall was there because Luke could barely keep himself up let along both of them. Reid pulled out of him and Luke turned to face him. They wrapped their arms around each other smiling and kissing and just enjoying the moment as the water washed over them. "You know…" Luke paused looking up at Reid blushing a little "I've never had shower sex before. That was hot"

Reid grinned knowing that he was the one to give Luke this memory. They finished showering, got out and got dressed. As they left the apartment heading for Al's neither of them could wipe the smiles off of their faces but then again neither of them even tried. When they got to Al's they went straight to a booth both sitting on the same side not wanting to be any further away from each other than they need to. Leaning into each other they both looked at the menu trying to decide what they wanted. Their hands were clasped together resting on Reid's thigh and they couldn't help but glance up at each other every so often with a smile. The waitress came over and took their order but as soon as she was gone they had each other's full attention again. Reid whispered something about a shower into Luke's ear but Luke didn't quite catch it as his focus was now on the person that had just came through the door. Noah. Reid noticed the shift in Luke's attention and looked up as well, groaning when he saw who it was.

Noah saw them as soon as he walked in. He could tell that there was something different about them. Something intimate. He was going to ignore them and then changed his mind walking over to their booth. He was about to say something sarcastic to Reid and then something on Luke's left hand caught his eye. Luke followed his gaze down to his ring finger and then looked back up at Noah with an expression that he couldn't quite read.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one said anything for a while and it became a battle of the eyes. Noah looked down at Luke's finger again, then up at Luke's face, then over at Reid. Luke looked from Noah to the floor and then back up at Noah. Reid looked from Luke to Noah and then over to the counter to see if his food was coming any time soon. He really was starving. Luke was the first one to speak "Hey Noah…" was all he could get out.

"Hey? That's all you have to say?" Noah slid into the booth not caring if he wasn't invited and glared at Reid when he heard him sigh deeply. Noah reached out and lifted Luke's hand by his ring finger holding it up for them all to see. Reid adjusted himself in his seat not really liking the fact that Noah was touching Luke. Luke pulled his hand away. "What the hell is that?"

"Well…Ummmm…" Luke trailed off

"What the hell does it look like…It's a ring" Reid interrupted. Luke turned to look at Reid a little angry that he interjected like that and with such hostility. He had to know that this was hard for Noah and he didn't need Reid making it any worse. Reid sighed at the look on Luke's face knowing that he had upset him. "I'll give you two a minute" he said as he went to sit at the counter.

Luke watched him go and then turned his eyes back to Noah who was just sitting there with this blank expression on his face, eyes focused in on the ring. Finally he looked up at Luke with such sadness in his eyes that Luke shuddered. He didn't want to hurt Noah. He never did. "I don't know what to say…"

Noah took in a deep breath. God he didn't think he could hurt any worse than he did when he heard Luke say that he was in love with Reid. But this was too much. He wanted to explode. He wanted to make it known to Luke _and_ Reid just what he thought of this whole situation. He looked back up at Luke and could see the mixture of emotions in his eyes. He could see that Luke was obviously upset that he was hurting but he could also see this light in his eyes that he had never seen before. It was happiness. Pure and simple. It was love. "You're going to marry him" was all he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" Luke said staring down at his hands which were clasped so tightly together that his knuckles were turning white. Noah looked down at them and could see how hard this was for Luke. As much as it hurt him and as much as he wanted to yell and scream and maybe even cry…he didn't.

Over at the counter Reid sat there nervously waiting for something, anything to happen. He looked from one to the other wondering how this was going to turn out. He could see the tension in Luke's body. He could see the hurt in Noah's eyes. Then he saw Noah reach out his hand and place it over Luke's. He took in a sharp breath and held it.

"Luke" Noah's hand trembled a little on top of Luke's.

Luke looked up at Noah. Then opened his hands and closed them around Noah's. "I'm so sorry Noah. I never wanted to hurt you"

"No, Luke. Don't apologize." He took his other hand and placed it on top of their hands that were already gripping each other and let out a sigh. "If this is what you want Luke then I will try and be happy for you"

Luke looked up shocked at how Noah was taking this. He was sure that he would yell. He was sure that he would tell him that he was making a mistake. That it should have been them. But he didn't. A look of relief flooded Luke's face as he gave Noah a faint smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that"

"I think I do." Noah said as he released Luke's hands from his own and stood. "I'm gonna get going…" Looking over at Reid "Sorry for the interrupting…" With that he turned and walked out of Al's as fast as he could. He was so desperate to get out of there before he fell apart. He couldn't let them see him crumble. Especially Reid.

He could barely get into his apartment fast enough before he lost it. "Fuck!...Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Noah threw his keys across the room. He ran his hands through hair almost tearing some of it out. He could feel the tears in his eyes starting to well up. Before he could stop himself his hand was plowing into the wall "Fuck! OWWWWW! Fuck!"

Ally could hear the yelling as she was coming down the hall. She ran the last few steps and burst through the door seeing Noah crouched on the floor clutching his right hand to his stomach. "Noah, what happened are you ok?" She saw the hole in the wall above him and figured out what had happened. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. She sat down next to him and draped her arm over his shoulder pulling him into her and he let go. Ally could feel him shaking in her arms and tears soaking her shirt. "It's ok…" she said as she rubbed his back in small circular motions. She didn't know what was wrong but she didn't ask.

A few minutes later when Noah's sobbing had slowed he pulled away. Ally took this opportunity to look at his hand. It was badly bruised and obviously swollen. "Oh, Noah this is bad. You need to go to the hospital" She got up and went into the kitchen. When she came back she had ice wrapped in a towel and placed it over his hand. He winced at the contact. "Come on, I'll drive you." Noah didn't protest. Didn't say anything. He just got up and followed her out the door.

On the way there Ally finally got Noah to tell her what was going on. She couldn't help but be torn about the news but tried not to show it. On one hand she felt horrible for Noah because she knew how much he was hurting. On the other hand she was happy for Luke. When they got to the hospital and Ally had gotten Noah settled into a room she texted Casey.

Noah sat in the hospital room holding the ice to his hand thinking about how stupid it was to hit that wall. He didn't know it was going to happen until it did. He had done so well at Al's. He held it together for as long as he could stand it. His hand was killing him and he was thinking to himself that at least things couldn't get any worse when the door opened and he heard that familiar voice.

"So, Mr. Mayer…Who have we been punching today?"

Back at the diner where Luke was now sitting alone since Reid had to go to work he looked down at his phone as it vibrated on the table. It was a text from Casey.

_So I hear you're marrying a doctor! Congrats!_

Luke just smiled to himself. Only in Oakdale….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fuck me! Aren't there any other doctors in this hospital?" Noah was already getting up and heading towards the door. Reid stood unmoving in front of it.

"First, No thanks. And second I am the one on clinical duties today so as much as it pains us both you are stuck with me." Noah mumbled some not so nice words to himself as went back and sat on the bed. "So let's see that hand." Reid took Noah's hand in his rotating it slightly to take in the full extent of the swelling in bruising. "How did this happen?"

"Does it matter? Just fix it!" Noah was trying to keep it together but this was really unfair. God must hate him. First he finds out that Luke is marrying this jackass, then he's so upset that he puts his hand through a wall and to top it all off… this?

"Look, Mr. Mayer… I don't want to be here any more than you do. Let's just try and make the best out of this clearly fucked up situation. I'm going to send in a nurse to get your hand cleaned up and then she is going to take you to get an x-ray. I'll be back when the films are ready." Reid walked out without another word and Noah breathed in a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed but he had been holding his breath. It was all he could do to stop himself from hurling his already injured fist into that fuckhead's face. Fucking Reid Oliver!

A nurse came in then pulling a tray up beside the bed. "Let's get this cleaned up" He zoned out as she did her thing only snapping out of it long enough to wince a few times.

When she was done and cleaning up the supplies he heard a knock at the door. He immediately tensed up hoping that it wasn't Reid. Ally poked her head in a worried look on her face "How ya doin?"

"Ok"

"Time for your x-ray" the nurse said as she wheeled a chair over to him.

"Is it ok if I take him Gretchen?"

"Sure" Ally wheeled Noah out of the room as Gretchen held open the door and headed towards the elevator.

"I feel like such an idiot…" Noah said as they got onto the elevator.

"Oh Noah don't say that. You were upset, it happens… So how are you really?" Noah looked up her about to speak when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to radiology. She wheeled him towards the check-n counter knowing that she would get it out of him eventually. One of the radiology nurses came out and wheeled him away as she got a text from Casey.

_Surprise party tonight for Luke and Reid! Need your help!_

Ally laughed at the thought of Casey's grinning face right at that moment. Any excuse for a party. She told the nurse at the counter to tell Noah she had to take off and to call her he needed a ride back home and then left to meet up with Casey.

Reid was sitting in his office when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the screen and seeing Luke's name he smiled. "Hey"

"Hi!" Luke said in that very enthusiastic way that only Luke could. "How's work?"

"It's work. What's up?" Reid was doing his very best not to mention that Noah was once again his patient. Normally he wouldn't give a second thought to the whole doctor patient confidentiality thing but Luke had a way of making him do things that he normally wouldn't.

"Nothing. Just missed you. Wanted to hear your voice"

"I don't blame you. I'd miss me too if I were you" he chuckled to himself waiting for the response that he knew was coming.

"Reid! Fuck! Can't you just let your guard down for more than a few minutes at a time?" Luke was clearly frustrated. But this was Reid and he knew that.

"You know who I am Luke. And may I remind you that you agreed to marry me despite of it." He was trying to make a point that this was who he was but he could feel Luke's smile through the phone and his resolve faded.

"Yes I did. And I love who you are even when you are jerk." Now Reid was grinning. How did Luke do this? No matter what was going on. No matter how bad of a day he had Luke could always make him smile. "Ok so don't freak out but news has been traveling already. I got a congrats text from Casey though I don't know where he heard it from. He must have run into Noah…" Reid let out a deep breath unable to keep it in any longer.

"My guess is that he heard it from Ally"

"Ally? Well then where did she hear it from?"

"Noah"

"Noah? How do you know all of this?"

"Now it's your turn to not freak out."

"Freak out…Why would I fre…." Reid interrupted.

"Luke, calm down. Noah is here. He hurt his hand. By the looks of it he punched a wall"

"Oh no. Is he ok? Is it broken? Should I come there?" He could hear the panic in Luke's voice and he hated to admit that it stung a little. He didn't like that Luke was still so attached to Noah.

"Come if you must…" He could already here Luke getting into his car before he answered that he was on his way. Reid set the phone down on his desk and let out a deep breath. What had he done? Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Gretchen.

"Mr. Mayer's films are back Dr. Oliver." She walked into the room timidly and handed them to him. She waited expecting some rude comment but got nothing but a week smile and nod. She was so flustered by this that she rushed out of his office as fast as she could.

Reid was tired. Mentally and physically. He hadn't gotten much sleep as Luke had kept him up most of the night. Not that he would trade that for anything. His first time with Luke was better than he could have ever imagined. He'd had good sex before but this was way beyond good. Luke made him feel like he had never felt before. He hated to think of sex as making love but that's what it was last night. They had made love all night. Taking their time to really explore each other and enjoy each other. Then to top it all off he had made the rashest decision that he had made in his life and asked Luke to marry him. He didn't regret it. He could never regret seeing the way that Luke's face lit up in surprise. He just wasn't sure he was ready for it all. He had been so shaken by what had almost happened with train that he felt like he needed to hold on to Luke and never let go. But now he just felt…scared. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he picked up the x-ray's and made his way back to Noah's room.

Luke was heading towards the reception desk when he saw him. "Reid!"

"Hey Luke. He's in here." Luke could see that something was wrong with him. His walls were up. He tried to ignore it for now focused on finding out if Noah was ok. They both walked into the room together.

Noah looked up to see them both standing there and was instantly fuming. That fucking asshole had called Luke…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hold it together. Hold it together. Noah kept repeating this to himself as Luke rushed forward taking his injured hand in his. "Ow"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Noah." Luke was visibly upset about all of this. Not just about Noah's hand but about everything. Reid hated how much Luke still cared for him. Hated that he was fawning over him with those big brown puppy dog eyes. Reid walked over and placed Noah's films on the lightbox and turned it on. He could feel Luke's eyes on his back as he looked over the x-ray.

"It's not broken. I'll write you up a prescription for the pain. Ice it for the next couple days 20 minutes on, 20 minutes off. I'll go get your discharge papers started." Reid tried to leave the room without looking at Luke but that was almost impossible these days. He glanced quickly at him before closing the door and could see the relief in his eyes. He had to admit that he was relieved as well. If Noah's hand had been broken he knew that Luke would feel guilty and want to play caretaker.

"Well that's good…So do you need a ride home?" Luke said looking at Noah. Noah wanted so badly to say yes. He wanted Luke to take him home. He wanted Luke to take care of him and dote on him the way he knew Luke wanted to.

"No. Ally said she would give me a ride." Luke looked hurt. He felt so guilty for everything that had happened that day. He knew that none of this would have happened if it weren't for him.

"Oh, ok…I guess I'll just go then." Luke started to walk towards the door but then turned back to Noah hoping for some reprieve from his guilt.

"Really Luke…I'm fine. This isn't your fault." Noah gave Luke a weak smile hoping that this would suffice because he couldn't muster anything better than that. Luke smiled back at him not really buying it but not wanting to push it either.

After Luke left Noah's room he headed for Reid's office. He knocked lightly before entering. Reid was sitting at his desk looking at a patient file. Reid looked up from the file at him. Luke rushed over to him wrapping his arms around him sitting into his lap. He needed Reid to know that this was where he wanted to be. One hand made its way to Reid's cheek as the other ran its way through Reid's hair. He stared deeply into those beautiful blue eyes trying to convey just how much he loved him. Pleading with him with his eyes to not be angry with him. The corners of Reid's mouth started to lift into a smile. It was faint but it was there. Luke grinned pulling him in closer kissing him with the same amount of passion that he had been trying to emit from his eyes. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist never wanting this moment to end. Reid slipped his hand under Luke's shirt needing to feel his skin. He gently traced patterns up and down Luke's back. Luke pulled away long enough to place one leg on each side of Reid so that he was straddling him and went back to kissing him. His hands went to the tie on Reid's scrub bottoms and pulled it lose. He was about to slip his hand inside when they both felt something vibrate in Luke's pocket.

"Wow Luke I know I'm hot but who knew I could do such things to you" Luke blushed reaching his hand into his pocket.

"Shut up" looking at his phone he saw that it was text from Casey.

_I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate_

Luke was about to reply that he was busy when another text came through.

_Don't even try to get out of this! Made a reservation at Metro for 7…_

Luke sighed laughing slightly. "Casey wants to take me out tonight to celebrate." Luke paused to look at Reid to make sure that they were ok. "I could get out of it. We could do something together."

"No it's fine. Go hang out with Casey. Besides I got a text from Katie while you were in with Noah asking to hang out tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I will be as long as you promise to come over after so that we could do some celebrating of our own." Luke grinned as only Luke could and planted a kiss on Reid's lips.

"Deal"

"Ok well I have work to do so I'm going to you need you to get up" Luke looked at him playfully. He leaned in and placed tiny delicate kisses all over Reid's face.

"Are" kiss "you" kiss "sure" kiss "that's what you want" Luke placed one long final kiss on Reid's lips and pulled back.

Reid's head was spinning. But then his head was always spinning when Luke was around. He just had that affect on him. "No it's not what I want but I do have work to do." Reid placed his hands on Luke's hips lifting him off of him as he stood. He tried not to look at Luke but it was no use. Luke was pouting and it was fucking hot. He wanted to say fuck it and take him right there on the desk but he had to keep his composure. For now… Luke gave him a quick kiss as they left his office and took off down the hall.

After making an appearance at the work Luke went home to have dinner with his family. When he got home faith was in the living room having a texting war with someone, Lily was in the kitchen making spaghetti and Ethan and Natalie were coloring at the dining room table. He walked up to his mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi baby. Didn't think I would see you tonight." Lily continued on with what she was doing.

"Casey wanted to take me out to celebrate tonight so I came home to…" he stopped mid sentence realizing what he just said. Oh shit. She didn't know about the engagement yet. He was going to try and deflect her attention elsewhere but it was too late.

"Celebrate? What are you celebrating?" Luke shuffled his feet looking down at the floor. He was a writer but he couldn't for the life of him think of something to tell her.

Katie was waiting on the couch for him when he got home. She jumped up off of the couch as he came through the door hurling herself into his arms. "You're home!"

"Jesus Katie! What the hell was that about?" She was still clutching him as he said this. He tore himself away from her trying to continue to look shocked but as he saw her smiling face framed by that golden blonde hair all he could do was laugh. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know" she said casually "I thought we could go to metro have some dinner and maybe some drinks." She looked at him excitedly. Something was going on but he was too tired to try and figure out why. Though knowing Katie it wouldn't take long to crack her.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna take a quick shower and then change"

"Great! I made a reservation for 7." She watched him walk down the hall towards the bathroom and could barely stifle her grin. She was grateful that he seemed too tired to try and figure out what she was up to. She got out her phone to send a text.

_He's in. See you there at 7!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reid was pulling into the parking lot at Metro when he heard Katie's phone go off. She pulled it out and tried to conceal her smile as she read the text.

_Just got a text from Luke. He's here. _

_So are we._

_If you see him act casual._

_Got it._

Reid didn't even want to know what she as up to. Katie sexting with Doogie was just too much for him to fathom. He got out of the car and then went around to open her door.

"Such a gentleman tonight!" She smiled as she got out of the car. "This almost feels like a date."

"In your dreams Blondie."

"You have no idea" She laughed walking towards the front door of Metro and then stopped when she saw Luke. She had to take the lead on this or their cover would be blown. "Luke! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Katie!" Luke's eyes drifted to the man coming up behind her. "Reid! Hey!" He leaned in to kiss him. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

Katie answered before Reid could even open his lips. "We were just gonna get some dinner and some drinks. What are you doing here?" Katie grabbed onto Reid's arm trying to keep him close to her so that she could stay in control of the situation. She started to pull him towards the door so that Luke would follow. Luke opened the door and was about to answer Katie's question but as they walked in he was drowned out by a sudden cheer.

"Surprise!" Luke and Reid glanced at each other in surprise then over at the crowd which consisted of Casey, Ally, Gwen, and Will. Then they turned to look at Katie. She just grinned obviously happy with herself that she hadn't blown it. As the three of them walked over to join the others Luke felt Reid slip his hand into his. He gave Reid's hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that it was going to be ok.

Reid did not like parties. He did not like crowds. He did not like people. And he really did not like small talk. This was going to be a long night and he needed a drink ASAP. He made the appropriate greetings and said his thank yous and as soon as he could get away he went to the bar to get a drink. "Scotch on the rocks… Make it a double." He looked back over at the group seeing Luke's face light up as everyone expressed how happy they were for them…for him. Reid realized that this was all becoming very real and he didn't quite know how he felt about that. Staring into his glass looking for relief he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt that familiar warmth and new that it was Luke.

"You ok?" Luke looked at him with concern. Luke knew that Reid did not do social. In fact he didn't do a lot of things. At least that was until Luke. He didn't do relationships. He didn't do love. He didn't do weddings. But here he was in a relationship, in love, and engaged.

"Just don't leave my side and I'll be fine" Reid had wanted to be his usually snarky self but he just couldn't muster the strength right now. He needed Luke and he needed him to know it. Luke laced his fingers with Reid's and gave his hand a little squeeze and they headed back over to the group.

They were all talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Every so often one of the girls would try to extract some details from them. Have you set a date? Location? When are you gonna get your own place? Luke took the initiative on most of them which Reid had no problem with. Reid was almost feeling a little bit comfortable when he saw Casey and Ally's eyes focused in on something by the door. It turned out that the something was actually someone.

Noah really needed a drink. He needed to drown his sorrows and forget about Luke. Forget about Reid. Forget about the nagging pain in his right hand. But as he walked into Metro he could see that this day was only going to get worse. He saw the group immediately and one by one they saw him as well. Luke was the last to turn around as he followed everyone else's gaze.

It was all a blur after that. One second everything was fine and then before he knew it Noah's fist was coming it at him for the second time. Just as he was bracing himself for the hit he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him aside and what sounded like Luke's voice yelling something "Noah don't!" As he was falling back he felt another body crashing into his as they fell onto the floor together. There was a jumble of voices but he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. Casey yelling something at Noah. Ally and Katie squealing in fear that someone was hurt. Gwen and Will trying to calm Noah down. Noah oh god I'm sorry Luke. Luke. He didn't hear Luke. It was then that he recognized the warmth against him. It was Luke. Luke had pushed him out of Noah's path. He tried to sit up but Luke's limp body was weighing him down. Then as if someone could hear his inner turmoil he felt the weight of Luke being shifted off him. He sat up now crawling over to Luke's side and cradled him in his arms. "Luke, Luke please…."

"Oh god…oh god…I'm so sorry…Luke…I'm sorry…Reid" Reid jerked his head up at the sound of his name.

"Noah go! Now!" Reid was beginning to tremble with anger. If he had to look at Noah for one more second…"Get out of here, I mean it!" Then he felt a soft touch to his cheek and heard a frail voice say his name.

"Reid" He looked down to see Luke in his arms. Those big brown eyes staring back at him. He touched his hand to Luke's face but then instantly regretted it as Luke winced in pain. Just then Noah was kneeling next to them apologizing over and over again. Reid was about to lose it until Luke gripped his hand in his and looked straight into his eyes. Reid took in a deep breath. He saw Luke turn his head towards Noah. He couldn't see the look in Luke's eyes but he could see the expression on Noah's face. "You should go Noah" was all he said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since that night and Luke had neither seen nor talked to Noah. The not talking to him was understandable after what happened but to not even see him was strange for Oakdale. He did his best not to think about it but forgetting the events of that day were pretty much impossible. The day had started with a marriage proposal which Luke could never forget. Then there was the amazing sex. Waking up in Reid's arms. Shower sex. Al's…this is where it all went downhill. There was his confrontation with Noah. Noah in the hospital for his hand. And then there was his mother. He stopped here remembering that part of the day.

"_Celebrate? What are you celebrating?" Luke shuffled his feet looking down at the floor. He was a writer but he couldn't for the life of him think of something to tell her. Shit! Luke thought to himself. Think of something fast. Or should he just tell her?_

"_Something happened this morning…" Luke held out his left hand for his mom to see. She was confused at first until her eyes zeroed in on his ring finger._

"_Oh my god!" She squealed in an octave that Luke had never heard before and grabbed his hand to get a closer look at the ring._

"_Reid asked me to marry him this morning…And I said yes." He was so sure that any moment his mom would crack. She wasn't Reid's biggest fan and one of the main reasons for that was he was not Noah. Though she had warmed to him a little in the past week or two she still wasn't sure that Reid was right for her Luke._

"_Oh Baby that's wonderful. But are you sure this is what you want? You are so young." Luke knew this was coming. Knew that she would wonder if this was the right choice for him but he didn't even have to think about it. Reid was what he wanted. _

"_Yes Mom. I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She looked at him with a bit of sadness. Sadness that her baby was really growing up and that in the near future he would be getting married. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms tightly around him._

"_Well then I couldn't be happier for you" _

Luke smiled to himself remembering how well his mom had taken it. After that he went over the details of the proposal as he helped her finish making dinner. His father came by as well and of course was ecstatic for Luke. With Holden if Luke was happy then he was happy. It was actually the first family dinner that he could remember in a long time that they were all together and there was no drama. It was nice. But then the night didn't stop there.

By the time he had made it back to Reid and Katie's place his face was swollen and bruised and he was sore from falling. Reid helped him into bed, got him some aspirin, and ice and held him as he cried himself to sleep. He had been so sweet. Remembering how Reid took care of him that night made Luke want to do something to make it up to him. They had both been really busy that week. Luke had a lot of stuff going on with the foundation and with Grimaldi shipping and Reid had been attending a lot of meetings that week about the impending decision of the chief of staff position. He knew that Reid didn't have to work that night so he started to put his plan into motion beginning with a text.

_Want to do something just the two of us tonight?_

Reid looked down at his phone that was vibrating. He smiled to himself when he saw that it was Luke and then looked around the room to make sure no one noticed.

_Sounds good. My place?_

_Meet me at the pond at 8. Miss you. Xxx._

The pond? Reid didn't know what Luke was up to but knowing him it would be something extremely cheesy and romantic. Normally this would turn him off in an instant but when it came to Luke he found himself agreeing to anything.

_8 it is x_

Luke had a lot of errands to run to get ready for tonight. This was going to be a night that neither one of them would ever forget. His first stop was to the farm to talk to his dad to make sure that it would be ok to have some privacy at the pond that night. His dad told him that he would take the kids over to Lily's so they could all spend the evening together so he and Reid could have the whole farm to themselves. Luke thanked his dad and took off on his next errand. While on his way into town he thought about his parents. They had been spending a lot of time together lately and seemed to be getting along pretty well which for them was amazing. In Lily and Holden land that meant that a reunion was looming. Even though most kids of divorced parents want nothing more than for their parents to get back together Luke didn't really know how he felt about that possibility. His parents had put him and his siblings through so much throughout the years and didn't want their drama infecting their lives anymore.

Luke got to his next stop and ran inside. He explained to the owner of the shop exactly what he needed and gave him all of the information so that the stuff could be delivered to the farm later today. Checking off another task on his list only made his excitement for this evening grow. He loved Reid so much and just wanted to make sure that he knew that. He wanted to make sure that Reid knew that he was the only one that mattered and that all that drama with Noah was behind them.

Luke's next stop was to see Katie at WOAK. She was more than happy to help him and even wrote out a shopping list for him. He didn't know who was more excited about his evening, Katie or him. Luke took the list that Katie gave him and took off to the grocery store. He roamed down each and every aisle tossing things into his kart as he went. He had gotten everything on Katie's list plus anything else that caught his eye that he thought Reid might like. After he was done there he took everything back to the farm and started to gather some necessities from around the house. He placed everything that he would need on the porch so that it was all together for when he was ready to set up later and then headed back into to town. He had forgotten the most important stop…the drug store. After picking up the essentials from the drug store he went over to Java to get some coffee. When he was there he ran into Ally on her break from the hospital and was able to convince her to take Reid his favorite drink with a little note.

Ally knocked on Reid's door and waited for a response. She heard what sounded like a come in so she entered. Reid looked annoyed that she was there. "Hey Dr. Oliver. I ran into Luke at Java and he asked me if I could drop this off to you." She set the coffee and the note on his desk and turned to leave.

"Um thank you Ms. Stewart" she mumbled a your welcome as she closed the door behind her. Reid picked up the piece of paper and opened it.

_Thought you could use a pick me up. Can't wait to see you later._

_Luke x_

Reid was still thinking about the note later as he was driving down the deserted road towards the Snyder farm. It was only two sentences but it had meant so much to him. It made him feel good that Luke was thinking of him and that he took time out of his day to do something nice for him. But of course that was Luke and that was one of the reasons that he loved him. He had now made it to the driveway that lead up to the house and was actually feeling a little nervous. He parked by the house and started to head down to the pond. As he came around the last corner of the path that led to the pond his breath caught in his throat at the site before him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid couldn't believe his eyes. It was ridiculously romantic, over the top, and so Luke. He walked forward slowly, barely able to focus on any one thing for more than a second. Luke grinned in excitement seeing Reid take it all in. The first thing to catch his eye was the hundreds of white Christmas lights covering the trees surrounding the pond. He had no idea how Luke did all of this. Getting a little closer he could see that the pond was spotted with white tea light candles floating on the surface. Only a few feet away from where Luke was standing now his eyes widened at the spread before him. There was a large down comforter that looked way too expensive to be on the ground with about ten matching pillows scattered on top of it. To the side of the make shift bed there was every ingredient imaginable to assemble as Luke called them his "heart attack sandwich" along with several types of chips and cookies, beer and coke.

Normally Reid would have run screaming by now or passed out from an excess of romance but Luke had done this. More importantly Luke had done this for him and that made it more special than anything anyone had ever done for him. Plus there was food…

Luke started to move closer to Reid still with that huge grin on his face. "Do you like it?" He could hear his breath catch for a second and he knew that Luke was worried that he had over done it. Reid smiled at Luke to reassure him because even though it was over the top he would never ruin this for Luke.

"Do I like it? There is food and you…what more could I need?" Luke practically tackled him to the ground in excitement kissing him all over his face. Reid couldn't help but laugh even though this was completely juvenile.

"So do you want to do the honors or do you want me to?" Luke said as he jumped up off of Reid and made his way over to the food. Now it was Reid's turn to get excited.

"Watch and learn young one" he said as he clapped his hands together in anticipation. Luke watched in amazement as Reid piled ingredient after ingredient onto each of the three sandwiches.

"You're not really gonna eat two of those things are you?"

"Two? Did you think that one of these was for you?" Luke laughed and Reid just grinned at him continuing to work on his masterpiece. Finally Reid was placing the top on each of the sandwiches. He sat back for a second to marvel at his genius.

They made small talk while they ate talking about Reid's day at work and about what had happened at the meeting about the chief of staff position. Luke talked animatedly about his day running errands and setting everything up. After Reid had polished off two sandwiches, eaten a half a bag of chips, and a dozen cookies he laid back to let his stomach settle. Luke lay down next to Reid and rested his head on his chest. They laid there like that for a while staring up at the stars not talking and just enjoying this time together. Luke tilted his head up to look at Reid and couldn't help but smile. Luke could never get over the fact that this beautiful, smart, successful man loved him. He sat up then turning to Reid, "Do you wanna go for a swim?"

"You're not serious are you?" Luke didn't answer because he was already making his way over to edge of the pond dropping pieces of clothing along the way until he was completely naked. Now it was Reid's turn to bask in Luke's beauty. He was even more beautiful tonight his bare skin glowing from the light of the moon.

"Come on old man, live a little." Luke turned towards the water and started to wade in deeper and deeper until only his head and his neck were out of the water. Thinking of Luke wet and naked was enough of a push for him and Reid couldn't get his clothes off fast enough so that he could join him. Once he was undressed he dipped a single toe into the water to test the temperature. It was actually quite warm. He made his way into the water and towards Luke. As soon as he got within reaching distance Luke pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Reid just went with it wrapping his arms around Luke and kissing him harder and deeper. Luke jumped up circling his legs around Reid's waist pressing his hard cock into his stomach. Reid groaned in pleasure knowing how turned on Luke was.

Reid turned back towards the shore and slowly made his way out of the water carrying Luke, never breaking their kiss. When they reached the blankets he gently laid Luke down pausing a second to take in that beautiful site. He would never be anything but completely turned on by the site of Luke lying before him naked. He lowered himself on top of Luke grinding his cock into him. They both moaned in delight. Reid kissed Luke's neck massaging it with his tongue. With every kiss he made his way lower and lower until his mouth was hovering over Luke's hard cock. He lightly ran his tongue up and down it smiling as Luke's hips rose off the ground in pleasure. It was then that Reid took Luke all the way in. He moved up and down slow and gentle at first and then faster and more forceful as he went. He cupped Luke's balls in his hand massaging them lightly. Luke jerked thrusting himself further into Reid's mouth. Reid pulled back kissing his way back up to Luke's lips. When he got there he bypassed his mouth and instead kissed his way over to Luke's ear whispering "I want to feel you inside of me" he pulled his head back to look at Luke amused at the wide eyed expression that he had on his face.

"Are you sure…I mean I've only done it once before" Luke blushed a little turning his face to the side not wanting Reid to look at him. "I don't want to ruin the moment by doing something wrong." Luke had this look of innocence and embarrassment on his face. Reid reached out and stroked his face.

"Oh Luke, you couldn't ruin this if you tried." He leaned down and lightly pecked Luke on the lips keeping his eyes open so that he didn't have to miss one second of this amazing night. "Please Luke…" Harder kiss. "I want to feel you" deeper kiss.

Luke circled his arm around Reid's waist and rolled them both so that Reid was now below him. Then he made his way down kissing along the way spreading Reid's legs apart and running a finger along Reid's hole. He paused for a second to reach for the bag from the drug store. He pulled a condom out of the box setting it beside him and then opened the bottle of Lube squirting some on his fingers. He ran his now lubed finger back over Reid's hole, Reid jerked. Gently massaging it he placed delicate kisses on Reid's inner thighs. Then he inserted a finger into Reid. Groan. He moved his finger in and out loosening him up. Another finger. Another groan. He lightly ran his fingers over Reid's spot. "Fuck Luke! Inside…me….now"

Luke went in and out a few more times hitting that spot with each thrust. Reid threw his head back eyes squeezed shut mouth open moaning. Luke withdrew his fingers grabbing the condom and sliding it on before coating his cock with more lube. He aligned himself with Reid's hole tickling it a little with his head. "Luke please…." Reid begged. Luke pushed in only half way before pulling back out again.

"Is it…are you ok?"

"Yes Luke. I need you inside of me." Luke pushed into him again going the whole way this time. Reid hooked his feet together behind Luke trying to give them the best possible angle needing Luke to be as deep inside of him as he could be. They both moaned.

"Fuck Reid! You feel so good." In and out. Up and down. Around and around. Slow and gentle at first but harder and more urgent as they went. Luke would thrust into Reid as far as he could go stopping just long enough to graze Reid's spot. When he did that Reid would constrict on him making him even tighter and it felt so good.

"Harder Luke….harder" It came out barely above a whisper as that was all that Reid could muster at the moment. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. This was far and away the best sex that he had ever had. It wasn't just that it felt amazing. It was everything. It was him. It was Luke. It was the stars. It was the moon. It was this night. It was magic.

Luke began hitting Reid's spot more frequently and for a longer period of time and he could feel Reid writhing below him. Each time he would thrust into Reid he would push back trying to draw him in deeper. Luke found the perfect rhythm hitting Reid's spot each time harder and faster. They were both so close. It only took a few more thrusts and they were both coming. Luke continued to thrust trying to draw out their orgasms as long as possible until he had no energy left and collapsed onto Reid. Despite the slight chill in the air they were both dripping with sweat. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke never wanting to let go. His hand made its way up to Luke's head running his fingers through his hair. God he loved Luke's hair.

After a while Luke pulled out of Reid and tossed the condom to the side curling up next to him his head resting on Reid's chest his arm draped across him. Neither of them said a word. Words could never do it justice anyway. Within minutes they were both fast asleep under a blanket of stars.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Luke couldn't get Reid out of his mind. Their night together at the pond had been magical and more than he could have hoped for. He knew it had been over the top and he had half expected Reid to run screaming. Luke knew that Reid loved him before last night. He did ask Luke to marry him after all. But Luke was blown away by Reid and how much he had put up with. He hadn't stopped smiling that day.

Luke was walking through Oldtown lost in his thoughts when he ran into Casey. Literally.

"Luke! Dude, I have the best news!" Casey could barely suppress his grin long enough to get the words out. "I asked Ally to marry me…again."

"Oh wow Case that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Luke really was happy for him. He knew how hard Casey had taken their break up the last time and was glad that they had worked it all out. They really were good for each other.

"There's bad news too though…" Luke looked at Casey questioningly. "Ally and are moving…to Carbondale ."

"Carbondale? Why?"

"I applied to the law school there…and I got in!"

"Wow, that's so great! I'm gonna miss you but I'm glad everything is working out for you."

"Maybe you and Reid can move there too. It will be just like old times. Will and Gwen, me and Ally, you and…well not exactly like old times but you know what I mean."

"Yea, I do. You know we can't move though. I have the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping and Reid has the Neurology wing and hopefully the chief of staff position." Casey nodding already knowing what Luke was going to say. "I guess this is all perfect timing."

"What is?"

"Well you guys are moving and Noah is going to LA so now they can pack up everything together." Casey's eyes widened for a minute. Luke didn't know.

"Oh…Ummm…I thought you would have heard by now…"

"Heard what?"

"Noah is gone, Luke. He left for LA the day after the party." Luke stood there frozen. He didn't know how he should be feeling about this. He couldn't believe that Noah had left without saying goodbye. "Sorry man. I thought your mom would have told you."

"My mom? Why would she tell me?"

"We stopped at your house on the way to the airport. He said goodbye to her and Nat and Ethan."

"Oh…." Luke didn't know what to say. Neither did Casey. They just stood there for a minute not saying anything. "Well I gotta go Case…See you later." Luke was already walking away before Casey even had a chance to respond.

Reid was sitting in his office daydreaming about the night before. Only Luke could do these things to him. With anyone else last night would have been a disaster. With anyone else Reid would have called it quits right there. But seeing that smile on Luke's face and seeing that look of love and fear all at the same time in Luke's eyes was more than enough to persuade him. He was deep in thought remembering everything when there was a knock at the door. He almost didn't answer. Maybe if they thought he wasn't there then they would go away and he could go back to thinking about Luke. Another knock. "It's open" he said irritated by the interruption. Reid had a file in his hand pretending that he had been working. "What's up Bob?"

"Could you join me in the conference room Dr. Oliver?"

"What is this about Bob, I'm really busy."

"It will just take a few minutes, we'll be waiting." Bob walked out of his office and headed back to the conference room. We? Reid couldn't help but wonder who "we" was. He got up and headed to the conference room. When he got their and stepped inside he looked around and saw that every member of the hospital board was there, except Luke that is. This is when he knew. "Have a seat Dr. Oliver."

Reid sat down feeling a little self-conscience since they were all looking at him. It was strange for him to feel self-conscience. The only person who has ever managed to make him feel that way before was Luke. They were all looking at him though none were showing any sign as to what this was about. Then Bob spoke. "In about month I will be retiring." This is it! Reid knew it. "I on behalf of the board would like to offer you the position as Chief of Staff." Reid knew it would happen eventually, he was never lacking in self-confidence but somehow hearing the words was different. Bob extended his hand towards Reid and he took it. "Congratulations Dr. Oliver." Reid smiled.

"Thank you Bob. And all of you. I can assure you that you won't be disappointed."

"I know you're busy so we won't take up any more of your time. I will set up a time for us to go over the paperwork later." Reid just stood there not moving for second. His first thought was not of his patients that he still needed to check in on. It wasn't of Bob or anything else having to do with the hospital. It was of Luke. He had to tell Luke. "Thanks again," he said and headed back to his office to gather his stuff. On his way out he told the nurse at the reception desk that he had to go and headed towards his car as fast as he could. He looked at his watch thinking that Luke should be just leaving the office. He sent him a text.

_Meet me at my place. I have news. X_

_k see you soon_

When he got there Luke hadn't arrived yet so he paced the living room as he waited. He didn't know why he was so excited. He knew that he was going to get it. Maybe it wasn't that he had actually gotten it that was exciting. What was exciting was the thought of telling Luke and seeing his face light up. He knew that Luke would be proud of him and that meant everything. He heard a knock at the door and he went to answer it. It was Luke. "You know you really don't have to knock. In fact I should just give you a key."

"Hi to you too." Luke didn't seem to be in a good mood. Reid was a little disappointed that Luke wasn't happier to see him. Luke walked in and sat on the couch. Reid closed the door and went to sit next to him. "So what's your news?" Luke asked. Reid just looked at him. He knew that something was bothering Luke. He wanted so badly to tell him his news hoping that it might cheer him up but he held back.

"It can wait. What's the matter?" Luke looked down at his hands that he was clenching and un-clenching on his lap. Reid reached out and took hold of them. Luke slowly lifted his eyes to Reid's face. Reid could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Now Reid was getting worried. He reached up to touch Luke's face. "What is it Luke?"

Luke didn't know how to do this. He didn't know how to tell Reid that it was Noah. He knew that Reid wouldn't understand. He knew that Reid would get angry that he was even giving Noah a second thought after what had happened but he didn't want to keep it from him either. "It's Noah…" Before he could even say anything else Reid let out a huge sigh and got up off the couch. Reid went to the kitchen, got a beer out of the fridge, and had practically chugged the whole thing by the time he had gotten back to the couch. "Reid." Reid didn't sit down. He stood next to the couch staring at the floor. He had been so excited to come home and share his news with Luke. Now all he wanted to do was knock back a few more beers and pass out. Alone.

"Reid. Can you at least look at me?" Reid looked down at Luke. He couldn't believe this was happening. After everything at the party. After having to hold Luke as he cried himself to sleep that night.

"What is it now?" Reid was angry and Luke could hear it in his tone. Luke was trying to fight back the tears. Having Reid angry with him on top of everything else was making this worse.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I brought up."

"Don't do that Luke. You did bring it up so you might as well just tell me."

"Noah left. The day after party, I guess." Another deep sigh from Reid. He started to pace.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just he didn't even…." Luke couldn't finish that sentence. It would only upset Reid more.

Reid didn't need Luke to finish. He knew what he was going to say. He couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. Reid didn't even know why Luke cared that Noah didn't say goodbye. Fuck! Reid stopped pacing and stood in front of Luke seated on the couch. "I think you should go Luke." Luke looked up him with those sad puppy dog eyes but didn't argue. He got up. Kissed him lightly on the cheek whispering an I love you as he headed to the door. Reid didn't watch him go. He didn't move from that spot. He just stood there wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into by asking Luke to marry him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been three days since Luke had seen Reid. He had texted him a few times and Reid texted back but only with short one or two word answers. Luke had beaten himself up the whole ride home that night. As he lay in bed trying to fall asleep he couldn't get Reid's expression out of his mind. He hated hurting Reid but that is exactly what he had done. Luke was sitting at his desk at Grimaldi. He had destroyed two pens already having inadvertently been chewing on them as he thought of Reid. How long should he let this go on? Luke knew that Reid was upset but this was ridiculous. They were engaged for Christ's sake! Luke got tired of wondering what he should do and decided to take action. He let his secretary know he was leaving and then got in his car and headed to the hospital. He knew that Reid was working that day because he had texted him earlier. And the response he had gotten was _Busy working_.

When Luke got to the hospital he headed straight for Reid's office hoping that he was there. He went right in without knocking. This was no time for politeness. His face fell when he saw that the office was empty. He really didn't feel like looking for Reid so he decided he was going to wait. He sat down in Reid's chair and pulled out his phone. He debated whether or not he should text Reid and tell him he was there. He didn't. Luke didn't realize how tired he was. He hadn't been sleeping very well the past couple of nights without Reid. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

Reid was coming down the hall towards his office when he stopped to tell the nurse at the station that he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. He then proceeded to make sure that the nurse remembered what constituted a real emergency before heading into his office. When he walked in the door he stopped in his tracks as he saw Luke sleeping in his chair. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. So Luke. Reid's heart melted. Looking at him like this made him want to rush over to him and kiss him. Luke stirred a little and Reid's anger was returning. This was not his fault and he was not going to give in.

Reid walked closer to the desk and threw the file that he had on top of it. The loud noise that it made when it hit the desk jolted Luke out of his sleep. Luke looked around for a second a little confused at where he was. Then he looked up at Reid. He smiled. Reid glared. "Why are you here Luke?"

Luke got up out of the chair and started to move around the desk towards Reid but as he got closer Reid would take a step back. "I'm sorry." Luke stepped forward. Reid stepped back. "Reid please don't do this." Another step forward and another step back. "Reid. Please. I love you." Another step forward and another step back as Reid's back hit the door. "I've missed you." Luke batted his eyelashes at Reid. He was trying to be cute hoping that Reid wouldn't be able to resist. He saw Reid lift an eyebrow and he knew that he had broken through.

Luke took another step closer. He was now standing so close to Reid that their chests were just barely grazing. Luke placed his hands on Reid's chest then ran them down to his waist pulling his hips into him. It was when he could feel Reid's hard cock pressed against his own that he knew he would win this battle. He tried to pull Reid's head closer for a kiss but Reid would not let it budge. So Luke moved in kissing Reid hard on the mouth. He ran his tongue over Reid's lips trying to force his way but Reid was fighting it. Luke's hand gently stroked Reid's cock through his scrubs and when Reid let out the tiniest moan Luke took advantage. His tongue was now inside Reid's mouth tasting him. Reid just stood there frozen for a few minutes barely responding at all to Luke. Then Luke felt a hand rest very gently on his hip. Victory! He's mine!

He kissed Reid harder now forcing him to respond. Luke's hands went everywhere. They were in Reid's hair, grasping his neck, running down his chest, stroking his cock. Little by little Reid was giving in and going with it. Then Reid stopped. Luke got a little worried that he had celebrated too soon. That maybe he had gone too far. Reid stood up straight with this look in his eyes. It was a look of anger, of defeat, of passion, but most importantly of love. Luke smiled. Reid still held his glare.

Before Luke could process it Reid had pushed him across the room and onto the desk. Reid grasped the back of Luke's neck and yanked his head towards his, their lips colliding. It hurt a little but neither one of them cared. As Reid was kissing Luke his hands moved down to Luke's belt. After unbuckling it he moved on to the button and zipper of Luke's pants. Within seconds Luke's pants were off and flying across the room. This was no time for niceties. This was no time for foreplay. Reid needed to fuck Luke and Luke needed to be fucked by Reid.

Reid spit on is his fingers and started to massage a little around Luke's hole. He stopped for a second because he just remembered that he didn't have any condoms. Luke saw the look of worry in his eyes, "pants." Reid was already across the room rummaging through Luke's pockets. When he found it and wasted no time. He ripped it open, rolled it on, and lubed himself with spit all within the few feet it took to get back to the desk. Reid put his hands on Luke's hips and pulled him to the edge of the desk then thrust himself all the way in without any warning. "Oh Fuck!" Luke cried. Reid's hand came up over Luke's mouth to muffle the moans.

Luke's hands were gripping the edge of the desk trying to give him as much leverage as he could. With every thrust that Reid made into him he used the desk to push back as hard as he could. "Harder!" Reid pounded into Luke without a second thought for how he would feel later. It wasn't enough. Reid pulled out of Luke, pulled him off of the desk, spun him around so he was now facing the desk and bent him over it. He didn't wait. He just pushed back in and kept on going. Reid thrust into Luke harder and harder each time. Reid might have worried he was hurting Luke for a second but with the profanities that were coming out of Luke's mouth and the way that with every thrust Luke pushed himself back into Reid he let it go.

Reid reached around Luke and grabbed his cock. With every thrust into Luke he made sure to hit his spot in time with the stroking of his cock. Reid couldn't hold on any longer as he thrust one last time into to Luke coming. He held himself deep inside of Luke knowing he was right on that spot and stroked Luke harder and faster. Luke let out a groan as he came into Reid's hand. Luke was plastered to the desk and Reid was plastered to Luke. They were both panting and sweaty. Reid looked up at the clock and realized he was going to be late for an appointment. He pulled out of Luke, tossed the condom in the trash and pulled up his pants. Luke got up and turned around pulling up his pants as well. "I have a patient" Reid started to walk towards the door to leave.

"Reid." Reid spun around and saw such a mix of emotion in Luke's eyes. He smiled at him. Then turned and walked out of his office.

Luke checked himself over to make sure he was presentable and then opened the door slightly to peek out and see if anyone was around. When he saw that the coast was clear he walked out. He was in the parking garage heading to his car when he saw Chris. "Chris! How are you? How's the heart?"

"It's good I think. But that is what I'm here to find out."

"Oh well good luck." Luke continued to walk towards his car.

"Oh Luke, I almost forgot. Tell your fiancé that I said congrats on the promotion." Luke pretended that he knew what Chris was talking about.

"Sure thing!" Sitting in his car now Luke's head was spinning.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Luke was banging his head lightly on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Luke was racked with guilt remembering the other night. Reid had wanted to tell him something but had never gotten the chance because Luke was too enveloped in his own drama to pay attention. Luke felt even worse when he remembered how Reid had said his news could wait because he was more concerned for Luke than himself. Then to top it all off Luke had to bring up Noah…Luke couldn't think of anything else he could have done to screw that night up more. He had to make it up to Reid. Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Katie.

_Is it all right if I head over to your place? I want to surprise Reid when he gets home._

_Sure. Key is above the door. You should just make yourself a copy._

_Thanks Katie!_

_I'm gonna stay at Chris's tonight ;-)_

_:D_

Luke left the parking garage and headed to Al's. He most definitely couldn't make this up to Reid without food. After ordering the food he stopped by his house to pick up some clothes for tomorrow. He was hoping that he wouldn't be returning home that night. Luke considered bringing a few sets of clothes for the future but didn't want to push anything. Even though they were engaged Reid had never even mentioned the idea of living together and Luke didn't want to force it.

Reid opened the door to his apartment and walked in expecting to find Katie and Jacob but he didn't. Then he noticed that there were two places set at the table and food which appeared to be from Al's. Reid could smell cornbread. His mouth began to salivate. He loved cornbread. He was on his way towards the table when he heard a noise coming from the direction of his room. He reluctantly changed direction and went down the hall. The door to his bedroom was open. When he looked inside his mouth dropped. His heart was pounding. His eyes were wide. And his cock was growing.

Luke was waiting on the bed for him. Naked. It was so hot to see Luke lying there ready and waiting. "Welcome home Doctor….or should I say Chief?" Luke grinned sheepishly. Reid had no words. His mind was on overload. He wanted to share with Luke his excitement about his new position but he was way too distracted by Luke's beautifully naked body. He slowly walked towards the bed never taking his eyes off of Luke's. When he reached the foot of the bed he started to unbutton his shirt. Luke sat up and went to the edge of the bed. "Let me."

With every button came a kiss. Lower and lower until he had them all undone. Luke's hands went up pushing the shirt off of Reid's shoulders and it fell to the ground. Luke ran his hands down Reid's arms to his waist. He unbuttoned Reid's pants, pulled down the zipper, and pushed his pants towards the floor freeing Reid's swelling cock. Reid stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. Luke got up off of the bed. He pressed himself into Reid as he leaned into kiss him. It was soft and sensual at first. Luke's fingers were laced through Reid's hair pulling lightly with every brush of their tongues. Luke took one hand down to Reid's waist and while still kissing him started to turn them so that Reid was facing away from the bed. When Luke had gotten Reid in the position that he wanted he stepped back pushing him back onto the bed.

Luke put one knee onto the bed and then crawled up Reid until their faces were level. Luke stared deeply into Reid's eyes. He so badly wanted to make Reid see that the past few days were over. "I'm really proud of you." Luke gave Reid a gentle peck on the lips and pulled back again. Reid smiled. It wasn't bright and shinning and over the top like Luke's could be sometimes but it was Reid's and that made it perfect. "I'm s…" Before Luke could finish Reid had touched his finger to Luke's lips not wanting him to finish. Reid was constantly telling Luke that he apologized too much and in this case Luke really felt that it was necessary but he didn't.

Reid brushed his hand down Luke's cheek. Luke's skin was so soft, so young, so touchable. Ever since their first kiss when Reid had held Luke's face in his hands it was an effort every time he saw Luke not to be touching him all the time. Luke blushed at the intensity in Reid's eyes and then reached for something on the nightstand. When he brought his hand back Reid could see a bottle of chocolate syrup. He smirked. Luke popped open the cap and turned the bottle upside down over Reid's chest. He slowly drizzled the syrup into the shape of a heart. Reid laughed at how corny Luke could be sometimes.

Setting the bottle down beside them Luke proceeded to lick the chocolate heart off of Reid's chest. Reid craned his neck upwards so that he could watch Luke at work. Reid was getting even harder. When Luke had finished with the heart he made his way up to Reid's lips letting Reid in his mouth so that he could taste it too. Reid groaned. The mixture of the chocolate and Luke was pure ecstasy. Luke picked up the bottle again and squirted some onto his fingers. Luke then made little streaks of chocolate all over Reid's body. Starting from the top and working his way down Luke sucked the chocolate off of Reid's lips, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, and ended with the long streak down Reid's cock. He started from the base and licked up to the head circling his tongue around it a few times. Reid propped himself him so that he could watch. He loved watching Luke give him head.

Luke took Reid into his mouth the whole way moving up and down him slowly and stroking him with his still chocolate covered hand. Gripping Reid harder he picked up the pace. Reid squirmed below him "Fuck Luke! That feels…so…gooooood" Sensing Reid was getting close he pulled back. Luke didn't want him to come just yet. Reid made a little whimpering sound at the loss of contact. Luke picked up the bottle again and squirted some syrup onto his fingers and then rubbed them over Reid's hole. He slowly inserted one of them into Reid massaging and opening him up so he could insert a second finger. Pulling his fingers out of Reid Luke leaned down and started to circle his tongue around Reid's hole licking the chocolate as he went. After he had gotten all of the chocolate from the outside he inserted his tongue inside of him. He made an Mmmmm sound. Reid and chocolate tasted so good together. Reid moaned as Luke stuck his tongue in further and then back out again. He repeated this a few more times as Reid writhed in pleasure. "Oh god! Please Luke!" A few more times in and out with his tongue.

Reid jerked up then and grabbed Luke tossing him onto his back. Luke smiled at his inability to wait any longer. Reid grabbed a condom from the night stand and rolled it on. He was about to get some lube when Luke stopped him. "I want to feel you." Reid nodded and then lined himself up with Luke and pushed in with one hard thrust. "Reid!" Reid moved in and out of him slowly circling a little when he was deepest inside of Luke. Luke hooked his feet together behind Reid so that he could push even further into him. They stayed like this for a while taking it slow and really building up the intensity. Reid could feel Luke getting impatient below him so he pushed in a little faster grazing his spot with each thrust. "Yes! Fuck Reid!" Hearing that word and his name come out of Luke was so fucking hot that it almost pushed him over the edge. While holding himself up with one hand he circled his other around Luke's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long after that before they were both coming almost at the same time. Luke had crashed his ass into Reid as hard as he could on the last thrust drawing everything he could out of their orgasms. Reid lowered himself onto Luke still inside of him and laid his head on his chest. They laid there for a while like this as Luke raked his fingers through Reid's damp hair until Reid suddenly sat up "I'm hungry. Do you think the food is still warm?" Luke just laughed as Reid was already up and heading into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke was sitting next to Reid their hands intertwined laughing at something Casey was saying when it hit him. He couldn't believe that it had been a month since he had found out that Casey and Ally were moving to Carbondale. He was happy for Casey. Happy for both of them. But he was going to miss his best friend. Reid looked over at him and saw that he was deep in thought and squeezed his hand. He knew that Luke had been struggling with letting Casey go. Luke smiled at Reid. He loved how Reid knew what he was thinking and always made sure that he knew he was there for him. This is when Luke realized that somehow along the way not only had he fallen in love with Reid but that he had become his best friend.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Chris and Katie stopped by for a while as she was finally letting him out of the house. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company all trying their best to not think about the next day. Ally and Casey were all packed and ready to go and were leaving first thing in the morning. It was getting pretty late so they started to say their goodbyes. Casey and Luke stood in front of each other putting off the inevitable for as long as possible. Casey pulled Luke into him and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you man."

Luke chuckled. "Love you to Case." When they pulled away Luke's eyes were glistening with tears. "Call us when you get settled in."

"We will." Luke turned towards the door and was going to reach for Reid's hand but it was already there. Reid held onto Luke's hand tightly as they made their way to the car making sure that he knew that he was there. They went back to Reid's place like they had been doing every night for the last month. Luke was practically living there but practically didn't seem good enough anymore. He would have to do something about that.

As they were getting ready for bed Luke realized that they had developed a routine. Luke would always go to the bathroom first which Reid always made fun of. He would say that it took almost as much time for Luke to get ready for bed as did to get ready for his day. After a while Reid would join him in the bathroom and they would both brush their teeth. Heading back to the bedroom it would take everything that they had to not touch each other in some seemingly insignificant way. Then after closing and locking the door they would get into bed. Luke on the right and Reid on the left. And all though on some nights their intentions were to go directly to sleep due to some early morning surgery or meeting that never happened. They both knew what it was like to be without the other even if it was only for a little while and never intended to go back there again. Ever since that night that Luke was waiting for Reid when he came home they had not gone a day without having sex. The best part was that every time felt new and exciting and passionate just like the first. Though they would never tell Katie they had had sex in every room of the apartment. They were always willing to take advantage of nights when Katie decided to stay at Chris's but now as Luke was climbing into bed with Reid he thought that they needed more.

The next morning Luke was sitting in his office at the foundation looking at houses and apartments online. He couldn't decide whether he wanted a house or an apartment or a condo. He couldn't decide if they should rent or if he should just buy. The only thing that he could decide on was that he wasn't going to get very far sitting in his office all day so he printed a list of addresses and started his search. By the time lunch had come around he had seen 3 apartments, 1 condo, and 2 houses. Luke had liked them all but he needed more than that. If he and Reid were going to live there and be happy together he needed to find something perfect. After taking a break for lunch he got back into his car looking at the last address on his list. It was about 20 minutes from town in an area that was a bit more secluded than Luke would have liked and was actually pretty close to the farm. He had passed the driveway to the house many times on his way out to the farm over the years but could never remember actually seeing the house.

He pulled off of the road and made his way down the tree lined drive way. After about 100 yards the trees expanded from the driveway across the front of the property making a sort of wall which would explain why he had never seen the house before. When he came to the end of the driveway everything opened up before him and he put his foot on the brake to stop the car. His eyes moved over the scene before him and he knew this was it. Lost in a daze he saw someone come out of the front door and head in his direction he pulled the car up in front of the house and got out to meet the realtor that he had spoken to on the phone.

"You must be Mr. Snyder. I'm Mike Darcy." Mike had reached his hand out to shake Luke's.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Darcy. Wow, this house is amazing."

"Well if you like the outside then you will love the inside. Let's take a look." Luke followed him inside as he gave him the tour. He fell in love with every room that he walked into and was already convinced that this was the perfect place for him and Reid and then he saw the backyard. It had its own pond. Not as big as the one at his grandmother's house but it was perfect. There was a little dock the jutted out over the water and he could picture him and Reid sitting out there on a warm summer night their feet dangling in the water looking up at the stars. "I'll take it. "

Mike looked at Luke excitedly, "That's great, but are you sure you don't need more time? You don't even know how much it costs yet."

"It doesn't matter how much it costs. I want it. How soon can we put the paperwork through?"

"Well it will take a bit of time to get everything put together…"

Luke cut him off, "What if I pay in cash? Would that make it any easier?"

Mike almost choked, "Cash? Well…"

"I can have it to you in about an hour. Is it possible to get the keys today?"

"I'll contact the owner and see what I can do."

"Thanks Mr. Darcy. I would really appreciate it if this could get settled today. I'll throw in a little something extra for you as well if you can make it happen."

"I'll get right on it Mr. Snyder." Luke handed him a business card.

"Give me a call when you've got all the paperwork together." Luke turned and walked back through the house looking at everything one more time excitement growing at the thought of him and Reid living there together. Luke was glad that Reid was working late that night because it would give him some extra time to get it all worked out.

Six hours later Mike was leaving his office with all of the signed paperwork and Luke had the keys in his hands. He pulled out his phone and dialed Reid. Reid smiled when he looked down at his phone and saw that Luke was calling. He hadn't heard from him all day which was strange. Usually they talked to each other at least once while they were at work and almost always texted. Reid had almost been too busy to notice that day but not quite. "Hey"

"Hi! How are you?"

"Tired. How are you? I haven't heard from you today, should I be worried?"

"I'm ok just had a really busy day. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet me for dinner after you get off."

"Of course. Where at?"

"I'll text you the address. See you a couple hours. Love you."

"Ok. Love you too." Luke hung up the phone and took off to get food and other necessary supplies.

When Reid got into his car later that night he pulled out his phone to look at the address that Luke had texted him. When he read the text he was confused because this was out near the farm and he knew that there weren't any restaurants out there. He wondered what Luke was up to as drove out of the parking garage. It was around 8:20pm and it was dark out so he almost missed the driveway to the house because he could barely make out the address on the mailbox. He drove down the tree lined driveway wondering where the hell Luke was dragging him to now. Once he got to the end of the driveway he saw a large country style house and Luke's car was parked out front. He parked behind Luke and got out. When he reached his hand out to knock on the door it swung open a little. He pushed it open the rest of the way and couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get used to Luke's "little" surprises.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The house was pretty much empty except for a table that had a huge spread of food on it and a mattress. Reid was really confused about why Luke had brought him here. Luke grinned nervously as Reid walked towards him. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" Reid was growing concerned. Luke had a tendency to make impulsive decisions and Reid was a little scared of whatever Luke had done now.

"The house of course."

"It's nice I guess but why does it matter what I think of it?"

"Don't freak out, ok?"

"Luke, what's going on? Whose house is this?"

"It's mine….ours."

"OURS! What the fuck Luke?" Luke was looking scared now. He knew that Reid would be upset but he was hoping that once he saw the house that he would be open to the idea. Reid usually only swore during sex or when he was really angry.

"Well last night I was thinking that we practically live together already and…"

"DID YOU BUY THIS HOUSE?" Reid was yelling now. Luke had never seen him this angry before. He had seen him yell at the nurses or at someone who had cut him off while driving or at the baristas at Java for not getting his drink right but he had never been that way towards Luke.

"Well…"

"LUKE?" Luke couldn't speak he just nodded his head looking down at the floor. Reid started to pace breathing in and out in deep calculated breaths. He could hear him muttering something but couldn't quite make out what it was. Luke walked over towards where Reid was pacing and tried to reach out to him but Reid held his hand up to stop him, "Not right now Luke." Luke's heart sunk. He sat down on the mattress his face in his hands trying to fight back the tears but was unsuccessful. He sat their sobbing as quietly as he possibly could not wanting Reid to notice but it was too late. He felt an arm come around his waist and felt Reid pressed up against his side as he pulled Luke's head to his chest. This only made Luke cry more.

"I'm sorry." Sob. "I'm so sorry." More sobs. Reid's hand stroked Luke's head running his fingers through his hair.

"Shhh…It's ok. Stop crying." Luke let out a few more sobs. "Luke, please stop crying." He cupped Luke's chin with his hand and tilted Luke's face towards his. He hated to see Luke cry. He hated seeing those usually bright happy big brown eyes red and puffy. Reid took his hand that was on Luke's chin and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Luke just looked at him as if he was continuing to apologize with his eyes. Reid scooted all the way onto the bed and lay down. He opened his arms waiting for Luke to fall into them. Luke crawled up to him and buried his face into Reid's chest his arm stretched across him gripping Reid tightly. Reid closed his arms around Luke and went back to running his fingers through Luke's hair. It wasn't long before he heard Luke's breathing even out and he knew that he was asleep.

Reid lay there wondering how things had gotten so out of hand. He didn't do relationships and the next thing he knew he was grabbing Luke's hand and telling Abigail that they were together. He didn't do love and the next thing he knew he was telling Luke that he loved him before getting in his car to go save Doogie's life. He definitely didn't do weddings and the next thing he knew he was asking Luke to marry him. Granted it could have been attributed to post-traumatic stress disorder due to almost getting hit by a train but he hadn't taken it back so maybe not. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell Luke Snyder had done to him. And then he also couldn't help but wonder if he really cared. He was happier than he had ever been in his life. In fact if he was painfully honest with himself he would have to admit that though he had times of contentedness in his life he had never truly been happy before meeting Luke.

Luke stirred then yanking him from his thoughts. Reid tightened his grip around Luke making sure that Luke knew he was there. Luke lifted his head so that he could look up at Reid. Reid gave him a faint smile. He hadn't forgotten what Luke had done and he hadn't dismissed his feelings of doubt but he also couldn't stay mad at Luke for long. Luke opened his mouth to speak but Reid lifted a finger to his lips to stop him. He didn't need to hear any more apologies. He knew that Luke had only done what he done because he loved Reid and wanted them to be together. "Please Luke. No more apologies." Luke almost looked hopeful that Reid had changed his mind about the house. "That doesn't mean what you think it means." Luke's face fell again.

"Then what does it mean?"

"It means that though I know you did this out of love and a need for us to be together it feels a little too fast."

"Too fast? Reid, you asked me to marry you" Reid had been waiting for this comment.

"Yes, I did. And though I have no doubt that I love you more than anything I also can't help but think that I got a little ahead of myself." Reid could see the tears start to well up in Luke's eyes again.

"So you don't want to marry me?" The sadness in Luke's voice almost killed Reid. He almost said screw his fears; screw whatever else he was feeling. He almost broke down but he didn't.

"That's not what I'm saying Luke."

"Then what are you saying?" Luke was getting a little frustrated now. He was tired of being strung along by Reid. He definitely knew who Reid was but he also knew who Reid had become and he had been hoping that this new Reid was going to stay. It hurt him that Reid was reverting back to his old ways letting himself be managed by his fears.

"I'm saying that I think we need to slow it down a little. The house is beautiful Luke. Really. It's perfect and I would love to live here someday with you but not right now. I think that we should take our time and when we both feel that we are ready then we can revisit this subject."

"But…"

"The house isn't going anywhere Luke. It's paid for. So let's just continue on like we've been doing and go from there." Reid touched his hand to Luke's cheek to make sure that he was looking at him. "Ok?"

"Ok." Luke didn't exactly agree with Reid. He didn't need time. He didn't need to slow down. He knew what he wanted. But he loved Reid. And he knew how much of a stretch it was for Reid to even ask in the first place so if Reid needed time then he would give him time.

"So what's for dinner?" Luke let out a giggle. Reid smiled.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three weeks later Luke and Reid were still going about the same routine and hadn't even come close to revisiting the topic of the house. Luke was still spending pretty much every night at Reid's place but there was one thing that was different. They would both get up in the morning and get ready but only one of them was going to work like they were supposed to. Luke's new daily routine involved avoiding work and secretly meeting with contractors and decorators for the house. He had been working with contractors to do some remodeling of some of the things that were outdated plus a few extra details. He was having them rebuild the porch so that it wrapped around the entire house expanding into a large deck in the back. Every minute that he wasn't with the contractors he was with the decorators. He went with the two women everywhere wanting to hand pick everything that went into the house from the paint colors to the furniture and everything in between. He wanted it all to be perfect. He wanted the house to be ready and waiting for when Reid finally came around.

Since he had been so busy with the house he had hired someone to help out at the foundation. His grandmother had given him a list of possible candidates and he eventually settled on a very nice man in his late twenties named Jake Ryan. As far as Luke knew he was of no relation to Barbara and Paul but in Oakdale you can never be too sure. Luke would check in with Jake on a regular basis making sure that everything was running smoothly and only actually made an appearance at the office if his signature was needed.

Reid of course had no clue what Luke had been up to the last few weeks. Luke made sure to make little stops at the hospital bringing him coffee or sandwiches so that he would not grow suspicious. Reid had begun to feel a bit more comfortable with their situation and was glad that they had gotten everything out in the open. He hadn't thought much about the house since they were last there and was glad that Luke had let it go for now. He enjoyed their little routine that they had going but still wasn't sure that he was ready for more.

Reid looked at his watch and noticed that it was around the time that Luke usually stopped by. He could feel his excitement growing. It never ceased to amaze him how happy he was every time he saw Luke. He could be having the worst day of his life but as long as he was able to look into Luke's big brown eyes and see his shining smile he knew that everything would be alright. Reid was looking over a file impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Luke walked in with that same smile that he always greeted Reid with. "Hey."

"Hey." Luke said as he set down the bag he had been carrying and leaned in to kiss Reid. "I brought you a couple of sandwiches from that new place in Oldtown that you have been wanting to try." Luke saw Reid's face light up in surprise and smiled at him.

"Yummmm…" Reid had already unwrapped one of the sandwiches and was taking a huge bite, "This is really good!" Luke could barely make out what Reid had said but smiled as Reid seemed to be enjoying his food. They ate in silence for a few minutes as Reid had devoured his first sandwich and was working on his second. Mouth still full of food Reid tore his attention away from his sandwich and looked at Luke "So how's your day going? Work keeping you busy?"

"Oh…Yea…I've been really busy." It wasn't really a lie Luke thought to himself. He was busy it just wasn't with work. Reid smiled polishing off the rest of his second sandwich.

"I really like this place! Thanks!" He reached out and squeezed Luke's hand wanting him to know how much he appreciated him. Luke squeezed back. "So what's on the agenda this afternoon at the foundation?"

Luke didn't want to have to lie so he got up and went over to Reid sitting on his lap. He leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips hoping this would distract him from his question. It did. Once he had gotten Reid started he let him take over as Reid's hands started to roam all over Luke's body. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke as he stood up taking Luke with him and pushing him against the wall. Luke wrapped his legs around Reid's waist as he sucked lightly on his neck. Reid set him down long enough to lose both of their pants before picking him back up, Luke's legs going back around his waist. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other creating a friction that made them both moan. All of a sudden Luke stopped. "Wait, I don't have anything…Do you?" Reid set him down going over to his desk and started rummaging through a drawer. After he went over to where his pants were on the floor and started digging through the pockets for his wallet. His face fell.

"No…Fuck!" Reid was visibly disappointed. Luke walked over to him kneeling in front of him taking Reid's aching cock into his mouth. Reid groaned. "Luke, I want to be inside you so badly!" Luke ignored him and continued to move up and down Reid with his mouth. "Luke…" Reid grabbed onto Luke and pulled him up kissing him passionately. "When…" Kiss. "Was the last…" Kiss. "Time you…" Kiss. "Got tested?" Kiss. Luke stopped kissing Reid and just stared at him. Reid stared back. "What?"

"Nothing… I mean…Why are you asking?"

"Well I got tested about a month ago and I'm fine and…" Luke interrupted him.

"Are you saying you want to do it without a condom?"

"Well I'm fine, and you've only been with Noah…you have gotten tested haven't you?"

"Yes I have. A few weeks before our first time. It was negative."

"So you're fine and I'm fine and we're only going to be with each other for the rest of our lives, so…" Luke didn't say anything else he just crashed his lips into Reid's and picked up where they had left off. Reid pushed Luke back against the wall and Luke's legs were back around Reid's waist. Reid stopped kissing Luke long enough to put a couple of fingers in his mouth to coat them with spit. Then as he resumed kissing Luke as he reached around to Luke's ass rubbing his fingers over his hole. He inserted a finger and Luke moaned into his mouth. Moving in and out and around he stretched Luke enough to add a second finger. Luke tried desperately to sink deeper onto Reid's fingers.

"Please Reid I need you inside me…" Reid withdrew his fingers putting some more spit on them and reached down to coat himself and then pushed into Luke. "Oh Fuck Reid!" Luke did his best to push all the way down onto Reid but Reid withdrew a little and then pushed in again going all the way in. "God, Reid! You feel so good!" This almost made Reid come right there but he made himself hold on. He started raising Luke up by his hips and crashing him back down onto him as he thrust in as well. He was getting so deep inside of Luke. He loved feeling it all. He loved feeling Luke raw around him. It was the most intense sensation he had ever experienced. As he picked up the pace he was getting close and Luke could tell. He took one of his hands that had been tightly wrapped around Reid's neck for support and started to stroke himself in time Reid's thrusts. "Fuck me Reid!" Reid thrust harder and faster hearing those words

"Fuck, Luke! I'm so close! Come with me…" His eyes filled with desire and love fell upon Luke's face. Luke nodded. A couple more thrusts and a couple more strokes and they were both coming, each trying to swallow each other's moans. Reid fell forward slamming Luke into the wall. But Luke was still high on his orgasm so he didn't care. Luke unwrapped his legs from Reid's waist and dropped them down to the floor causing Reid to slip out of him. Reid went over to his desk and got tissues so they could clean themselves up.

"Wow…" Luke said.

"I know!" Reid answered.

"I love you Reid."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Thanksgiving again in Oakdale and Luke and Reid were splitting their holiday between two meals. It was almost like they were married already and having to make sure that they pleased both of their families. Luke of course was expected at the farm where his grandma Emma would be back for a few days with his Aunt Meg and would be cooking the usual Snyder feast. Reid who had been practically adopted by Katie and her family was expected at Tom and Margo's. So they had complied with both families and would be joining everyone at Tom and Margo's for an early dinner and then over to the farm for another dinner which Reid had no problem going along with of course.

They were at Reid's place as they had been every day for the lasts couple of months. Luke was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when he heard the shower turn on. He smirked thinking about Reid in the shower and abandoned his task heading to the bathroom. He slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower snaking his arms around Reid's waist from behind. Reid tried to turn around to greet him but Luke wouldn't allow it. Instead he moved Reid towards the shower wall and pressed him against it with one hand and running his finger along Reid's ass with the other. Reid opened his stance so that Luke could graze his hole. Without warning Luke inserted a couple of fingers into Reid arching them to hit his spot. Reid moaned jerking forward. Luke continued to work his fingers over Reid's prostate until Reid was practically shaking from the intense pleasure. Reid was just about to tell Luke to fuck him when he felt Luke pull his fingers out of him. He let out a small whimper but then felt Luke's head teasing his hole before pushing into him. "Oh fuck Luke!" Reid cried out.

Luke could see Reid trying to grip the slippery shower wall with no success. Then he saw Reid's hands reach down and land on Luke's hips trying to pull him in harder and deeper. Luke placed his hands on Reid's hips pushing him away a little before pulling him back fast and hard as he thrust into Reid. He repeated this over and over slowly at first, each time making sure to hit Reid's spot and linger just long enough to drive him crazy. It was a good thing that Katie had left already to help Margo with the cooking because Reid could not control his screams with every thrust that Luke made into him. Luke picked up the pace now fucking him harder than he had ever done before. Luke hated to call it fucking but at the moment he didn't care. It was hot and primal and it felt so damn good.

Luke could feel Reid's muscles starting to tense and knew that he was close. He reached up gripping a little of Reid's hair pulling his face back in an awkward kiss while continuing to slam him harder with each thrust. "Fuck Luke! I'm going to…" Luke could feel Reid's body pulsing as if his whole body was feeling the wave. Reid constricting around Luke pushed him over the edge as well and he came deep inside of him. Luke pulled out of Reid and spun him around. He ran a finger along his jaw line never taking his eyes off of the deep blue staring back at him. Luke loved how blue Reid's eyes got after sex. He loved that he could do that to him. Reid leaned forward a little and Luke met him half way in a kiss. Their kisses were slow and sweet and relaxed…so unlike what they had just done. After a while of this they helped each other get clean and then got out of the shower.

In the bedroom as they got dressed Reid was whistling some song that Luke didn't recognize. Luke smiled looking at him. He couldn't figure out what made him happier, the fact that they had just had hot shower sex or that he was getting two Thanksgiving dinners that day. Before he could ask Reid answered for him. "You really know how to wear an old man out…it's a good thing I'm going to be able to get my strength back with two dinners." Luke smiled again knowing that from Reid this meant a little bit of both.

They arrived at Tom and Margo's just as everyone was about to sit down. As soon as they walked in the door Luke was practically attacked by Casey. "Luke! It's good to see you man!" Luke laughed at his excitement.

"You too Case. How's school goin?"

"It's good! I really like my classes and my professors." They were seated at the table now.

"That's great!" The dinner went on from there and was pretty uneventful except for the usual tension that surpassed between the Hughes and Stewart families. They were all making an effort though for Casey and Ally's sake. Bob and Kim were there of course and couldn't help but share past Thanksgiving memories of Nancy. Barbara and Henry were there still going strong in their marriage and having a blast. Paul and Emily who had forced themselves away from Eliza for the day so that she could spend some time with Meg were also there and it was like one big dysfunctional family especially with Susan there as well. Reid didn't talk much as he was too busy stuffing his mouth with everything he could get his hands. Luke was always amazed at how much he could eat and wondered about the day when it would all catch up to him. He smiled thinking of all the ways that he could make sure that Reid stayed in shape over the years.

Before Luke knew it they were in the car and headed towards the farm. Luke looked down and saw Reid's hand tapping nervously on the center console and reached down to hold it. He looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Reid had been to a couple of family gatherings before but this was different. This was a full blown family holiday feast and they were engaged now. Luke knew that Reid had been dreading this day and he wanted to make sure that Reid knew he was there for him. When they arrived at the farm Luke immediately took Reid's hand and squeezed it gently as they walked up to the porch. Luke was about to open the door to go inside when Reid stopped. Luke turned back towards Reid and saw the look of fear in his eyes. He reached both of his hands up to cup Reid's face and gently kissed him on the lips. Then he leaned in even closer so that he could whisper something in his ear "I love you." When Luke pulled back Reid had a smile on his face and even looked a little bit more relaxed. Turning back towards the door Luke opened it and they walked in together Reid keeping a tight grip on Luke's hand.

"Oh Luke! And Reid! It's so good to see you both!" Emma was over to them so fast they barely had time to react. She had her arms wrapped around them both squeezing them so tightly that they could barely get a hello out. Releasing Reid she pulled Luke in for a solo hug. "Oh Luke honey I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too grandma." Emma pulled away and stood back to look at them both. Luke and Reid had joined hands again.

"Well look at the two of you. I was so happy to hear from your dad about your engagement. You better take care of my dear sweet Luke, you hear me?" Emma did her best impression of an intimidating look but on her it didn't hold much. Reid smiled.

"Well I was hoping that he would take care of me but I guess it can go both ways." Emma gave him a smack on the arm laughing.

"Oh you! I'm so glad that you are going to be part of the family Reid." Luke watched their encounter smiling the whole time. Emma gave Reid another quick hug and then went back to cooking. "Food will be ready in about a half an hour. Hope you boys are hungry!"

"I'm starving!" Luke shot a look of surprise at Reid. Luke could not believe that Reid was hungry already. They had just eaten an hour before at Tom and Margo's. Emma of course didn't notice anything off about this and went about the kitchen putting finishing touches on everything and making sure the table was set. Luke and Reid were about to go find out where everyone else was when Lucinda and John came through the door.

"Grandmother! Happy Thanksgiving. And you to John." Luke greeted his grandmother. John and Reid started chatting about hospital stuff which gave Luke and Lucinda a chance to chat privately.

"So how is Jake working out at the foundation?" His grandmother was the only one that knew about all the renovations he was making at the house. He had to tell her about it when he asked he for help finding someone to fill in for him at the foundation.

"He's great! He keeps everything running smoothly which keeps me open for other projects…" Lucinda gave him a knowing look.

"Good to hear. So when am I going to be able to come take a look at this new project of yours?"

"When it's done grandmother I promise. It's been really hard keeping this a secret though. I keep having to find ways to distract him." This gave Luke an idea.

"I'm sure it will all be fine dear." Luke smiled at her before stepping over to where Reid and John were talking. He gave Reid a look and that said follow me and walked over to the door to the stairs. He could hear Reid excusing himself so he continued up the stairs without looking back. He knew that Reid was right behind him. By the time they were upstairs Reid's mouth was on Luke's and their hands were everywhere. They were making their way down the hall to his old bedroom when they both stopped at some noises coming from Faith's room. At first they thought that they had just imagined it and were going to continue where they left off but then they heard it again. Luke placed a finger over his lips signaling Reid to be quiet and then reached down for the doorknob. He slowly started to turn the knob hoping that whoever was inside the room wouldn't hear it. Once Luke had the knob turned all the way he pushed it open a little. Luke and Reid's mouths both dropped.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luke and Reid's mouths dropped and their eyes went wide. This was even more disturbing for Luke since Faith was his sister. Looking again he saw Faith and Parker on her bed in a full blown make out session that looked suspiciously like foreplay. Neither of them was wearing their shirts and their hands were all over each other. Luke couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed the door open the rest of the way fast and hard so that it slammed against the wall. Faith and Parker jumped both pulling up the blanket to cover their bare flesh. Luke didn't say anything at first all he could hear was Faith muttering oh my god oh my god oh my god.

"Luke! What the hell? Don't you know how to knock!" Luke's eyes grew wider in surprise that she was the one who was upset with him. It was supposed to be the other way around.

"Are you seriously the one who's mad?" Luke was yelling and he felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Luke…" Luke looked to where the voice was coming from. His saw the deep blue of Reid's eyes. He calmed.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted. It's just that you're my sister and it's a little weird seeing…well you know."

"Well next time knock and then you won't have to see you know…" Reid grabbed Luke's hand and started to pull him away from the door.

"Come on Luke." Luke thought that there might have been something starting between Faith and Parker when he had seen them together at Jack and Carly's wedding but he thought that Parker was smarter than this. Parker hadn't always made the best decisions but he had grown up a lot recently and he was hoping that at least one of them could keep a level head about all of this.

"Keep the door open." Luke said back at them before he and Reid went back downstairs.

Luke and Reid went back downstairs just as Emma was placing the turkey on the table. Reid smiled. Just in time he thought. "Oh good! Can you boys round everyone up?" They agreed and went into the living room to tell everyone it was time to eat. His mother and Carly were coloring with Sage, Ethan and Natalie while John and Lucinda sat talking quietly about something. His aunt Meg was busy cooing and fawning over Eliza.

"Dinner is ready." Everyone got up excitedly and headed to the table. Emma had called in Holden and Jack from outside and they were coming in now. They were all about to sit down when someone finally noticed that they were missing someone.

"Where are Parker and Faith?" Carly asked. Luke and Reid looked at each other but didn't say anything. Just then Parker and Faith came downstairs. Everyone turned to look at them. Faith was smoothing down her shirt and blushed when she realized that they were all watching. "Where have you two been?" Parker and Faith looked at each other trying to come up with something to say. Lily, Holden, Jack and Carly were all standing now waiting for a response. Luke almost felt bad for them.

"Is one of you going to say something?" Holden asked. Faith looked scared. Parker all of sudden had a look of resolve come over him and reached down wrapping his fingers around Faith's. The four parents looked at this gesture and then at each other.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Lily had a hint of concern in her voice. They nodded in unison. The four parents all started talking at once. You could barely make out what any of them were saying. Oh my god…I can't believe this…alone…upstairs…doing god knows what…They turned their attention back to Parker and Faith.

"Will of you just stop! What's the big deal? We're together so what?" The mass of mumbles and grumbles started all over again. Luke looked over at Reid and saw this look of excitement and anticipation on his face and knew that he was enjoying this real life soap opera right in front of his eyes. Jack stepped away from the others.

"Ok. We should just all calm down for a second. It's just a bit of a shock to all of us. But that doesn't change the fact that the two of you do not need to be alone together in your room."

"I am not a kid anymore dad." It was Parker's turn to get upset.

"I understand that son but you are still young and more importantly so is Faith. We would just all appreciate if you take this slow." Faith and Parker looked at each other and then back at their parents and nodded.

"Great well now that everything's settled can we eat?" Luke kicked Reid under the table. "Ow!" The rest of the dinner went pretty well considering how it started. Everyone talked about recent events in Oakdale and reminisced about past holidays at the farm. After everyone was done with dinner people scattered again. The kids went into the living room to return to their coloring and the adults were doing different things. Luke was in the kitchen helping his grandma clean up. He turned around to ask Reid to help him with something but he was gone.

Reid and Lily were upstairs going through Luke's room. Lily pulled a box out of the closet and set it on the bed. She opened it. "Here. I found some. I know there is more in his room at my house. I will drop everything by the hospital once I've found the rest of it."

"Thanks Ms. Walsh."

"Oh Reid. You are going to be marrying my son I think it's about time you call me Lily."

"Ok. Thanks Lily. "

"No need to thank me. I think it's a wonderful thing that you are doing for Luke." Lily and Reid went back downstairs to find Luke and Emma setting out the dessert on the table.

"Ooh! Pie!" Reid walked over to the table grabbed a plate and started piling each of the different kinds of pie onto it. Emma and Lily laughed and then looked over at Luke.

"Where does it all go?" Emma asked.

"Don't look at me. I've asked myself the same question and have yet to figure it out." Luke smiled along with them watching his fiancé stuff his face. The kids were making their way back into the kitchen to get dessert as well. Reid gave them a slight glare at the thought of sharing the pie with them.

A couple of hours later Luke and Reid were back in the car and heading back to Reid's place. "So where did you disappear to after dinner?"

"Oh you know. Just getting a Lily Walsh lecture."

"Lecture about what?"

"The usual. If I hurt her son…blah blah blah." Reid smiled at Luke hoping he was buying this.

"She didn't!" Luke looked upset at the thought of his mother giving Reid a lecture. "I'm not a child anymore. I don't know why she feels the need to keep butting into my life. " Reid squeezed Luke's hand.

"She's your mother Luke. Give her break. She loves you." Luke looked over at Reid surprised at how accepting Reid was being. If Reid could let it go then he could as well he thought. When they got back to Reid's place it was empty. Katie must have decided to stay at Chris's. They looked at each other grinning like a couple of kids and quickly made their way to the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was two more weeks before Christmas and Luke was really hoping that he could get everything done at the house before then. It was a Monday and Luke was busy at the house as usual. Things were really coming along there. The kitchen had been completely remodeled and now included beautiful granite countertops, dark cherry wood cabinets, and state of the art stainless steel appliances. He made sure to pick out an extra large fridge just for Reid. Luke made his way to the dining room which was still a work in progress. The hardwood floors had been refinished in there along with the living room and had turned out amazing. There was a huge table that could seat 10 in the middle of the room but other than that the room was pretty much empty. They had just finished the painting earlier that day and would be bringing in the remaining furniture the next day.

The living room had some work done as well. He had the fireplace completely refaced with slate tiles from floor to ceiling. He had picked out the softest rug he could find for the floor in front of the fire place. On the wall adjacent to the fireplace there was a 60 inch flat screen TV that was surrounded by built in shelves that held DVD's of pretty much every movie he had ever seen and liked and also everything that he was sure that Reid would like as well. He had gotten the most expensive surround sound system that he could find wanting to have that movie theater sound in his own home. Facing the TV there was a large dark brown leather sectional. It was that good genuine leather that was soft to touch that you didn't stick to when it was hot out. All of the other furniture like the coffee table and the side tables he let the decorators pick out along with the accessories as well. This was the first time he was seeing the finished product and he really had to hand it to Jan and Amy. They had understood both him and Reid's taste and had really brought it to life in that room. Luke was very happy because he was hoping that he and Reid would be spending as many relaxing and romantic evenings in there as possible.

Luke made his way down the hall past the guest room which had its own bathroom. He hadn't really cared what that room looked like and had let the girls have free rein in there. What they had come up with was great. Across the hall from that room was a guest bath. Neither of those rooms mattered to him though as he made his way to the door at the end of the hall. He opened it in anticipation. He hadn't been in that room in a few days and new that there had been a lot work done. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that Reid was going to love it.

Luke made his way to the French doors in the living room that led out onto the back deck. It had turned out beautifully and would be perfect for summer parties. The crew had built a fully functioning outdoor kitchen complete with a huge grill. Luke couldn't wait to make Reid dinner out there under the stars. In the furthest corner of the deck there was a fire pit and Luke pictured children around it roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories. He made his way down the stairs and along the stone pathway that led down to their small pond. He had the dock taken out and completely rebuilt. There were two big comfy lounge chairs sitting at the end of it. Luke sat for a while, staring out at the water and the trees he thought about lazy summer nights being curled up in one of these chairs with Reid. Luke checked his watch and decided it was time to head back to town so that he could bring Reid his lunch. He made his way back through the house saying goodbye to the girls and the crew and got into his car. He was on the way to pick up food when he got a text from Reid.

_Need to get out of this hospital let's go out for lunch_

_Be there in 10 to pick you up._

_K_

Luke spent the rest of the drive to the hospital thinking about the house and looking forward to all the great times that he and Reid would share there together. When he was pulling up to the hospital he was about to text Reid to say that he was there when he saw him storming out of the front doors. He walked up to the car got in and slammed the door shut. "Bad day, dear?" Luke smiled at Reid. Reid wanted to glare at him, wanted to hold onto his anger but couldn't with Luke looking at him that way. He smiled back at him. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Something fattening and greasy." They went to Al's and got food to go. Luke could tell that Reid needed a break from people so he drove him to the park. They sat in the car eating quietly. Luke wanted to ask what was bothering him but he knew that when Reid was ready to talk he would. Reid inhaled his double bacon cheeseburger, his entire order of fries and half of Luke's. He sat back in his seat his stomach extended and sighed. "Doogie really piss me off. He thinks that things are the way they were when his dad was running things and that he can get away with anything. I wish that he had never been cleared to come back to work." Luke reached out for Reid's hand threading their fingers together.

"Sounds like you need a distraction…" Reid raised an eyebrow at Luke's devilish grin.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Snyder?"

"Follow me and you'll find out Dr. Oliver." Luke crawled into the back seat and waited for Reid to join him. Once Reid was seated Luke swung a leg over his lap, straddling him. He placed small delicate kisses all over his face and neck. Then he unbuttoned Reid's shirt kissing as he went.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this Luke but you do know that we are in public right?"

"That's what makes it exciting." Luke said in between kisses. Luke's slid down Reid kneeling on the floor of the car as his hands went to the buttons on Reid's pants.

"Seriously Luke…"

"Shhh…I parked on in the east end of the park. No one ever comes over here plus the lot is surrounded by trees." Luke tapped Reid's hips wanting him to lift up so that he could get his pants off. Reid didn't move at first so Luke reached into Reid's pants underneath his boxer briefs and wrapped his hand around Reid's cock. He squeezed it hard and fast trying to coax Reid into complying. Reid still didn't move but Luke could tell he was enjoying it.

Luke released the tip of Reid's cock and slowly ran his tongue around the ridge. He flicked his tongue against the slit a couple of times and Reid moaned as he lifted his hips. Luke grinned as he pulled Reid's pants and underwear down at the same time, before taking Reid all the way into his mouth. Reid groaned wiggling his hips a little. Luke moved up and down Reid a few more times before awkwardly trying to stand up so that he could take off his pants. Once he had gotten them off Luke straddled Reid again attacking his mouth sucking violently on his tongue. Reid pulled back from the kiss and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. When they were sufficiently coated with spit he resumed kissing Luke. Reid reached down and inserted the two fingers into Luke. Luke pressed down hard onto them. Reid didn't even have to do anything as Luke rose and fell onto his fingers. Reid felt Luke's hot breath on his ear, "You…Reid…Inside me…" Reid withdrew his fingers and then grabbed his cock and aligned himself with Luke. He let himself linger there for a second. "Now Reid!" Reid sort of chuckled into Luke's mouth at his impatience as he let Luke lower himself onto his cock.

Reid loved being inside Luke. He never felt more safe, more loved, more complete than in these moments. Luke constricting tightly around him, hot and wet. Luke raised his hips and then slammed back down onto Reid's cock. Up and down. Over and over again. Harder and faster. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. They could no longer contain their moans. They were both nearing the edge. Reid wrapped his fingers around Luke's cock and stroked in time with Luke's movements. Slam and stroke. Slam and stroke. Slam and stroke. Release.

Luke crumpled onto Reid burying his face into the crook of Reid's neck. They held each other tightly as their breathing slowly evened out.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reid sat in his office thinking about his extremely fulfilling lunch hour. Not only did he get greasy food from Al's, but he got hot public sex with Luke. He couldn't imagine his day getting any better and then his phone rang. "Hello?" He didn't recognize the number that had a 424 area code.

"Can I please speak to Mr. Luke Snyder?" What the hell he thought. Why would someone be calling for Luke on his phone.

"Who's calling?"

"This is the head of the creative writing program from UCLA." Oh my God! Reid thought. He had been waiting for this call and was starting to give up on the idea that it would happen before Christmas.

"Oh Hello! This is Luke Snyder" Reid was so excited. He couldn't remember ever being this excited before in his life. He had racked his brain for months trying to come up with something to get Luke for Christmas. Luke already had everything he could ever need and so Reid wanted to make sure that this gift was extra special. A few days before Thanksgiving, he had been having coffee with Katie at Java and had asked her advice about what to get Luke. After throwing ideas back and forth for about a half an hour Katie had suddenly had a stroke of genius. Reid had been so thrilled with the idea that he had actually hugged her.

Reid had done a lot of research online trying to find the perfect location. When he'd finally settled on UCLA he almost changed his mind remembering who else was in LA at the time. But of course Luke's happiness was more important than his jealousies. It had been perfect timing actually because the application deadline was fast approaching and thanks to the help he got from Lily he was able to get all of the necessary paperwork in on time. Then it was just a waiting game that had been driving him crazy until the telephone call he had just received.

Picking his phone back up he went to his contacts under "L" and selected a name and pressed send.

"Hello?" Lily answered.

"Hey I just got a call from the head of the creative writing department at UCLA."

"Oh! That's so great Reid. Luke is really going to love this."

"I hope so. I don't want him to feel like I was overstepping."

"I'm sure he won't. He's going to love it, I promise."

"Ok. Thanks for your help."

"You're more than welcome Reid." They both hung up and though Reid was happy that he had come this far in his plan he couldn't help but be worried about Luke's reaction. He knew that Luke loved writing and that he was a little sad that it had fallen to the waste side with everything he had to do with Grimaldi and the foundation but he wasn't so sure that he would want to be pushed back into it. If Luke didn't like what he had done there was always his back up gift that he had been working on just in case he hadn't gotten the call in time for Christmas. He hoped that Luke loved them both though. He had never put this much thought into a gift before. Of course no person had ever meant as much to him as Luke did and so usually he never bothered getting people gifts.

Reid spent the rest of his day going back and forth in his head about what Luke's reaction would be as he met with patients and went on rounds and did paperwork. His shift was almost over and he couldn't wait to get home and see Luke. It always surprised him how much he looked forward to coming home to Luke every day. He thought that after a while it would just become routine and that his excitement would fade but it hadn't. When he walked in the door of his and Katie's apartment he could smell something cooking. Luke was in the kitchen at the sink washing dishes. He put down his bag and coat and went into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Luke from behind lips against his ear "Honey I'm home."

"And you think that I'm the sap." Luke grinned. Turning off the water and drying his hands he turned around to face Reid. Reid placed one hand on each side of Luke's face and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back a little he opened his eyes wanting to get lost in Luke's gaze. Those chocolate brown eyes were always open for him. They always welcomed him. Reid leaned in to kiss Luke again. Slower this time and with more passion. His hands slid down Luke's face to his neck and then his chest and then down to his waist. He pulled Luke's hips into him so that Luke would know just how he made him feel. Luke moaned into his mouth. Their kisses became more fervent and were exploding with desire.

Reid's hands went to the button of Luke's jeans. Getting it loose he opened the zipper and then pulled Luke's pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. Luke stepped out of his pants and boxers and kicked them away and was suddenly being lifted onto the counter. Reid positioned him right on the edge of the counter and then ground himself into Luke. Luke hastily started to unbutton Reid's shirt as Reid worked on his pants. Luke tore off his shirt and they were both completely naked. Reid stepped back for a second admiring Luke's body. Taking in all of the want and desire that he knew Luke was feeling. No one had ever looked at him the way Luke had. Plenty of guys had been attracted to him. Plenty of guys had wanted to fuck him. But none of them ever looked at him with as much passion and love as Luke. Luke had a way of going beyond the surface and delving into Reid's heart and soul and mind so that they were completely lost in each other.

Reid could tell that Luke was getting impatient and so was he so he rushed forward crashing into Luke taking his mouth for his own. Reid pulled him back to the edge of the counter and then reached into a drawer digging for the bottle of lube that they had stashed in there for moments like this. He quickly coated himself and pushed into Luke. They both groaned. Reid didn't waste any time as he started pounding into Luke hard and deep. Luke hooked his feet together behind Reid angling his hips up so that Reid could get even deeper. His hands gripped the counter wanting to press as hard as he could against Reid. Reid's hands went to Luke's hips and began pulling him in with every thrust. Pound after pound each time grazing Luke's prostate. Luke's head was tilted back his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Reid used all of this strength then and thrust into Luke the hardest he had ever done before and Luke cried out, "Oh god yes!" He thrust in again just as hard. "Fuck Reid!" They were both tensing and were so close to the edge. Luke reached down wrapping his hand around his cock stroking it. Within seconds Luke was exploding in between them sending shockwaves over his entire body.

"Open your eyes Luke. I want to see you. " Luke opened his eyes just in time to see Reid's gloss over as he came inside of him. Luke clenched down onto Reid trying to draw out his orgasm as long as possible. Reid leaned into Luke resting his forehead against his chest. Luke's hands came up as he began to run his fingers through Reid's hair. Slowly their heart rates settled and their breathing evened out but they didn't move. Reid at some point had wrapped his arms around Luke as he cradled him to his chest. They were both so relaxed that they probably could have fallen asleep right there but then the timer on the oven went off jerking them out of their trance.

"Lasagna is done!" Luke said as he hopped off of the counter and went to turn off the buzzer. Then he wiped himself clean before opening the oven to take out their dinner. The smell wafted up to Reid's nose and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"Love you Luke." Luke turned and set the lasagna on the table smiling at Reid's sentiment. He never got tired of hearing those words come out of his mouth. After both changing into some sweats and t-shirt they settled down at the table and enjoyed their quiet dinner together.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Normally Luke would join his parents and siblings at either the farm or his mother's house on Christmas day for presents and breakfast but he was hoping that he would be unavailable this year. He had called his mother telling her of his plans and asked if they could have a Christmas Eve dinner at the farm so that he could open presents with his brother and sisters. She was so thrilled hearing about his plans for Reid and the house that she immediately agreed.

Luke had his gifts for his family stashed up in his room at the farm so the only thing he needed to bring with him that night was a small wrapped box that he had in his jacket pocket. As far as Reid was concerned they were planning on exchanging gifts in the morning. When they arrived at the farm they were bombarded by Ethan and Natalie and Luke knew that they were excited to be opening presents. When they went inside there was a huge spread of food already set on the table waiting for them. "Hi boys. You're just in time. Dinner is ready."

Everyone sat down and dug in. Reid didn't pay attention to the small talk that was going around the table as he was too busy stuffing his mouth with ham and potatoes and bread and everything else he could get his hands on. Ethan and Natalie were getting antsy about the presents so as soon as they were done eating they gathered in the living room by the Christmas tree. Luke asked Reid and Holden for help bringing down the presents, Ethan's in particular.

Ethan's eyes were wide with anticipation as Luke and Holden set the huge box down in front of him. "This one's yours Eth."

"Really Luke! It's so big!" Luke smiled and then handed a gift to Natalie, Faith, and his mother.

"Your gift is outside dad. I figured we could do these first and then go out to the barn for yours."

"The barn?" Holden said confused.

"You'll see." Luke responded excitedly. Reid watched Luke and couldn't help but smile. He knew how much he had been looking forward to this. Luke has such a big heart and loved to give but his favorite part was seeing the reactions. Reid loved seeing Luke's reaction to the reactions. It was in moments like these that he would never understand what he had done to deserve the love of this amazing, caring, and kind-hearted man. "So who wants to go first?"

"Me, me, me!" Ethan yelled jumping up and down with his hand raised in the air.

"OK, Eth. Go for it!" Luke said laughing. Ethan started to rip the paper off of the large box but was so small that he could only get small strips off at a time. He was quickly making a mess. He had nearly gotten all of the paper off one side of the box and his eyes widened. "You want some help, buddy?" Ethan nodded so Luke helped him rip off the rest of the paper. Ethan just stood there staring eyes wide and mouth open. It was a powerwheels truck.

"Oh wow Luke! This is great! I wuv it!" Ethan crashed into Luke hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"That's from Reid too."

"Thank you Reid." Ethan said as he leaned over and hugged Reid as well. Reid looked a little uncomfortable but hugged him back. Then Ethan broke away and went back to the box. "Can we open it now?" Ethan looked from Luke to his father to his mother.

"Sure Buddy. But let's let everyone else open their gifts first and then when we got out to see Dad's gift you can try it out." Ethan sat back down disappointed. "Ok Nat. Your turn." Natalie smiled and starting ripping the paper off her much smaller box.

"OMG!" She yelled as she saw what it was. She held it up for everyone else to see.

"Oh Luke. Are you sure she is old enough for an iPad?" Lily asked concerned.

"I'm sure it will be fine mom." Natalie ran over and hugged Luke thanking him and thanked Reid as well. "Glad you like it Nat. You can put your music on there, go online, and play a ton of games." She was already tearing open the box as Luke was talking. Luke looked at Faith now and nodded at her to open her gift. She tried to hide her excitement not wanting to give away too much emotion but when she had ripped off enough paper to see what was underneath she squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luke was so happy that she had liked the laptop that he had picked out. It had taken more time to figure out her gift than anyone else's. Faith wasn't always the easiest person to please but he figured that a laptop would be practical if anything else especially with her heading to college the following year. Reid watched in awe at the ever expanding smile on Luke's face. He didn't know how Luke did it. He didn't know how Luke expressed so much joy, so much love with just a smile. He knew the things that Luke's smile could accomplish because it was all it took sometimes to push him over the edge.

Lily opened her gift next and was a little upset with Luke for spending so much money on all of their gifts. That wasn't to say that she didn't absolutely love the beautiful diamond necklace and matching bracelet that he had gotten her. After they had gotten Ethan's truck out of the box they carried it outside and set it on the ground. Ethan jumped into it as Luke and Holden showed him how to work it. It was touch and go at first as Ethan was learning the controls but soon they were all headed down to the barn Ethan driving alongside the rest of the group.

When they got down to the barn Luke asked everyone to wait outside and for his dad to cover his eyes. Luke went inside and brought out his dad's gift. "Ok. Open your eyes." Holden opened his eyes but couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing bedside Luke was a beautiful black Andalusion horse. Holden stepped forward.

"Luke. What did you do?"

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes she is but this is too much."

"Nothing is ever too much for you, dad. I love you." Holden pulled Luke into a tight grip. When he released Luke he turned back to the horse. He reached out his hand swiping it down the horse's mane. Holden couldn't wipe the look of awe off of his face and this made Luke smile. He knew that his dad loved the horse already. After everyone got a turn to pet the horse and Ethan got to ride around a bit more in his truck they went back inside to eat dessert. When Reid had finished his second piece of pie Luke spoke. "One more." Luke said turning towards Reid handing him the small box that he had in his coat pocket. Reid looked confused.

"I thought we were exchanging gifts tomorrow. I don't have yours." Luke took his hand reassuringly.

"I know but this one couldn't wait. Open it." Luke could see Lily grinning out of the corner of his eye but didn't take his gaze from Reid. Reid carefully unwrapped the paper from the small box and then lifted the lid. He pulled out a single key from inside. He looked at it confused and then up at Luke. "If you are ready to go I will show you what that opens." Reid nodded. They got up and said their goodbyes and thank yous and then walked out to the car. Once they had gotten in the car Luke handed Reid a blindfold.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"For a genius you are not very smart are you? You tie it around your eyes dork."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Deathly. Put it on." Luke touched his hand to Reid's knee and then started to move it up his leg towards his groin. "I'll make it worth your while, I promise." Reid looked down at Luke's hand on his leg and then back up at the look in Luke's eyes and knew that he would definitely make good on his promise so he did what he was told and tied the blindfold around his eyes. Luke put the car in drive and then placed his hand back on Reid's leg driving down the path that led to the road. They drove for about ten minutes and then turned down a small road lined with trees. Luke pulled up in front of the house that was all lit up with Christmas lights and got out of the car. He went around opening Reid's door for him and helped him out of the car positioning him directly in front of the house. Stepping behind Reid he removed the blindfold.

"Luke?"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Luke?" Luke grabbed Reid's hand and squeezed it.

"Now don't freak out just yet. At least come inside first." Luke tugged on Reid's hand and pulled him up the steps which were different than the last time he saw them. The whole porch was different and it now appeared to wrap around the entire house. Luke opened the doors which also seemed to be different if Reid remembered correctly. Instead of the standard wooden door that was there before there were double doors with huge glass cut outs in them. Reid could see inside as all the lights were on. When they stepped inside Reid's eyes darted around taking it all in. Not only had the house been empty the last time he was there but the colors of the walls were different as well. Each room that he could see was painted in various shades of neutral tones which Reid actually liked. The house was decorated for Christmas as well and Reid could see a large Christmas tree in the living room covered in lights and ornaments. Reid really liked the living room. It looked like him. It looked like if decorating was actually something that he enjoyed that this is what he would have come up with. His favorite part of the living room was the huge flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall opposite the couch. Reid couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to watch porn on a screen that big and made a mental note to find out later.

Luke had been right next to Reid the entire time just watching him and hoping that he didn't get too mad. Thankfully Reid seemed to actually like what he was seeing. Luke breathed a sigh of relief and then tugged on his hand. "Come on. I'll show you the kitchen." They walked through the dinning room and Reid paused to touch the table checking to see how sturdy it was. Luke grinned only being able to imagine what Reid had in mind for it. Reid stopped in his tracks when they had stepped into the kitchen. His eyes zeroed in on the huge fridge. Luke walked towards it and opened the double doors revealing the fully stocked shelves inside. Reid's eyes sparkled thinking about how many sandwiches he could make with all of that food. "Later." Luke said seeing that look in Reid's eyes.

Luke closed the fridge and began to walk back towards the living room as Reid followed. He walked up to the French doors at the far end of the room and opened them up to a huge deck in the back that was lit up with Christmas lights along the trellis that surrounded it. Luke grabbed Reid's hand again and led him down the stairs and along the path that went to the pond. They walked to end of the dock and Reid reached down to feel the cushions on the lounges. A smirk formed on his lips thinking about what he could do to Luke out there.

Luke sat down on the edge of one of the lounge chairs and patted the space next to him. Reid joined him. "So what do you think so far?" Reid was very quiet at first and this made Luke a little scared. Reid turned towards Luke and placed his hand on Luke's cheek. Luke leaned into the touch hoping that this meant something good. Looking up into the deep blue pools he smiled. Reid smiled back.

"I love it…I love you Luke." Reid leaned in and kissed Luke gently on the lips. Pulling away Reid leaned against the back of the chair bringing Luke with him so that they were laying next to each other faces level. They resumed kissing. It was slow and easy and didn't carry the weight of anything more. They were content just being there together. Happy to be wrapped in each other's arms lips touching. After a while Luke sat up.

"Let's go inside. I wanna show you my favorite room in the house." They went back inside and Luke led them upstairs to a door at the end of the hall. He stepped to the side and then motioned for Reid to open it. Reid turned the knob and pushed it open stepping in. On the wall opposite of them there was a huge four poster bed and Reid began to make a mental list of all the ways he could use the bed during sex. The room was lit by candles that seemed to be on every flat surface in the room. Luke pushed him further into the room. "Do you like the bed?" Reid had this mischievous grin on his face.

"I think we'll have to test it out before I can put my seal of approval on it." Luke giggled pulling Reid towards the bed. He grabbed the hem of Reid's sweater and lifted it up over his head tossing it on the floor and then moved his hands to Reid's pants. Once they were unbuttoned Reid pushed them down with his underwear and kicked them off. As Reid took off his shoes and socks Luke worked on his own clothing. They were now standing face to face completely naked.

Luke's eyes darted towards the bed telling Reid to get on it. Reid lay down on the bed resting his head on the pillows. Luke motioned with his hand for Reid to flip over. Once Reid was on his stomach Luke spread his legs apart. Luke placed one hand on each of Reid's cheeks and pulled them apart. Leaning down he circled his tongue around Reid's hold as Reid squirmed. Luke did this a few more times before inserting his tongue into Reid. He darted it in and out and could hear Reid whimper. Luke reached for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube coating his fingers. He gently massaged around Reid's hole before inserting two fingers. Reid jerked his hips up groaning into the sheets. He rubbed over Reid's prostate a few times getting him sufficiently worked up. He pulled his fingers out and Reid lifted his ass inviting Luke to enter him. When Luke didn't Reid lifted his head and turned to look at him.

"I want you to ride me." Reid grinned getting up pushing Luke down onto his back. He swung a leg over him so that he was straddling him. Reid held Luke's cock up and lowered himself onto him slowly. Luke gasped. "Fuck Reid. You're so tight. It feels…" His words trailed off as Reid began to move up and down Luke's cock clenching tightly at the base. Luke's hands went to Reid's hips helping grind his ass deeper onto his cock. Reid had one hand on the bed next to Luke's face and the other cupped his cheek. Reid leaned down to kiss Luke slowly and passionately. Reid sat back up resting his hands on Luke's chest and road Luke's cock slow and hard rocking forward a little when Luke was deepest inside him so that his cock would graze his prostate.

It was taking everything Luke had to keep his eyes open so that he could see how beautiful Reid looked. He had never looked so amazing. His eyes were so blue and so bright and full of lust and love as they rolled back into his head. His mouth open slightly letting out soft groans with each rock of his hips. Reid's chest was now glistening with sweat accentuating each muscle with every move he made. Luke reached for Reid's leaking cock that was resting on his stomach and began to stroke it in time with Reid's movements. It was slow and sensual and neither was in any hurry for it to end but they also didn't know how much longer they could hold on.

Reid pulled Luke up so that he was sitting giving Reid a better angle to ride Luke's cock. Reid rocked and Luke stroked. Once. Twice. Three times and Reid's warm sticky come was splattered between them as he his bit down on Luke's shoulder. The pain from the bite mixed with the intensity of Reid tightening around Luke's cock sent him over the edge as well and he came deep inside of Reid. Luke fell back onto the bed bringing Reid with him clutching him to his chest. They lay there breathing heavily arms wrapped around each other Luke still inside of Reid. Just before they drifted off to sleep Luke heard Reid mumble something. "I really like this bed…"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reid rolled over to put his arm around Luke but all he found was empty space. He opened his eyes and saw a piece of paper resting on Luke's pillow.

_Follow the Arrows _

Reid sat up and saw paper arrows on the floor leading out of the bedroom. He got up and put on a robe that had been laying at the end of the bed and headed in the direction that the arrows pointed. He walked down the hall glancing in the other bedrooms that he hadn't seen yet before following the arrows down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the arrows turned right and then right again leading down another hall. He passed the dining room, another bedroom, and a bathroom. He could see that the arrows led to a door at the end of the hall. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly but definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. Luke was leaned back in a chair with his feet up on a beautiful mahogany desk and was completely naked except for the huge grin that he wore on his face.

"Merry Christmas." Reid looked around the rest of the room and realized that it was an office. The desk was positioned in front of a wind that looked out onto the pond. The two adjacent walls were covered by floor to ceiling bookcases that appeared to house everything from literature to medical journals. In the left corner there was a huge arm chair with a matching ottoman and in the right corner there was a mini bar. "So….Do you like it?" Reid looked around the room again and then focused his gaze back onto Luke. Reid walked over to the desk and went around to where Luke was sitting. He spun the chair so that it was facing him and opened the robe before straddling Luke. His ground his hardening cock into Luke's.

"Can you tell how much I like it?" Reid whispered his breath hot on Luke's ear.

"Not me…the office!" Reid pulled back from nibbling on Luke's neck with a confused look on his face.

"Office? Didn't even notice it." Reid went back to Luke's neck sucking now leaving a mark.

"Reid!" Reid chuckled into Luke's neck.

"I love it Luke. Thank you." Reid placed a hand on Luke's cheek and leaned into kiss him.

It started out slow but quickly turned into something more as their hands were everywhere and anywhere that they could reach. Luke sucked on a couple of fingers and then reached around and entered Reid. Reid bucked into his lap creating a nice friction for their growing cocks. Luke arched his fingers slightly to get that perfect angle. He rubbed over Reid's prostate causing Reid to shiver all over. Luke withdrew his fingers and lifted Reid's hips a little so that he could line up his cock. Once Reid felt the tip teasing his hole he lowered himself down onto it clenching with every inch that he took in. Once Luke was all the way inside Reid he placed his hands on his hips. Reid moved up and down Luke's cock slamming down into his lap to get him as deep as possible. Luke's head was resting on the chair when Reid yanked him by the neck crashing his lips into Luke's. They kissed violently hand gripped in each other's hair as Reid fucked himself on Luke's cock.

"Fuck Reid! You feel so good!" Reid loved hearing Luke say that and sped up his movements knowing that Luke was close. His head was thrown back against the chair again eyes squeezed tight. Reid bucked hard again and again until Luke's was coming screaming Reid's name. Reid got up off of Luke and picked him up setting him on the desk as gently as possible. Reid spread Luke's legs apart and didn't even bother to do any prep work before pressing into Luke. "Oh fuck yeah!" Reid slammed into Luke harder and harder with each thrust. "Fuck me Reid!" that was all it took and Reid was coming deep inside of Luke. Resting his head against Luke's chest Reid could feel Luke's come slowly leaking out of him and down his leg. He reached down to catch some with his fingers and then stuck them in his mouth. After removing them Reid kissed Luke hard on the lips parting them with his tongue and Luke groaned into his mouth tasting himself there.

Reid stood slipping out of Luke and glanced around the room. He walked over to one of the bookcases and started scanning the titles. He pulled a book of the shelf and flipped through the pages with a slight grin forming on his lips. Luke smiled. The office had gotten Reid's seal of approval. "Come with me into the living room. I have something else for you." Reid looked up from the book.

"Something else? Luke, you've already done more than enough." Luke took the book that Reid was holding and put it back onto the shelf and then took Reid's hand in his.

"Nothing I could ever do would be enough." Luke picked the robe of off the floor and handed it to Reid and then put one on himself that had been lying on the chair in the corner. Taking Reid's hand again he pulled him down the hall into the living room. He sat on a chair that was next to the Christmas tree and picked up a gift.

"I feel kinda bad Luke. Your present is still back at my place." Luke grinned.

"No its not. I brought it with us hoping that we would be staying here." He pointed to the gift that Reid had so expertly wrapped.

"First open this though." Luke handed him the gift he had been holding. Reid slowly ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a plain white box. Removing the lid he peered inside. He pulled out a figurine of the Eiffel Tower looking at it confused. Underneath it were a brochure for a hotel in Paris and a travel itinerary. Reid looked up at Luke now.

"What is this?"

"I planned a trip to Paris for us."

"Luke I have patients…I can't just take off to Paris for…" Reid looked at the itinerary again. "A month!"

"You are the chief of staff I think that you have a pretty good chance of getting the time off. Plus I talked to Bob and he said that he's sure that Chris can oversee things while we are gone."

"Doogie? You want me to run off to Paris with you and let Doogie run MY hospital?"

"Come on Reid. Chris isn't that bad. He's a good doctor. I'm sure he will be fine for a month." Luke moved to sit next to Reid and held his hand rubbing in small circles with his thumb. "You work so hard. You could use a vacation. Don't you want to see Paris with me?" Luke looked at Reid with those big Luke puppy dog eyes and Reid melted. How could he say no to those eyes? Reid suddenly wondered if this was what their life was going to be like. Him giving into Luke and those eyes for the rest of their lives. Thinking about it again Reid realized that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes of course I want to see Paris with you Luke." Luke grinned his big Luke grin and pulled Reid in for a kiss. When Reid pulled away he looked down at his gift for Luke and got a little nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"You just…you did so much for me Luke…I just…I hope that you like my gift as much as I like yours."

"I would love anything that came from you Reid." Reid picked up the gift and handed it to Luke hesitantly. Reid bit his bottom lip watching Luke tear off the paper and then open the lid to the box. Luke stopped. His fingers resting on the thing inside the box. Reid couldn't see his face so he didn't know if he liked it or he hated it. He was starting to panic when Luke looked up at him tears in his eyes and a weak smile. Looking back down at the gift Luke pulled the leather bound book out of the box and ran his fingers over the embossed lettering on the cover. _A collection of short stories by Luke Snyder._ "Reid." It was all Luke could get out before the tears that had been welling up in his eyes spilled down onto his cheeks. Reid pulled Luke to his chest running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. You don't like it. I'm sorry…" Luke jerked back looking at Reid confused and hurt.

"Of course I like it…I more than like it Reid. I love it….I love you. Thank you." Luke kissed Reid's left cheek. "Thank you." His right cheek. "Thank you." His lips.

"There's more. Look inside." Luke opened the book and saw that there was a piece of paper inside. He picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Mr. Snyder,_

_On behalf of the University of California, Los Angeles I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance into the creative writing program…_

Luke couldn't read anymore. His eyes had filled with tears again as the paper fell out of his hand. Reid cupped Luke's face with both hands and raised his head so that he could look at Luke. "I hope you're not angry. The book was supposed to be a back of gift just in case you weren't accepted or I didn't hear back from them in time. Your mom helped gather up a bunch of your old stories and fill out the application…" Luke pressed his lips against Reid's.

"If you hadn't already asked I would ask you to marry me right now." Reid smiled and Luke laughed kissing Reid again. After a while they lay back onto the couch arms wrapped around each other both truly happy to have each other and happy to be home.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two days later Luke and Reid were completely moved into the new house. Waking up together in their big comfy bed in their very own house had been amazing. They had been very busy trying to break in every room of the house and were enjoying every minute of it. Reid's favorite so far had been the kitchen. Luke had hoisted Reid onto the counter and fucked him into oblivion. The sensation of Luke inside him mixed with his ass pressed against the cold surface of the granite had been exhilarating.

When Luke woke up that morning he decided that he wanted to throw a New Year's Eve party to show off the house and had frantically gotten up and went to work on the plans. There was no time for invitations so he and Faith whom he bribed called everyone in town. Though it was last minute they had gotten confirmation from pretty much everyone. Even Gwen, Will, Ally, and Casey were going to drive down from Carbondale for the event. Luke of course offered them a couple of the guest rooms to stay in much to Reid's disappointment.

Reid wasn't looking forward to the party. Not only did he have to attend but technically he was hosting since it was his house and he didn't even want to think about the responsibilities that might entail. He shuddered at the thought of having to greet everyone and smile and be "nice." But Luke had been running around like mad all day with a huge grin plastered to his face and Reid could never refuse that grin. Reid was happy to leave the party prep madness for his shift even if he was going to be at work till eleven.

Around nine he was sitting in his office thinking about how hungry he was and how he wished he was at home with Luke when his phone vibrated on his desk.

_On call room….NOW_

Reid stared at his phone for a moment confused. Then a smile formed on his lips as he jumped out of his chair and rushed out of his office in the direction of the on call room. As he passed the nurses' station he heard the whiny one say something to him but he didn't stop or even respond. Once he reached the door he looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he didn't see anyone he opened the door. Before he could even get it half way open he was being yanked into the dark room. The door slammed and he was pushed up against it. He heard the clicking sound of the door being locked and then nothing. His eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness but he still couldn't make anything out. He could only feel. Hands gripping the waist of his pants. His belt being unbuckled. The button on his jeans. The zipper. "Luke?"

"Shhhhhh"

His pants were now down around his ankles. Fingers rested lightly at his waist before tugging down his underwear as well. Hot breath on his rock hard cock. A finger running down the length of him. The warm wet tip of a tongue circling his head. Reid inhaled sharply as he was enveloped by warmth. He shivered as the warmth withdrew and the cold air of the room hit his now wet cock. The warmth returned. It moved up and down him gliding with the mixture of pre-come and saliva. A hand cupped his balls gently massaging them. He jerked his head back hitting the door. The hand that had been cupping his balls left only to move to his ass a few seconds later now wet. Fingers entered him and he pressed back further into the door. The fingers arched. Knuckles rubbing against his prostate. His breathing began to accelerate. The warmth that moved up and down him went faster now. His hands searched for something, anything to grip. The warmth continued to move. The knuckles continued to rub. His muscles tensing. Squeezing his ass tightly around the fingers inside him he filled up the warmth surrounding his cock as he pulsated. The warmth left him now. He stood their plastered to the door. Head spinning. A smell had now wafted across the room. Something familiar….Pizza.

The lights in the room went on now and Luke was standing in front of him smiling. "Hungry? I brought you dinner." Reid stood there eyes wide. He couldn't speak. He didn't have any words. Luke bent down and pulled up his underwear and then his pants. He buttoned the button and zipped the zipper and buckled the belt. Reid still hadn't moved. Luke leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips then turned towards the table that the pizza box was sitting on and put a few slices onto a plate handing it to Reid. Reid snapped out of his daze now taking the plate from Luke. They sat down and Reid inhaled three slices before taking a break.

"Thanks."

"For the pizza or the other thing?"

"Definitely the pizza…I was starving!" Reid laughed as Luke smacked him in the arm.

"The plans for the party are really coming together. " Reid smiled pretending to care. Luke continued to talk about party plans as Reid pretended to listen and demolished the rest of the pizza. Reid's pager went off. Saved by the bell he thought as he looked at it.

"Emergency. Gotta go." He kissed Luke and rushed out the door. Luke cleaned up their mess and went back home.

It was around midnight when Reid had pulled up in front of their house. The emergency page had taken longer than he had liked. Once inside he went upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible. When he reached their bedroom he could see Luke curled up in their bed sleeping soundly. He went into their adjoining bathroom brushed his teeth and undressed throwing his clothes in the hamper. Going back into the room he climbed into bed and cuddled up next to Luke wrapping his arms around him. Luke sighed leaning into him and then drifted back to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was New Year's Eve day and Reid was working the early shift so that he could attend Luke's party that evening. Every time Reid would call it Luke's party Luke would correct him and say it was their party. Reid would just roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath in agreement. Reid was walking down the hall heading for an exam room when he heard Nurse Gretchen speak, "Dr. Oliver!" She said to enthusiastically. "I'm really looking forward to your party tonight!" Reid cursed to himself. Fucking Luke! It was bad enough that he had to deal with these idiots while he was at work but now to have them in his home. He tried to hide his disdain by turning the corners of his lips upward in an almost smile. He tried to remember what Luke had taught him about thinking before speaking.

"That's great. Luke has been working really hard putting it together." Reid gripped the chart in his hand and stared at his feet. "Well I have a patient." Reid heard Gretchen say something about seeing him later as he walked away.

Back at home Luke had been going non-stop since he and Reid had gotten up that morning. The party supply company had arrived early to set up mainly because Luke had wanted to have the party outside and so he had rented a tent that apparently took a while to set up. Space heaters would be placed sporadically so that they didn't get too cold. After assembling the tent they got to work on positioning the tables and chairs. After they were done another company came in to do the table settings. And after them the catering company arrived to set up the bar and a buffet. Lights were strung from the top of tent which was almost sheer so that they would be able to see the stars later that night. Luke surveyed everything and was pleased with how it had all turned out.

About an hour before guests were supposed to be arriving Reid was still not home and Luke was getting worried. He was about to call him when he got a text.

_Emergency surgery. Just leaving. Be home in 20. Xo_

Luke smiled at the _xo_. Reid tried to pretend to be brooding and tough but Luke knew better. He knew that when it came to him that Reid was anything but tough. With Luke Reid was tender and caring and loving and would never intentionally do anything to hurt him. Sometimes Reid was Reid but then there were times when Reid would do something so small and so insignificant but so sweet. Luke laughed to himself. Reid would die if he knew that Luke had used the word sweet to describe him.

Luke was upstairs in their bedroom laying out clothes for Reid when he came rushing in. He kissed him quickly before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "Sorry I'm late. I'm just gonna take a quick shower" Reid yelled unnecessarily as Luke had followed him into the bathroom.

"No problem. I'm gonna go downstairs. The DJ just got here and I need to make sure he knows where to set up. I laid some clothes out for you." Luke rushed downstairs and out the front door to meet the DJ and take him around back to set up. Luke looked at his watched seeing that there was only 20 minutes left before people would be arriving. Luke had just finished with the DJ and was talking to the caterer about something when he saw Reid walk out the back door towards the tent. Luke stopped talking midsentence. Luke had bought Reid a new suit. He knew that Reid had hated it when Luke bought him clothing but he had seen it and had known that it would look great on Reid and couldn't help himself. It turns out he had been right.

Reid was walking towards him, the suit hugging him in all the right places. It was a dark charcoal color and he had paired it with a slate blue dress shirt. Luke could tell even from 15 feet away that the shirt had been the perfect color to bring out the amazing blue of Reid's eyes. Luke smiled when his eyes made their way up to Reid's hair. Reid had attempted to style it in that messy spiky way that Luke did. When Reid was in front of him Luke reached up and did a little adjusting to his hair before moving his hand to rest on Reid's cheek. "You look…" Luke leaned in and kissed Reid. "…Wow…" He kissed Reid again. When Luke pulled back Reid had a smug expression on his face. He knew that he was hot but that didn't mean that he didn't like hearing it. Especially from Luke.

They stood there staring into each other's eyes when someone came rushing towards them. "Mr. Snyder. Your guests are starting to arrive." Luke tore his gaze away from Reid and turned towards the party planner.

"Thank you Melissa. Come on Reid." Luke took Reid's hand and drug him inside to the front door so that they could greet people as they came in. The first to arrive was Katie and Chris.

"Wow you guys! This is a great house!" Katie leaned to peck Luke and then Reid on the cheek.

"It was all Luke's doing but I have to admit that it's kinda grown on me." Reid smiled at Katie and then at Luke. He completely ignored Chris. Even though it had been months since the whole train debacle he still hadn't forgotten about the fact that Chris's stupidity had almost taken him away from Luke.

"Glad you guys could make it. " Luke said shaking Chris's hand. "The party is through those doors if you want to head back." Behind them was his mother and father. Luke didn't fail to notice how close they were looking. By the time they were done welcoming Luke's parents there was a long line of people behind them. After fifteen minutes of this Reid was going a little crazy. His face was hurting from the smile that he had plastered on his face and he had the overwhelming urge to wash his hands from all of the hands he had to shake. Reid was also pretty sure that he had a mixture of red and pink kiss marks on his cheeks. In between the next couple of guests Reid shot a glare at Luke making sure that Luke understood how much he was going to owe him after this already too long night.

About half way through Gwen, Will, Ally, and Casey came walking in. They mooned over the house for a few minutes before heading out back. After having greeted all the guests Luke grabbed Reid's hand and was going to drag him out back when Reid changed direction pulling him towards the guest bedroom. "Reid what are you…" Luke didn't have time to finish his sentence because Reid was pushing him against the door of the bedroom and kissing him. "Reid…" More kissing. "We have…mmmmm" Luke groaned into Reid's mouth and pushed himself against Reid. He could feel how hard Reid was and knew where this would go if he didn't get them out of there as soon as possible. He attempted to free himself from Reid's grasp but it was unsuccessful and somehow Reid had turned them and was leading them towards the bed. When Luke's legs had hit the bed Reid pushed him down onto and climbed on top of him before Luke could get away. He was unbuttoning Luke's pants when Luke had snapped out of his daze.

"Reid. There are ton of people out back. They are probably wondering where we…" Luke couldn't finish because Reid had finally gotten his pants undone and had reached into his underwear and had wrapped his hand around his cock before taking him in his mouth all the way. "Oh fuck Reid!" Reid moved up and down him making sure that his mouth was tight around Luke. He cupped Luke's balls with his other hand and Luke moaned even louder "Fuck…." Squeeze, suck, massage. "Fuck me! Fuck me now!" Reid was already unbuttoning his pants before Luke could say it a second time. He pushed them down to his knees and pulled Luke towards him lifting his legs to rest on his shoulders. He didn't bother with lube or prepping Luke he just pushed into him and went to work. Reid didn't waste any time. He fucked Luke hard and fast and Luke cried out every time he would linger over his prostate. Reid took a hand from Luke's hip where he had been gripping him and wrapped it around Luke's cock. He pumped it fast and hard in time with his thrusts until they were both coming seconds later. Reid had done his best to catch Luke's come so he didn't get any of it on his clothes. They both cleaned up making sure that other was still impeccable and then headed out to join their guests.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Luke and Reid headed back to their guests Reid noticed a few pointed stares. He was glad that Luke was too excited to notice and definitely didn't plan on pointing it out. Even though parties were not Reid's thing he wasn't going to ruin that evening for Luke especially after he had worked so hard to put it together.

The party was in full swing now with music playing and alcohol flowing. Luke drug him around the tent chatting shortly with everyone. Reid did his best to seem enthusiastic but he couldn't help but let a few deep sighs escape. Luke was fielding some questions from Gwen and Ally about the décor of the house and Reid took this chance to make a break for the bar. When he had reached the bar he grabbed the first glass that he saw and downed its contents. Thankfully there were already full glasses of champagne sitting out. He grabbed another and downed that as well and was about to drink another when Katie stopped him.

"Whoa! Slow down Reid." Katie said taking the glass out of Reid's hand.

"Why? I don't have anywhere else to be and in case you didn't notice this is a party." Reid reached for the glass that Katie was holding.

"But you have guests. Just take it easy…For Luke's sake." Reid frowned. She had said the right thing. His hand dropped to his side as he scanned the tent for Luke. He was still in the same place talking to Gwen and Ally. His eyes shone and his smile was amazingly bright that night. Reid's eyes softened as the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly.

"Oh Reid…" Katie said snapping him out of his Luke induced daze.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"It's…It's nothing…I mean…I just remember what it was like to have someone look at me like that." She smiled weakly but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Like what?" Reid said clueless as to what she was talking about.

"Like he is the only one in the room….Like nothing or no one else matters…Like the sun rises and sets in his eyes…Like his smile shines as bright as the stars…I could go on." Reid glared at her.

"I was not looking at him like that." He turned his face away from her but just before he did she saw the smile forming. "See you later Katie." Reid said as he walked back towards Luke. He realized then that even though he hated this night that there was nowhere else he would rather be then standing next to Luke.

About 20 minutes after Reid had rejoined Luke Dinner was being served. Everyone lined up to go through the buffet line. When Reid had finally gotten to the plates he grabbed two. Luke looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything. It turned out to be pretty difficult to try and fill up two plates all on your own so Luke would scoop something onto his plate and then scoop something onto one of Reid's plates. When they had finally made it to their table Reid could barely hold his overloaded plates up. Luke set his plate down first and then took one of Reid's from him so that he could set the other down without spilling. Gwen, Will, Ally, and Casey who were also at their table stared at Reid in disbelief. He didn't even notice as he sat down and started shoveling food into his mouth. Luke laughed at their open mouthed expressions and started on his own plate. After a few minutes the rest of them started eating at well but still snuck a few glances at Reid every once and a while.

Everyone at their table made small talk as they ate except for Reid. He was still eating as people started to get up and mingle again. Luke was of course up and about talking to everyone. It never ceased to amaze Reid how well Luke could connect with people. It didn't matter where he was. It didn't matter who it was. Luke could strike up a conversation with someone in a grocery store, or make friends with someone on a plane. He could go anywhere and would always find someone to talk to. Reid had never been unhappy with who he was. He had always been confident. But he couldn't help but admire this quality in Luke. There were so many things about Luke that he admired. Luke always felt inferior next to Reid but Reid had never once agreed with him. Sure Reid was a genius. Sure Reid was a world-renowned neurosurgeon. But there was one thing he could never be and that was Luke.

Luke was beautiful without even trying. He was smarter than he ever gave himself credit for. He was kind and compassionate in ways that Reid could never be. He was amazingly creative and talented. And he was so many other things that Reid would never be as far as he was concerned. If you were to ask Luke though you would get a totally different story. If you had asked Luke he would say that Reid was all those things and more. And that is why they were great together. They complimented each other and brought out the best in each other. Separately they were fine. But together they were extraordinary. Together they were amazing. Together they were forever and always. What made them even better was that even though neither of them would ever be able to express how much they loved the other they were never unsure of their feelings. Even though there would never be the right words to describe what was truly in their hearts it was still known. Not only to them but to anyone that had witnessed them together.

A while later the dinner food was cycled out and was replaced with desert and Reid left the table long enough to load up a plate with one of everything from cookies to cheesecake. The music was playing and there were people dancing. Reid hoped that Luke wouldn't want to dance. Reid did not dance. It had nothing to do with whether he was capable of dancing, he just didn't do it. Ever.

Luke who had circulated around the tent had made his way back to their table and sat down in the chair next to Reid. He placed his hand on Reid's leg and gave it a little squeeze. He looked at him lovingly and Reid knew what was coming. He knew that Luke wanted him to dance. And the worst part is that he would do it. He would do it because Luke wanted him to. "Dance?" He said softly and timidly. Reid was about to protest but then Luke spoke again, "For me?" Reid looked at Luke. He was pleading with those big brown eyes of his and Reid could do nothing but stand and take Luke's hand as they made their way to the dance floor as the song The Only Exception started playing. Reid pulled Luke close and they swayed to the music slowly. Reid was thankful that it was a slow song. Slow dancing wasn't really dancing he thought. It's just swaying back and forth. Luke rested his head against Reid's and it was only them. No one else mattered in that moment. No one else even existed.

An hour later the DJ announced a one minute warning and everyone started finding their partners so that they were ready for that New Year's kiss. Will, Gwen, Casey, Ally, Luke and Reid were all grouped together. When it got to the end they all chanted together… "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1….Happy New Year!" Luke didn't care what anyone else did in that moment because Reid had cupped his face in his hands just like he had done the first time in Dallas and pulled Luke in for kiss.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Luke was in his office at Grimaldi remembering New Year's Eve for the hundredth time in the last two weeks. After they had gotten rid of everyone except for those that were staying Reid had hurried Luke to their bedroom so they could bring in the New Year properly. Everything about that night made Luke smile. There was only two weeks left before he would be leaving for LA for a month. The closer it got the more Luke's emotions spiraled out of control. He was excited about going to LA and being able to get back into writing, but he was also sad. He didn't want to admit and neither did Reid how much they were going to miss each other. Luke desperately tried to convince Reid to come with him but Reid had said it was impossible. Reid refused to leave Doogie in charge for any longer than necessary. The one thing that they hadn't discussed about LA was the fact that a certain person happened to live there. Luke was definitely not going to bring it up because he didn't want Reid to think that him bringing it up meant something. and Reid wasn't going to talk about it because he didn't want Luke to think that he was some jealous asshole.

Luke had seriously been considering selling Grimaldi Shipping in the last week. Trying to get things in order for his absence had reminded him how much he had hated working there. He had a meeting that afternoon with his grandmother to discuss possible buyers and was really looking forward to shedding the last link that he had to Damien. Luke was attempting to sort through mounds of paperwork on his desk when he heard his assistant on the intercom. "Mr. Snyder, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"He won't say."

"Fine, let him in but be ready to call security." Luke was reading one of the files on his desk when he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't think you'll need security, but feel free to frisk me just to be safe." A wide smile formed on Luke's lips as he jumped up from his chair coming from around the desk. He practically collided with the Reid, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hard on the lips.

"This is quite a surprise."

"That's the point Luke. You are always surprising me with lunch at work so I thought it was my turn." Reid kissed Luke's smiling lips chuckling a little at how easily pleased Luke was.

"So what did you bring? I'm starving!"

"That's not important right now…" Reid gave Luke a mischievous grin, and Luke stared back incredulously. Luke had never heard Reid refer to food as not important. Before he could question him Reid was walking him back towards his desk. Luke could see the pile of paperwork but before he could stop Reid he had him pushed up onto the desk flat on his back. Read climbed up and was hovering over Luke looking wantonly into his eyes. He could only hold the gaze for so long before crashing his lips into Luke's. Luke responded as he always did his hands roaming and touching every inch of Reid that he could reach. He went for the buttons on Reid's shirt undoing them as fast as he could yanking it off of him. His eyes scanned over Reid's bare chest. Luke never got tired of looking at Reid's beautiful body. They could argue for the rest of their lives about which one of them was more beautiful. Luke of course thought Reid was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and Reid thought that Luke always sold himself short because Luke was the hottest guy he'd never met. Neither of them ever had to worry about wandering eyes because they were too enamored by each other to even notice anyone else.

Reid moved off of Luke taking his hands to Luke's pants. Luke knocked his hands away and pointed to Reid's own pants before working on the button himself. They both had their pants undone and after Reid had pushed his down and kicked them aside he yanked Luke's off as well. Reid gripped the elastic of Luke's boxers and yanked them down pausing only for a moment before taking Luke into his mouth. Reid bobbed up and down Luke gripping hand tightly with one hand and cupping his balls with the other. Luke groaned loudly gripping the edge of the desk. Reid with sucking him hard going down to the base almost every time. Luke would whimper every time he hit the back of Reid's throat. Luke was getting close and didn't want to come yet so he pushed Reid off of him and jumped off the desk. He had Reid bent over the desk and his underwear around his ankles before he could even say anything. Luke spat onto his hand and coated himself quickly before pushing into Reid. Reid groaned into the spilled papers on the desk. Reid had tightened around Luke so Luke stopped and waited for him to relax before pushing the rest of the way in. Once Luke was all the way and he stayed there like that allowing Reid to adjust. He pulled back slowly and could feel the difference. Luke pushed back in sloe again. Out slowly. Back in slowly. Out slowly.

"Jesus Luke! Fuck me already!" Luke grinned and then did what he was told slamming back into Reid hard and fast. "Mmmmfff." Luke continued that pace touching just barely on Reid's prostate every time. He knew he was driving Reid crazy because he could feel him trembling against the desk. "Fuck Luke! Please!" Luke made him wait a little longer wanting to hear him beg some more. Reid sounded so hot when he begged for it. when he heard Reid cry out his name again he finally gave in. With every thrust he would linger on Reid's spot grinding into it. Reid was quivering now gripping the desk with both hands. Luke pulled him back from the desk a little and reached around and wrapped a hand around Reid's cock and started pumping. It only took a few strokes before Reid was coming into Luke's hand his ass gripping Luke tight and hot making him come as well.

Read stayed against the desk and Luke was plastered to his back as their breathing evened out. Luke listened to the beat of Reid's heart through his back, memorizing it's rhythm. They were suddenly interrupted by the intercom. "Mr. Snyder, Mrs. Walsh is here for your appointment." They both jumped up and frantically cleaned up and redressed.

"Tell her I'll be just a minute." Luke's said into the intercom as he tried to straighten the papers that had spilled everywhere. Once they were halfway decent and the desk was put back together Luke went to the door. "Grandmother! You're early!"

"Luke Dear, you look flushed. Are you okay?" She stopped when she saw Reid. "Oh…Reid…Clearly not sick then" she said chuckling lightly. Luke blushed profusely as Reid just stood there grinning.

"Lucinda. Always a pleasure." Reid said kissing her on the cheek before heading over to Luke. "Luke." Reid leaned in and kissed him long and slow on the lips. He could tell that Luke had wanted to protest but was physically unable to. When Reid pulled back Luke's face was an even brighter shade of red and he grinned before walking out the door Luke turned back to his grandmother his mouth open to say something but no words came out.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sitting on the jet staring out the window Luke tried to hold back the tears. It had been harder that he thought to say goodbye to Reid. Ever since Reid had come to do Noah's surgery they had never gone more than a few days without seeing each other. It didn't matter that in the beginning all they did was glare and snipe at each other. They had felt the spark from the start and that had always kept them coming back for more.

They tried to be strong for each other. They didn't say what they were dying to say. They didn't get choked up which was a strain for Luke. They didn't have a long drawn out goodbye. They didn't do any of those things because neither of them could handle it. Neither would have been able to let the other go. Neither one would have said goodbye.

What they did do was make a plan. They promised that they were going to talk every night. That they would text each other. They promised that no matter what they would survive this month. That it was just a stepping stone to bringing them even closer, if that were even possible. They tried to convince each other that this was necessary and important for Luke. They both knew it deep down but that didn't stop them from being sad at the separation. And that didn't stop them both from letting the tears fall after they had parted.

As the tears quietly swept down his face Luke drifted off into a restless sleep. He dreamt of coming home. He dreamt of the plane crashing. And he dreamt of Reid standing there motionless as someone told him the news. He saw the tears streak his face as he cried uncontrollable. He saw his knees hit the ground and his hands go to his face. He saw him clutch his chest as if he were trying to rip his heart from his chest. He saw the man that he loved fall apart. And then he woke up. The pilot was announcing their decent into LA. Luke couldn't believe that he had slept that long.

As soon as they landed he texted Reid to let him know that he had made it there safely. He wanted to call him. To hear his voice. But he knew that he was supposed to be in surgery so he didn't. Luke began to feel a little anxious as the car got closer to the campus. There was special housing for short term classes so he would probably be rooming with someone that would be in the program with him. He hadn't decided yet if he needed a car while he was there. He figured he could always rent one if it became necessary. The driver pulled up in front of a dorm building and stopped. Luke sucked in a breath before stepping out.

Noah was taking a break from filming and was texting Ally. Despite everything that had happened with Luke before he left they had tried to stay in contact. Much to both of their surprise they had gotten pretty close while they had lived together. They had been chatting back and forth about random things when he finally got up the courage to ask her about Luke.

_So…How's Luke?_

_He's good. Casey, Gwen, Will and I drove down for his New Year's Eve party_

_Oh. I didn't know he had one_

_Yeah. It was at the new house_

_New house?_

_Oh…I thought you knew. He and Reid bought a house._

Noah sat here staring at the words on the screen. He knew that Luke had said that he was in love with Reid. And he knew that Reid had asked Luke to marry him…But Noah had thought it was all just a phase. He thought that eventually Luke would come to his senses and remember that they were the ones who were supposed to be getting married. He and Luke. Not Luke and Reid. Noah couldn't for the life of him figure out how everything had gotten so screwed up. He deiced that it was about time he did something to fix this mess.

_I was planning a trip to Oakdale. Do you think it's too soon to make peace with Luke?_

_Doesn't matter. Luke won't be there. He's in LA for the month for school._

Ally knew that she had screwed up as soon as she hit the send key. She frantically hit the end key trying to cancel the message but it was no use. The message was sent.

Noah's face lit up in surprise. Even better he thought to himself. He knew that Ally was kicking herself for letting that slip. Noah was sure that he wasn't supposed to know that Luke was in LA. But that wasn't going to stop him from taking advantage of that. Now he just had to find out where exactly Luke was and he knew just the person to talk to.

"Hello." Lily said answering the phone.

"Hi Lily."

"Noah! Oh, it's so great to hear from you. How are you? How's life in LA? How's your film going?" Noah laughed at the string of questions.

"I'm good. LA is great. I am meeting a lot of important people. And my film is coming along. It still has a ways to go but I am happy with the progress we have made." Noah was trying to decide how exactly he was going to go about this. He knew that Lily thought of him as part of the family and wouldn't think twice about telling him all about Luke and how he was doing. He just had to word it correctly. "I'm so happy for Luke though. Going back to school and all." He had thrown out the bait.

"Oh yes! It's wonderful! I am so happy that he is getting back to his writing. Reid did such a great thing for him. It was the sweetest thing really. He applied to the creative writing program at UCLA and sent in some of Luke's old stories and then gave the acceptance letter to him as a Christmas present." And she bit. Noah couldn't help but smile evilly to himself at how easy it was to manipulate her.

"That was nice of him…"

"It really was. I wasn't so sure about him at first but he really loves Luke and I'm glad that they have each other." She stopped hoping that this wasn't making Noah feel uncomfortable. "How about you, sweetie? Have you met anyone special there in LA?"

"I haven't really had time. I have been so busy with my film and work. But soon hopefully."

"Oh I'm sure you will find someone. You have so much to offer."

"Thanks Lily. Well I should get going I have to get back to filming."

"Ok. It was great to hear from you Noah. Talk again soon?"

"Of course." Noah hung up the phone and pulled out his laptop going to the UCLA website. He looked at the campus map looking for the English building. He figured out where it was and also found where the temporary housing was and was sure that with this new information he would be able to "run into" Luke.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Oh god Reid!" Luke was pumping himself so hard that his hand was starting to ache. He wanted so badly for it to feel like Reid was around him. Like Reid's tight ass was gripping him trying to coax his release.

Reid was doing the same on his end. Stroking himself fast and hard "Fuck Luke…I'm getting close…" Stroke, stroke, stroke. "Come with me Luke…"

They both pumped a few more times before coming almost simultaneously their names on each others lips. They could hear each others breathing start to even out but didn't say anything. Luke was glad that his roommate went out for the night because after a full day of classes and missing Reid like crazy he had needed this.

Reid wiped himself off and lay his head down on Luke's pillow breathing in his scent. He hadn't slept the night before. He had tossed and turned the whole night gripping Luke's pillow wishing that he was there. "I miss you…" Reid usually didn't say sappy things like that but he didn't care anymore when it came to Luke. He did miss him and he wanted to make sure Luke knew that.

"I miss you too…so much." Luke said grinning into the phone. "Talk to you tomorrow?" Luke said yawning.

"Yes." Reid could tell that Luke was tired. He was too but he knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep. "Love you Luke." Another grin.

"Love you to. Goodnight."

"Night." Luke hung up the phone and placed it on his bedside table. He was already half asleep by the time his head hit the pillow drifting off into dreamland where it was always the same. Reid.

The next morning Noah was walking through the campus in search of Luke. He saw that there was a coffee cart near the English building and figured that was as good a place as any to start. Searching the tables he didn't see Luke anywhere. He ordered himself a coffee and sat down. He didn't have any filming to do that day so he decided that he would just hang around until he saw Luke. He took out his laptop and starting reviewing some takes that he had shot the day before. About 45 minutes later he looked up for a second and saw that familiar blonde head coming out of the English building. He angled his face to the computer but kept glancing up with his eyes to see where Luke was headed. Noah grinned when he saw that he was headed to get some coffee. He tried to act nonchalant as if he didn't know Luke was there. After Luke had paid for his coffee he turned around to find a table. "Noah?"

Noah looked up a fake surprised expression on his face, "Luke? What are you doing in LA?" Noah stood and stepped towards Luke but Luke took a step back.

"I'm…ummm…the creative writing program…" Luke stammered unsure of what to say. Noah was the last person that he expected to run into here even if it was more likely since he was in LA.

"Oh wow Luke! That's so great!" He attempted to move closer to Luke again but Luke again stepped back. Noah motioned to the other seat at the table "Do you have a few minutes to sit and talk?" Luke looked at Noah unsure of what he should do. Seeing him now all he could think of was Noah's fist coming at his face. Of how it was intended for Reid.

"Ummm…"

"Come on Luke. Just for a minute. At least give me a chance to apologize." Luke reluctantly sat down but he didn't get too comfortable.

"What are you doing here Noah?" Noah hadn't thought about this part. He hadn't figured out something to say if he had found Luke.

"I was supposed to be meeting a friend…ummm…I guess his class ran late or something." Noah tried to keep his expression normal so that Luke wouldn't be able to see that he was lying.

"Oh." That was all Luke said. All he could think of to say. He didn't really plan on seeing Noah any time in the near future and was definitely not sure that he was even ready to be sitting at a table with him having coffee.

"Luke…" Noah pleaded. He wanted Luke to look at him. To get lost in his blue eyes the way he used to. He needed to pull him in the way he always used to be able to but Luke didn't look up so he went on. "I'm so sorry Luke. You have no idea how much I have thought that about that night. It kills me to know that I hurt you like that." Luke's head snapped up now.

"Noah you really don't get it, do you? You think that all you did was hurt me physically. But it was more than that. You hurt me every time you pushed me away. You hurt me when you tried to create problems for me and Reid." Luke's face was getting red. "It wasn't that you hit me. It was that it was intended for Reid. I know you don't want to hear it but I love him and the fact that you would want to hurt him is what really makes me not want to talk to you ever again." Luke stopped taking a much needed breath. He was about to get up not wanting to be anywhere near Noah when a hand reached out and gripped his arm.

"Luke wait. Please." Luke stopped. He didn't sit back down but he didn't walk away either. Noah stood now too. "I'm sorry ok. I get it now. You love him. It hurts. I won't lie. But I get it ok. I won't try and get between the two of you anymore." Luke looked up now almost believing what Noah was saying. "I really want us to be friends Luke. Do you think that we could do that?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Noah's hand was still on Luke's arm. He pulled it back.

"It's ok Luke. I understand. Just know that I'm here if you change your mind." Noah leaned in quickly and placed a soft peck on Luke's cheek then grabbed his laptop and started to walk away. He had gotten maybe 10 feet away when he heard it.

"Wait." Noah grinned evilly before turning back towards Luke. Maybe he should have gone into acting he thought to himself.

Reid was sitting at his desk in his office at home when a window popped up on the computer screen. Luke Snyder is trying to send you an instant message click ok to accept. Reid clicked ok grinning widely. He wondered when Luke had set this up. He knew that he didn't have instant messenger downloaded before.

Luke_Snyder: Hi!

Reid_Oliver: Hey! When did you set up this instant messenger on my computer?

Luke_Snyder: Before I left. How was your day?

Reid_Oliver: Fine. Yours?

Luke_Snyder: It was

Luke stopped. He couldn't tell Reid about running into Noah. He would freak out and be on the first plane to LA.

Luke_Snyder: Fine. Was busy with my classes. I have a lot of writing to do tonight.

Reid_Oliver: Well I don't want to keep you.

Luke_Snyder: I have time.

Reid_Oliver: Are you sure?

Luke_Snyder: Yes. I really love all my classes. You have no idea how much this means to me Reid. This is the best gift I have ever gotten.

Reid smiled. He would never be able to be as thoughtful and giving as Luke but he was pretty proud of himself for what he done for Luke. He could tell from some of their conversations when they first met that Luke was very passionate about his writing. Reid was glad to be able to help him get back into it.

Reid_Oliver: I'm glad that you are happy. You should get to work though.

Luke_Snyder: Ok…I'll call you in a few hours before I go to bed.

Reid_Oliver: Can't wait.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Reid was sitting in his office looking over his schedule when he realized that it was Valentine's Day the next day. Luke had been in LA for almost two weeks and no matter how much he tried to deny it to Katie or anyone else who was bold enough to ask he missed him like crazy. He hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep per night and it was starting to take its toll. He was secretly grateful that since taking on the Chief of Staff position his focus was more on paperwork and politics than actual surgery.

Reid had never liked Valentine's Day. If he was being completely honest he had never given it much thought. But that and so many other little idiosyncrasies were before Luke. He had started referring to things like that. Something fell into one of two categories. Before Luke or after Luke. Before Luke he was consumed with his job and everything he had been working for his entire life. After Luke his focus was just as narrow it had just shifted. All of the things he thought he never wanted. All of the things he never gave a second thought to were now all he could think about. Because Reid wanted nothing more than to make Luke happy. Luke would argue with him Reid sometimes wanting to know what would make him happy but Reid would always respond the same. What made Luke happy made Reid happy. It was that simple and it was what Reid lived by.

Reid almost considered going online and booking a ticket to LA but changed his mind. Instead he made a phone call.

The next day Luke and Noah sat in what had become their usual spot near the coffee cart outside of the English building. Luke didn't know how it had happened but some how he had forgiven Noah. Or at least he thought he did. Noah seemed so different. He seemed like he was finally accepting that Luke had moved on and that Luke and Reid were meant to be. Poor Luke was so naïve sometimes.

Noah sat there sipping his coffee staring at Luke's lips. The way they pressed against the coffee cup. The way they opened slightly to let the hot liquid in. The way his tongue darted out to lick them afterwards. Noah wanted nothing more than to reach across the table for Luke and kiss him square on the lips but it wasn't time yet. He needed to make sure that Luke believed he had changed. He needed to make sure that it was the perfect moment. The moment in which Luke would realize that he had made a mistake and that Noah was the one he wanted.

Luke babbled on happily about a project for one of his classes completely unaware of the thoughts running through Noah's head. Luke was looking over some notes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Happy Valentine's Day. Love you. Miss you. Xo_

Luke broke out into a wide grin like only Luke could. Reid wasn't one for romance but every once in a while he would surprise Luke. He would do something or say something that was completely out of character and so sweet. It was never anything big or over the top. Just a little something to let Luke know how much he cared. Those little things were what Luke cherished about Reid.

"What's the big dopey grin for?" Noah asked annoyed. He knew that it had to be Reid. He had to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't let Luke see his frustration.

"Oh…just…Reeeeeeiiiiiiid…" He had almost sighed Reid's name his mind somewhere else. Noah rolled his eyes but Luke was too blissed out to notice texting back.

_Miss you and love you too. Can't believe we are apart on our first Valentine's Day together L_

_What are you doing?_

Luke still hadn't told Reid that he had been spending time with Noah.

_Just having some coffee before my next class. You?_

"What did Dr. Wonderful have to say now?" Noah had tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but apparently he had failed because Luke whipped his head up to glare at Noah.

"God, Noah!" Luke started to gather up his papers. "I can't believe that I had actually believed you had changed. You just can't accept that I am with Reid can you?" Luke was yelling now and the people around them were starting to stare. He had stood up and Noah did the same. He tried to walk closer but Luke put his hand out in front of him. "No. Don't come any closer." Noah couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had been doing so well. And now he had let one sarcastic comment slip and all of the progress he had made was blown. Fucking Reid Oliver. There were no words for how much Noah hated that man. He tried to soften his gaze removing all of his anger about Reid.

"Luke…" Noah pleaded softly. "Luke please. I didn't mean it. It was just a joke." Luke looked as if he was calming down a little so Noah continued. "I'm sorry Luke." Luke looked up at Noah and Noah did his best to fill his eyes with regret so that Luke would believe him. When Noah saw Luke soften a little he took a chance by reaching out and touching Luke's arm. "I really am sorry. You believe me don't you?"

Reid could hear someone shouting as he neared the coffee cart outside of the UCLA English building. The voice sounded familiar and as he got a bit closer he could see why. He saw Luke yelling at someone. Someone tall with dark hair. He couldn't quite make out who it was and then he froze. Noah fucking Mayer. That kid just doesn't quit Reid thought to himself. Reid was about to run over there and rescue Luke when he saw his fiancé` calm and look up at Noah. Then he saw Noah reach out and touch Luke. His Luke. There would never be words to describe the rage that he felt in that moment. Not only at Noah but at Luke as well. Luke didn't flinch or pull away from the touch. He just stood there and looking forgivingly at Noah. Noah said something that Reid could not hear and then walked away leaving Luke standing there alone.

Reid wanted to turn around right then and run. Go back to the jet and go back to Oakdale. He wanted nothing more than to be as far away from all of this as possible. Stupid, stupid, stupid he thought to himself. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had never been one for romantic gestures but Luke always drew out the best in him. Or so he thought. Standing there in that moment all he felt was foolish but instead of running he faced it head on. He walked towards Luke determined to give him a piece of his mind.

Just then Luke saw someone striding towards him out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Reid. His eyes grew wide with surprise and then fear. He could see the pained expression on Reid's face and knew that he had seen him with Noah. His mind now travelled a mile a minute trying to figure out how he was going to explain this. How we was going to make Reid understand.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luke stared absentmindedly at his notebook as the professor talked about their end of the program projects that were due the next day. He hadn't been able to focus much since Valentine's Day. He couldn't believe that it had almost been two weeks since he had talked to Reid. They were engaged for fuck sake. They should have been able to talk about it and work through it but Reid couldn't get passed it. Not that day and not since then. He had been calling him every day and texting but had received no response. A tear almost escaped his eye when he thought about the expression on Reid's face that day. He had looked so hurt, so betrayed, so broken. Luke hated that he had made Reid feel that way.

"_What the fuck Luke?" Reid said before he had made it all the way over to Luke. Luke just stared back at him obviously trying to figure out an explanation. "What the fuck was Noah doing here?" Luke was staring at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at Reid. He couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes. He didn't want to see the pain that he knew was there. "Look at me Luke." Luke looked up slowly, timidly. "Fuck Luke would you say something please." Reid had raised his voice a little._

"_I….ummmm…."_

"_Words Luke. You're a fucking writer!"_

"_Noah and I were…"_

"_You were what? What were you and Noah doing?" Luke started to shift his gaze back to his feet when Reid reached up and forced his face back to look at him. "How long has this been going on?"_

"_It's not what you think. I swear." Reid dropped his hand now looking away. "Please Reid you have to listen to me."_

"_You know what Luke I don't even care anymore." Reid stepped back not wanting to be so close to Luke. "I was stupid to think that you had finally gotten over Noah. That you were ready to move on with me."_

"_No, Reid! I am over him, I promise you I am. I love you and want to be with you forever." Luke reached out for Reid but Reid jerked away._

"_Don't even bother Luke. Just don't." He started to walk away when he felt Luke's hand grip his arm._

"_Reid, wait! Please, you have to listen to me. Please." Reid was still turned away from him so Luke walked around so that he was facing him. He reached up cupping Reid's face forcing him to look him in the eye. "We were just having coffee. I swear. That is all it was. I am over him. I have been for a long time. I want YOU. Need YOU. Love YOU. Please you have to trust me." Luke pleaded with his eyes hoping that Reid could see everything else that he couldn't say there. _

"_I…I can't Luke. I need some time." Reid removed Luke's hands from his face and walked away from Luke without looking back._

Luke had wanted to leave LA that day. Had wanted to get on a plane and follow Reid back home and force him to listen. But he didn't. He couldn't. Not after everything Reid had done to get him into this program. So he stayed. He did his best to keep up with the rest of his classes. He struggled to find inspiration for his writing projects. All he could think about was Reid.

While Luke had been calling and texting Reid, Noah had been calling and texting Luke. After a few days of Luke ignoring him he decided to go to the campus and make Luke talk to him. When he saw Luke sitting in their usual spot near the coffee cart he sighed with relief. When he reached the table Luke looked up at him but it wasn't the same Luke. He looked tired. Depressed. Something much deeper that he couldn't even describe. Before he could ask what was wrong Luke went off on him. He yelled at him for trying to force himself back into his life. He yelled at him for making him feel like he couldn't tell Reid about their talking. He yelled at him for what happened that day with Reid. And when he was done yelling he got up and walked away from him and hadn't talked to him since then.

The next day Luke turned in his final project, said his goodbyes to the friends that he had made while he was there, packed his bags, and boarded the jet back to Oakdale. As they took off all Luke could think about was what he would find when he got home. He wondered if Reid would be there. If he would talk to him. If he still wanted to be with him. All of the wondering and hoping and dreading lured Luke into a restless sleep in which he dreamt about Reid. Reid's face. his lips quivering slightly. His deep blue eyes like the ocean ready to come crashing down on him. So much pain. So much disappointment. So much distrust. The images of that day swirled around and around as he tossed and turned in his seat. He slept deeper than he thought because he didn't wake up until the pilot was shaking him after they had landed.

"Mr. Snyder….Mr. Snyder wake up. You're home." Luke looked up at him expressionless the word home echoing in his mind. He didn't want to think about what was or wasn't waiting for him at home.

When he got off the plane he walked over to the car that was waiting for him. The driver got out and put his bags into the trunk as he dropped into the back seat. He was so tired. So lost. He wanted so badly to take a detour. To stop at Yo's and get a drink. He wanted it so bad that he could almost taste the alcohol in his mouth. Feel it burning as it slipped down his throat. He almost told the driver to stop but instead just sat there in the same daze he had been in for weeks. The car pulled to a stop and he looked out the window. He was home.

The driver was already out and carrying his bags up to the porch by the time Luke pulled himself out of the car. Luke thanked him tipping him generously before opening the door and stepping inside. He left the bags by the door not having the strength to take them upstairs to his room. He looked around. It was so empty. So quiet. He walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. There was no one there. He walked down the hall looking in the guest bedroom and bathroom there was no one there. When he reached the door to Reid's office his hand shook a little as he reached for the knob. Peaking around the door he could see that there was no one there. He went back down the hall and up the stairs going to their bedroom. There was no one there. It looked like no one had been there for a while.

His heart wrenched a little as he walked towards their closet and peered in. Half of Reid's clothes were missing. Empty hangers staring back at him. He walked over to the bed and sat down. His face fell into his hands. He could no longer hold back the tears.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Reid walked out of the operating room with his usual smug expression on his face until he looked down at his watch and realized the time. Fuck! He was supposed to be home already. He knew Luke would be there by now. That he had come home to an empty house. A house that looked like Reid was no longer there. He knew how this would break him so he ran to the locker room to get his things and rushed home.

He called Luke's name as he came in the door but got no response. The house was dark and eerily quiet and he thought maybe Luke wasn't there. He ran up the stairs and into their bedroom and that is when he saw him. Luke was curled up in a ball on their bed hugging himself tightly. He could see that Luke's face was blotchy as if he had been crying and he frowned at this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

He walked over to their bed and climbed on cuddling up behind Luke holding him just as tight as Luke was holding himself. He reached with one hand to brush his hands through Luke's hair gently. "Luke." Luke seemed to press himself back into Reid but did not stir otherwise. "Luke. Wake up." Reid pulled back now and tried to turn Luke but he was so deep into his sleep that it was hard. Once he had Luke turned towards him he stroked his face. His heart broke. He could see the pain on Luke's face. Even asleep. Even with his eyes squeezed shut. He shouldn't have waited. He should have taken Luke's calls. He should have called him. He should have gone back to LA and worked it out with Luke but he was just too darn stubborn to do any of that. He ran a finger across Luke's lips and Luke flinched violently screaming his name.

"Reid! No, no, no, no, no…" Reid shook Luke awake now.

"Luke! Luke I'm right here. It's ok." Luke's eyes fluttered opened but he closed them again afraid that this was just another part of the dream. "Luke. Open your eyes. I'm right here. Look at me." Luke opened his eyes again and saw those piercing blue eyes staring back him and breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately latched onto Reid as tight as he could, determined to never let him go. Reid could hear him murmuring his name over and over into his chest. "Sshhh…Luke it's ok. Sshhh." Reid placed a kiss on Luke's head as he rocked him.

"Reid…" Luke whispered. He was incapable of saying anything else. It was as if it was the only word left in his brain. In his heart.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean for you to come home to this. I know how it must have looked. I had a whole thing planned. It was sappy and romantic and so you. You would have been proud. There was supposed to be candles and music and food and flowers. I'm so sorry. I got called into an emergency surgery and it took a lot longer than I thought." Reid stopped now looking at Luke trying to figure out if what he was saying was registering. Luke looked so lost. So confused. A tear rolled down Luke's cheek. "Oh Luke, don't cry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry…" Reid continued to repeat the word over and over squeezing Luke to him even tighter rocking him again.

A few minutes later Luke pulled back from Reid and stared deep into his eyes. He wanted to remember this. Those blue eyes. That crooked smile that only shown for him. That curly hair that he loved to run his fingers through. "Reid, Reid, Reid…" He said in between soft kisses all over Reid's face. "I am the one who's sorry." Reid wanted to stop him but he could tell that Luke needed to get this out. "I should have told you….No! I shouldn't have let him back in…I'm so sorry Reid." Reid placed a finger over Luke's lips needing him to stop. Their gaze lingered for only a moment more before their lips were crashing into each other with more passion and more urgency than ever before. They didn't need to hear any more apologies. They just needed each other.

Their lips and hands were everywhere all at once. They didn't know how it was possible to be touching and kissing so many parts of each other's bodies at once but somehow it was happening. They couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. Luke struggled with the buttons on Reid's shirt until Reid could no longer take it and just ripped it open buttons flying everywhere. He tossed the shirt aside before grabbing Luke's up and over his head. Reid's fingers went to the button on his jeans and Luke did the same. They both had their pants and boxers off in record time and their hands went back to exploring each other as if it were their first time.

They both wanted it so badly. They both could feel how much the other wanted it pressed between them. It was everything the could do to not fuck each other's brains out as fast and as hard as they could but they wanted it to last. They wanted to feel it all. They wanted to pour every bit of anger and distrust and pain and love from the past few weeks into this. They both desperately needed it all to be ok.

Reid rolled Luke over onto his stomach. His hands were tired from surgery but he didn't care. He gently stared to massage Luke's back. Running his fingers up and down his arms. Scratching lightly over his ass. Reid tried to work out all of the stress that Luke had stored in his body until his hands were aching. Dragging them down Luke's back and over his cheeks he spread them apart and leaned down to taste him.

At first he just circled his tongue around Luke's throbbing hole. He could see it constrict and contract like it was begging to be filled. A few more times around and then Reid inserted his tongue quickly into Luke. Luke bucked his hips back into Reid trying to force him in further. Deeper. He worked at this a while longer making sure that Luke was nice and wet before inserting a couple of fingers. He scissored them back and forth opening him up until he knew that Luke was ready.

After coating himself with some lube Reid lined himself up with Luke hovering just barely teasing his hole. Luke squirmed as if begging him to enter. Reid pushed in gently. He didn't want to hurt Luke. It had been a while since they had done this. But Luke didn't want to wait and pushed his ass up into him needing more of him. Needing all of Reid buried deep inside him.

Reid did what Luke wanted and pushed the rest of the way in hard and fast. He heard Luke groan into the bed as he gripped the sheets. He slowly pulled back out again rotating himself inside of Luke wanting to feel every inch of Luke against him. Without warning he slammed back in and Luke screamed his name. Reid kept this pace for a while. Swirling slowly out and slamming hard back in lingering over Luke's spot. Luke writhed beneath him and he could no longer keep this pace. He could no longer hold back. But he didn't want it to happen like this. Reid wanted to see Luke. Wanted to look into his eyes when they both came.

Reid flipped Luke onto his back and was buried deep within him again before Luke could even realize what happened. Reid reached down and gently cupped Luke's face before kissing him with more love than he had ever done before. With his lips still tightly pressed against Luke he started again. It was faster now. Harder. Neither one of them wanted to take it slow any longer. They needed this. They needed the release. They needed each other.

Building up a good pace Reid thrust into Luke hard and deep lingering on his spot just slightly every time. He took the hand that he had on Luke's face and moved it to wrap around Luke's aching cock that had been neglected for far too long. He timed his strokes with his thrusts and before they knew it they were both coming mumbling profanities and names and I love yous.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Luke woke up to a note on Reid's pillow the next morning and pouted.

_Got an early page and didn't want to wake you. Meet me at Al's for lunch at 12. _

_Xoxo_

Luke grinned now. This was just another one of those little things that Luke loved. Though he would rather have woken up to Reid. After everything they had been though in the last couple of weeks he didn't want to let Reid out of his sight. He wished that they could just hole up their bedroom and not come out for days.

Looking at the clock Luke saw that it was almost nine o'clock. He groaned a little as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He should probably make an appearance at the Grimaldi and the foundation today after being gone for a month he thought to himself. After he had showered and gotten dressed he headed down to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee and bagel. He dialed Reid as he was heading out the door to his car.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey. I was a little disappointed when you weren't there this morning."

"I know. Me too…"

"I'm just leaving for work. Do you think we could push lunch back to around 1:30 I really want to make a dent in the mountain of paperwork that I am sure is waiting for me?"

"Sure. See you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Luke hung up the phone and drove the rest of the way to the foundation office singing along to the radio.

When Luke walked into the office he went straight to Jake's office. "Hey Jake!"

"Luke! You're back! How was your trip?" Luke sat down at the chair in front of Jake's desk. Jake really did seem like a nice guy. He was kind of regretting not spending more time at the foundation so that he could learn more about him.

"It was great. I really enjoyed all my workshops and it was so nice to write again. How were things here?" They spent the next hour going over the status of some projects that were going on before Luke had left and also talked about some prospective projects. Overall as far as Luke could tell things were running smoothly there and he was happy that he had found such a reliable person to help out.

After going over everything with Jake Luke headed to his own office to finding as he had expected a stack of paperwork that needed signing. He sat down and got started. He hadn't realized how long he had been sitting there until he heard his phone buzz.

_At Al's. Where are you?_

Luke looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:35. He quickly grabbed his phone and his keys and ran out of his office. He yelled something as he passed Jake's office telling him he would be in early the next day to finish with the rest of the paperwork and headed to his car. It was a good thing that the office was only about five minutes from Al's because Luke knew how impatient Reid could be.

When he walked into Al's he saw Reid sitting at their usual booth tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. Luke placed a quick peck on his cheek before dropping into the booth across from him. "Sorry I'm late. Lost track of time going through paperwork. Did you order?"

"Yea. For you too." Reid reached his hand across the table for Luke's and Luke complied. They grinned at each other just happy to be in each other's company and that everything had been worked out. Reid's phone buzzed on the table and Reid took his hand back so that he could look at it.

_Do you have time around 3 to go over some details for the party?_

Reid went into his calendar to check his schedule before responding.

_Yes. See you then._

Luke looked at his questioningly. Reid just smiled saying it was something having to do with work. Their food came then and they talked about work and some of Luke's writing projects as they ate before kissing each other goodbye and heading back to work.

A week later Reid received another mysterious text while eating dinner with Luke and he was starting to get suspicious. Reid had been acting really strange and come to think of it so had his mother and grandmothers. Luke was starting to think it might have something to do with his birthday. "Who's texting you?" Luke asked as they were sitting at their dining room table.

"Oh…It's Katie."

"What did she have to say?"

"Nothing important. Just some rant about Doogie." Luke looked at him sure that he was lying.

"I don't know if I made this clear yet but I don't want a big party for my birthday."

"I know Luke."

"Ok. Good. Because I would much rather spend the day at home just the two of us." Reid smiled at him hoping that Luke would take that as agreement. Reid's phone buzzed again and Luke glared at him.

"Ummm. Katie really needs someone to talk to. I'm gonna go meet her for a drink. Be back soon." Reid kissed him and was heading towards the door before Luke could even protest. When he got into the car Reid responded to the text eh had gotten.

_Leaving now. Be there in 15. Luke is getting suspicious._

Fifteen minutes later Reid was pulling into the parking lot at the Lakeview. He went straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Once he had gotten to the top and the doors had opened he knocked on the door of the only room on that floor. The door swung open "Oh good. You're here. Come in."

Back at home Luke was really started to get aggravated. He really hoped that Reid and his family were not planning some big party for his birthday. He pulled out his phone then and dialed his mother. She answered on the third ring sounding out of breath.

"Hello."

"Hey mom. What are you doing? You sound out of breath."

"Oh I was just…jogging. What's up?"

"Are you going to be at the house soon? I need to talk to you about something."

"Actually I'm kind of busy right now. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure that you and everyone else understand that I don't want a birthday party. Everyone has been acting so strange lately and I can't help but wonder what you all are up to."

"Oh Luke baby don't be so self involved. I'm sure that everyone is just busy. You said you didn't want a party so there will be no party. I really have to go though so I'll talk to you later." She didn't even wait for him to respond before hanging up. Look stared at the phone in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his mother had hung up on him. He was going to put his phone back in his pocket but then dialed another number. After four rings Reid answered.

"Hey Luke, What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering when you were coming home."

"I'm not really sure."

"Ok…How's Katie?"

"Katie? Oh yea…she's fine…I should be home soon. Bye Luke." Once again Luke was left staring at his phone in disbelief. Not only had his mother hung up on him but now Reid too. What the hell was going on?

Back at the hotel Reid was walking out of the hotel room. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow night."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Luke woke up on the day before his birthday to an empty bed. Getting up and slipping on his robe he heard noises coming from downstairs. He smiled knowing that Reid was still there. When he walked into the kitchen Reid was at the sink rinsing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. Luke snuck up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. Reid sighed and leaned back into him. "I made some eggs and bacon. I put it in the microwave to keep it warm."

"Aww that's so sweet, thank you." Luke said kissing his neck. Reid wrinkled his nose at the word sweet. Reid would never describe himself as sweet. He did not do sweet! Reid turned towards Luke grabbed him, had him up on the counter, and his robe open in an instant. Reid wasted no time and immediately attacked Luke's cock with his mouth. He moved up and down Luke while keeping a rough grip around the base. He took his other hand and gently cupped Luke's balls before moving it lower towards his hole massaging it. He took his hand to Luke's lips and Luke opened his mouth and sucked on his fingers coating them with saliva. Reid's hand dropped back down and he quickly inserted two fingers into Luke. Luke arched off of the counter a little before pushing back down onto Reid's fingers begging him to go deeper. Reid continued to move up and down Luke sucking in his cheeks for that perfect hoover effect as his fingers started to graze Luke's prostate. Luke moaned loudly and he was now gripping the counter so tight that his knuckles were white. Reid could feel Luke starting to tense and he knew he was close. Instead of just grazing Luke's prostate he now hit it with full force as he pick up the speed on Luke's cock. Within seconds Luke's was spilling his release down Reid's throat. Reid let Luke slip out of his mouth as he leaned up to kiss him. Luke's tongue explored the inside of his mouth tasting himself with Reid's fingers still in his ass. Reid pulled back now.

"Still think I'm sweet?" Luke grinned shaking his head as no words would come out. "Ok. Well breakfast is in the microwave and I have to get to work. Dinner at the Lakeview tonight?" Luke had to snap himself out of his post orgasmic bliss so that he could respond.

"Yeah, dinner sounds great." Reid leaned in for a quick kiss muttering an "I love you" against Luke's lips before rushing out of the kitchen. "Love you too!" Luke yelled just before he heard Reid go out the front door.

Reid jumped in his car and headed for the Lakeview. He really hoped that Luke didn't stop by the hospital to see him today since he wasn't going to be there. When he got there he strode through the lobby and headed to the elevator. Once off he headed to the same room that he had been going to for the past week. His slipped the key card out of his coat pocket and inserted into the lock. When he walked in he could see that she was already there and had gotten started without him.

Luke ate his breakfast and drank some coffee as he thumbed through a magazine. After he headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for his day. He had spent so much of his time since he had gotten back split between his two companies and was happy that at least for today he would only be going to the foundation. He and Jake had an early appointment to discuss some new projects and he was really looking forward to hearing his ideas.

It was almost one when Luke and Jake decided to break for lunch. Luke texted Reid to see if he wanted to meet but Reid had responded that he was about to head into surgery. Luke was disappointed but was glad to that know that at least they would be having dinner together later. Instead Luke asked Jake if he wanted to get something at Al's with him. While eating Luke and Jake talked about everything but work and Luke was feeling good about actually getting to know his employee. They talked about Jake's previous job and how he had liked living in Chicago. They also talked about his recent breakup with is _boyfriend._ Luke's eyes had widened a bit at the word boyfriend. His gaydar was really awful as he had never even suspected that Jake was gay. When they had finished their lunch they headed back to the office.

When Reid left the hotel room later he had just enough time to run home and change before his dinner with Luke. When he got home Luke was already dressed and waiting for him in the living room. He got up off of the couch when he heard Reid come through the door. Reid stopped dead in his tracks so that he could drink in the beautiful site. Luke looked fucking hot in a pair of charcoal color slacks, black shoes, a black belt, and a black, grey, and purple striped shirt. He had left the top two buttons undone and Reid felt a little tingle at the tiny bit of exposed flesh. His hair of course was done in his usually messy but perfectly spiked style that Reid loved.

"Give me fifteen minutes. I'm gonna take a quick shower and get dressed." Reid gave Luke a peck on the cheek as he ran up the stairs to their bedroom. Just as he had said fifteen minutes later Reid was coming down the stairs looking equally hot and now it was Luke's turn to stare. "Ready?" Luke only nodded and took Reid's hand as they headed out the door.

When they got to the Lake view they were seated immediately. The waiter came over to their table, "The usual tonight Mr. Snyder and Dr. Oliver?"

"James, how many times do we have to tell you? Luke and Reid is fine…And yes the usual." James smiled.

"Of course Mr….I mean Luke. I'll make sure that your order is out promptly."

Luke chuckled as the waiter walked back towards the kitchen to put in their order. Turning back towards Reid Luke placed his hand over Reid's on the table. "How did your surgery go today?" Reid didn't miss a beat.

"It was perfect as usual. Genius….remember?" He said pointing at himself.

"Oh right…sorry." They both laughed now. They made light conversation about work and Luke told Reid all about Jake's new idea. Reid smiled at the excitement in Luke's eyes. He could always tell when Luke was really excited about a new project. There was this blinding light in his eyes that was usually only reserved for Reid. But Reid, though he would never admit it didn't mind sharing once in a while. He loved that Luke had such a big heart and that helping people brought him so much joy.

After dinner they got up from the table and Luke headed towards to the door to leave but instead Reid steered them towards the elevator. "Reid? Where are we going?"

"Upstairs…" He said with a devilish grin.

"Why? What are you up to?"

"You'll see…"

"Reid…." Luke whined. There were times when Luke liked surprises and there were times when he didn't. This was not one of those times. He knew that Reid and his mother had been acting weird lately and he was sure they were planning something for his birthday. His only hope was that since it was not his birthday until the next day that this was just some private fantasy that Reid wanted to play out. While they were waiting for the elevator the girl at the front desk came to say hi to Luke and Reid took that opportunity to send a quick text. Just as he hit the send button he heard the ding of the elevator doors. Luke said goodbye to the girl he had been talking to and they stepped on. "Seriously Reid… What have you got planned?"

"Jesus, Luke…Be patient. It's good I promise." Reid squeezed his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. The doors opened and they stepped off of the elevator and headed toward the door to the room.

"The presidential suite? Reid…This room is so expensive."

"Don't worry about it Luke." Reid slipped the key card into the door and then stepped to the side as he opened it so that Luke could see inside. Suddenly the lights in the room came on.

"Surprise!" Reid pushed Luke inside who still had this shocked expression on his face.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Luke's eyes were wide. This was definitely a surprise! Luke only barely noticed Reid closing the door behind him as he looked around at the sea of faces. His mother and father and siblings rushed towards him right away telling him happy birthday and giving him hugs. "You do know my birthday is tomorrow? Right?" They all laughed. Luke shot Reid a feeble glare. He couldn't decide yet if he was upset with him or happy.

As Luke made his way around the room to greet pretty much his entire family and plus some he was finally able to notice the room. He had only been in the presidential suite once when he was younger when he had begged his mom to give him a tour of the hotel. The main room when you walked in was huge like a ballroom. It had a full kitchen on one end, a sitting room which was more the size of their living room at home, a dining area, and a built in bar. The room was also beautifully decorated. Not childish decorations like streamers and balloons. It was lavish and elegant and definitely the work of his mother.

After Luke had made his rounds he rejoined Reid. Reid smiled at him cautiously, "You're gonna kill me aren't you?" Luke smiled as he dipped his head down and then reached up to cup Reid's cheek. He placed a delicate kiss on his lips to reassure him.

"No. It's great. Really." Luke looked around again. "Is this what all the secret texts were about?"

"It was your mother's idea, I swear. I told her what you said. I told her you didn't want a big party. But you know your mother and then when your grandmother's got involved I just couldn't say no. I'm sorry." Luke stepped closer to Reid and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Reid. It's fine. You don't have to apologize. The only reason I didn't want to do a big party was because I wanted to spend the day with you."

"And we will. I promise. Doogie will be covering for me at the hospital and I just recently hired a very competent neurosurgeon for the neuro wing so unless there is a case that requires the genius that only I can provide I will be all yours." Luke grinned his patented Luke Snyder grin and kissed him again.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted by Casey and Will who had already gotten started on the well stocked bar in the corner. For the next few hours Luke talked and laughed and had a pretty good time. He was in the middle of talking to Gwen, Ally, and Maddie about his writing program and all of the doors it had opened up for him when he saw his grandma Emma rolling a cart towards them with a cake covered in twenty-three glowing candles. She started them off and everyone joined in singing him happy birthday. He felt someone squeeze his hand next to him but he didn't have to look to know that it was Reid.

It took quite an effort to blow out twenty-three candles and it didn't help much that Reid had whispered something dirty in his ear that made him laugh and choke at the same time. After all of the candles were out he cut the first piece. His mother and grandma took over after that and distributed the cake. After a bit more mingling little by little people started to leave until it was only Luke, Reid, his mother, father, grandmothers, Faith, Natalie, and Ethan. They all hugged and kissed him and wished him a happy birthday a few more times before leaving. Luke looked down at his watch noticing that it was five minutes to midnight.

Reid was walking around the room picking up a few stray plates and cups and throwing them in the trash when Luke spoke. "That was weird. I'm surprised that they didn't stay until midnight so that they were here on my actual birthday." Reid only smiled as he walked over to him. "Was this planned too?" Luke asked suspiciously. Once again all he got was another mischievous grin. Reid looked at the grandfather clock a few feet away from them and then pulled Luke towards the double doors that he was assuming led to the bedroom. "What's going on Reid?" Reid held up a finger to signal him to wait just when the clock started chiming.

"Happy Birthday Luke." Reid leaned in and kissed him quickly before opening the doors. Suddenly they were illuminated by the glow that was coming from inside the room. There were hundreds of candles on pretty much every surface of the room, the bed was covered in rose petals, and there was soft music playing from the stereo. "You said you wanted it to be just the two of us for your birthday…I hope you like…" Reid didn't have time to finish what he was saying before Luke had crashed into him and was kissing him passionately.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. Reid chuckled as he snaked his arms around Luke and hugged him tight burying his face into his neck. Reid opened his mouth and started to kiss and lick at Luke's neck as he walked him backwards toward the bed. Once he felt Luke's legs hit the bed he pulled back and started on Luke's clothes. He took his time unbuttoning Luke's shirt and Luke started to get impatient. "Reid…" He whined trying to do it himself. Reid patted away his hand.

"Relax Luke. We have all night and all day. There is no need to rush." He continued with the last couple of buttons and slowly pushed the shirt off of Luke's shoulders. He then went to his pants unbuckling his belt. Undoing the button. Pulling down the zipper. All achingly slow. Reid let the pants fall to Luke's ankles and then grabbed the waistband of his boxers. He let those fall as well and then pushed Luke onto the bed. Luke lay there watching him eyes wide with want and desire. He reached to touch himself as Reid was taking off his shoes and socks but Reid hit his hand away again. "Patience." Once he had Luke's socks and shoes off he pulled off his pants and boxers as well so that Luke lay there completely naked. He never got tired of this site. Luke was so beautiful.

Reid stepped back now and started on the buttons of his own shirt. Luke propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch Reid's slow and silent strip tease. Once Reid was also naked he climbed onto the bed so that he was hovering over Luke. He leaned in to kiss him softly and gently but Luke was growing impatient again and tried to pull him in tighter for a more passionate kiss. Reid pulled back now going to Luke's neck as he heard a whimper escape. He kissed and licked and sucked on Luke's neck. His chest and stomach. His thighs. All slow and calculated.

When he finally made it to Luke's cock it was already leaking and waiting for him. He licked up it from the base and then swallowed the tip lapping up the pre-come. He took his time there driving Luke even crazier. With his lips wrapped around Luke's cock he gently pressed two fingers into Luke. He kept this up for a while sucking and thrusting until Luke was writhing on the bed. When Reid felt that Luke was close he pulled back. Luke looked up at him but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Reid lubed himself and then lined up with Luke's hole. He lingered there teasing it until Luke shouted at him. "Fuck Reid! Come on already!" Reid only smiled and then slowly pressed in a few inches before pulling back out again. The next time he went a little further and back out again.

They went like this for hours. Keeping a slow pace at first then picking it up along the way until they were just about there and then they would return to the slow pace again. They went through several different positions even switching off for a while so that Luke could fuck Reid. They drew it out as long as possible. Building it up and then backing off until both of them were so spent but so worked up that with one look into each other's eyes and one hit against Luke's prostate and one clench of Reid's cock they were both coming harder then they had ever done before. The high seemed to go on forever as they lay there Reid on top of Luke covered in sweat.

They spent Luke's birthday in bed making love and occasionally taking breaks for room service before leaving for home later that night. When they pulled up in front of the house Luke was about to go inside when Reid stopped. "Reid? What are you doing?"

"I left your present in the garage. Do you want to get it?" Luke looked at him confused.

"I thought today was my present."

"It was but I got you something else too. Go look." As Luke walked towards the garage Reid pressed the door opener. Luke kept his eyes pealed on the door as it slowly rose until he could make out something black and shiny inside. Once the door opened all the way Luke just stood there mouth open and eyes wide.

"Reid?" Luke turned to look at him. "What did you do?"

"It's your birthday present. Do you like it?"

"Reid! It's a car! You bought me a car?"

"Your other one just isn't you. This one is you…" Reid walked towards the car and ran his hand over the hood of the brand new black Nissan 370z.

"Oh my god!" Luke yelled as if it had finally clicked in his head that this beautiful new car was his. He ran to Reid and threw his arms around him and squeezed him so tight that Reid started to cough.

"So I guess you like it then?"

"Like it? Reid, I love it!" He squeezed him again muttering thank you over and over in between kisses.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Reid, I thought that you bought this car for me…" Luke whined in the passenger seat of his new car.

"I did Luke." Reid said picking up the speed a little.

"But you have barely let me drive it in the last few weeks. Every time we go out you drive…You try to pretend that you are being a gentleman but I know the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"You love my car and wish it were yours." Reid scoffed at this. "I can buy you one if you like it that much."

"Don't be ridiculous Luke. Why would we need two of them?"

"So that I can drive mine when I want to…" Luke was whining again. He felt like a child that didn't want to share his new toy but he didn't care.

"Do you want me to pull over right now? Do you want to drive Luke?" Reid said turning the car slightly as if he were going to pull off the highway.

"No…I just want to get there…" Luke lets his words trail off not caring anymore. Ten minutes later they passed a sign saying they were entering Chicago and Luke was excited again. They were just spending the weekend there but it was rare that Reid got any extended amount of time off of work so Luke was happy, especially since in a couple of months they would be going to Paris for an entire month. Considering that he was surprised that he was actually able to convince Reid to go away for the weekend. In the end he was able to convince him with tickets to see the cubs and the promise of lots of food and great sex.

Reid followed the directions that the GPS gave him and soon they were pulling up in front of the Four Seasons Hotel. When they got out a bellhop came to greet them and take their bags. Reid reluctantly handed over the keys to valet before then headed inside. Once they were checked in they made their way up to their suite. Reid's eyes widened when they entered the room. The only thing he could think about was all of the surfaces that he and Luke could have sex on.

Reid fell back onto the bed with the remote in his hand and started flipping through channels on the TV. "Do you wanna order room service or do you wanna go out?" Luke asked. Reid had found something interesting because he hadn't even heard what Luke had said. "Reid!" Reid was snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"I said do you wanna go out for dinner or do wanna order room service?" Reid mumbled something as his eyes were glued to the TV again. Luke let out a frustrated sigh. He kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed and straddling him. Reid tried to look around Luke but which ever Reid moved Luke moved until Reid let a frustrated sigh.

Luke shimmied down Reid a little so that he could reach the waist of Reid's jeans. He unbuttoned the button and pulled down the zipper slowly before reaching his hand inside of Reid's underwear to grasp him tightly. Reid was no longer paying attention to the TV and was now completely focused on Luke. Luke on top of him. Luke gripping him. Luke wanting him.

Luke gave him another squeeze and Reid groaned a little before flipping them over so that Luke was on his back now. Reid wasted no time before crashing his lips into Luke's for a kiss as he thought about all of the spots he pictured fucking Luke when he had first walked into the room.

Once he had stripped Luke of all his clothing he went to work on his swelling cock. He made quick work of it before flipping Luke over onto his stomach and spreading his cheeks. Luke groaned into the sheets knowing what was coming and this made Reid's cock twitch with anticipation.

He circled his tongue around Luke's entrance a couple of times getting it nice and wet before darting his tongue in quick and hard. Luke moaned and lifted his hips up trying to force Reid deeper inside of him. Reid complied by shoving his tongue as far as he could inside Luke. He swirled it around and then trust in and out, in and out until Luke was writhing on the bed panting his name over and over.

Reid pulled back from Luke's ass so that he could coat himself with some lube before lining himself up and pushing in. Luke opened and closed around Reid with each inch that entered him. Reid gripped tightly onto Luke's hips now and pulled them into him as he slammed into him. "Fuck!" Luke cried out.

Reid continued the previous movement slamming hard into Luke as Luke lifted his hips to meet his every thrust. Minutes later they were both coming and panting so hard that all they could do after the spasms stopped was collapse onto the bed. They lay there like that for a little while lazily kissing and hands roaming.

Soon they were both getting hard again and the kissing got more heated. Reid got up off of the bed then and Luke looked at him confused. "Follow me…" Luke got up as well and walked into the sitting room where Reid had gone. His mouth dropped open as he let out a small whimper at what he saw there. Reid was bent over the arm of the couch ass in the air waiting for him. Luke didn't know how he got across the room so quickly but suddenly he was behind Reid and had two fingers inside stretching him. He added a third finger now and brushed his knuckles against Reid's prostate. Reid jerked pushing the couch a couple of inches. Luke removed his fingers then and replaced them with his cock.

After fucking on the couch they moved onto the chair and then to the window seat that overlooked the water and then to the counter in the mini kitchen. Two hours later they were laying exhausted on the floor of the bedroom trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later Luke got up and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. When Reid heard the water hit the tiles on the wall he sprung up from the floor chastising himself for forgetting one of his favorite places to fuck Luke.

A half an hour later they came out of the bathroom both wearing robes and laid down on the bed. "I'm thinking room service…" Luke glared at Reid now realizing that Reid had heard him before when he had asked.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Luke woke up the next morning exhausted but also excited. He couldn't wait to explore Chicago with Reid and go the Cubs game. He remembered going to see games as a kid with his dad and couldn't wait to share that experience with Reid as well. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ordered room service before waking Reid up with a kiss. "Mmmmm…" Reid murmured as he started to stir.

"Wake up! Wake up! We have so much to do!" Luke said excitedly bouncing on the bed like a child. He had it all planned out. They would eat breakfast and then head to the Museum of Science and Industry. Luke figured that being the nerd that he was Reid would like it. After that they would head to the ballpark, get some food, and watch the game. After the game they would head back to the hotel to change before heading to this restaurant that he read about online. After that they would go the House of Blues for drinks and music before heading back to the hotel.

Reid tried to pull him down but Luke jerked back. "No time…We have so much to do today!" Reid whined placing his hand on Luke's lap rubbing through his jeans. When he saw Luke close his eyes and sigh he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Reid's other hand never left Luke's now growing cock as his tongue battled with Luke's. "Reid…" Luke whined in between kisses. "I've already showered and dressed." Reid's response to this was to kiss him harder and unbutton Luke's pants slipping his hand underneath Luke's boxers. "Reid!" Luke tried to pull back but Reid was too strong. "Fine! You win…But if I have to take a shower again then you're going to have to wait for me to create this masterpiece again" he said pointing to his hair.

Reid pulled back to look at Luke's hair obviously weighing his options and apparently decided to concede. "Good. Besides your breakfast is gonna get cold." Reid sat up now at the mention of food. After they had eaten breakfast Reid showered and got dressed while Luke looked at few things online. An hour later they were heading to the museum.

Luke really enjoyed the museum. His favorite part was the aviation exhibit and of course Reid's was the exhibit about the human body. Reid was slightly perturbed that there was a huge replica of a human heart. He thought brains were much more interesting but when he looked up at Luke he couldn't help but think that there was something to this heart stuff too.

After the museum they made their way to Wrigley Field. They walked around the stadium first walking past every vendor so that Reid could decide what he wanted to eat. Eventually once they had stopped at three different counters they made their way to their seats. Reid had a hard time getting comfortable in his seat while at the same time trying to manage his 3 hot dogs, nachos, and fish and chips. Thankfully Luke had enough hands to carry his food and both of their drinks.

The game was really great and Luke really enjoyed being able to be there with Reid. Reid ended up eating cotton candy, two ice creams, and some licorice before the game was over. The Cubs beat the Pirates 6-2 and with winning the season opener the night before they were off to a great start.

Back at their hotel Luke turned the shower on so that they could freshen up before their dinner reservations in a couple of hours. Luke got in first and was standing under the water letting it wash over his head and run down his face when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He sighed leaning into Reid circling his arms around him as well. Reid's arms loosened around him now lightly resting on his hips. They then moved to his ass and squeezed tightly.

Reid turned Luke to face the wall of the shower and knelt down so that he was level with Luke's ass. Reid marveled at its beauty before spreading his cheeks and diving into Luke's hole. When he was sure that he had Luke right where he wanted him he stood up and pushed into him with his aching cock. His thrusts were slow and powerful. He would push in hard and then linger grazing Luke's prostate with the tip of his cock. Luke grasped at the wall looking for something to hold onto but found nothing so his hands went back and gripped Reid's hips. Every time Reid would pull back out Luke's hands were right there to help him back in where Luke would grind his ass into Reid. Reid reached around and gripped Luke's cocked stroking him just how he knew that Luke liked it. He picked up the pace of his thrust to match the stroking and Luke let out a string of mumbled profanities against the wall. Minutes later Luke was screaming Reid's name as he fell over the edge but not before clenching around Reid so that he brought him along as well.

Finishing their shower they got ready and headed to the restaurant. Luke had read some amazing reviews of this place called Charlie Trotter's and their amazing sampler menu. He had taken a look at the menu online and was sure that it would be to Reid's liking judging from the amount of food that you got. When they got there they were seated right away and within ten minutes their first course was arriving. Every time something new was set in front of Reid his eyes would light up before he would devour it. Luke loved watching Reid enjoy food. He didn't always understand Reid's passion for food but that didn't meant that he could appreciate it.

After paying the bill which Luke tried his best to shield from Reid they headed to the House of Blues. Reid ordered a beer while Luke had a soda and they sat there enjoying the music. Luke was even able to convince Reid to dance with him for one song. Of course what Luke never could understand was that it never took much convincing on Luke's part to get Reid to do something. And though he would usually put up a fight for show he would eventually give in because there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for Luke.

The next day they woke up exhausted from another night of marathon sex and took a long shower together as they helped each other wash and kissed and groped. After getting ready and eating breakfast they went to the Art Institute of Chicago, had a picnic lunch in Millennium Park, went shopping on the Magnificent Mile, and took a boat tour before heading back to the hotel to pack up their stuff and get on the road. When they went downstairs the valet handed the keys to Luke and Reid didn't even try to take them from him. He was so relaxed from their weekend away that he didn't really care anymore. When they got home there was a message waiting for them on the answering machine.

"Hey Luke, its mom. We didn't want to disturb your weekend away so we decided to leave a message here for you to get when you got back. You're dad and I have some great news…" There was a pause before, "We're getting married again! Next month, can you believe it? Call us when you get back or stop by. Love you baby."

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist from behind and rested his chin on Luke's shoulder as Luke just stood there staring at the answering machine in shock.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Luke was pacing outside the room that his father was in when Reid walked up. "Hey." He wanted to say more but Luke looked so lost that he couldn't think of anything at the time.

"Hey." Reid reached out and grabbed Luke by the shoulders to stop him from pacing. "Reid…"

"Luke, look at me. You need to calm down." Luke jerked away from Reid and continued with his pacing.

"Calm down?" He yelled. "Really Reid! Is that what I need to do?" His face was getting red and his fists were so balled up that his knuckles were turning white. Reid walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest. Luke tried to fight it at first, "Let go of me Reid! Just let me…"

"No." Reid interjected. He tightened his grasp around Luke as he inched back to lean up against the wall. Once he felt the wall against his back he started to sink down to the floor taking Luke with him. Luke let him drag him down. Let him keep his hold tightly around him. He did nothing but hang his head down and shudder as Reid felt the tears hitting his hands. Keeping one arm around Luke he took the other and guided Luke's head back to rest on his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair whispering in his ear that he loved him, that it would be alright. After a few minutes Luke finally said something.

"You just don't get it Reid. How can they expect me to stand up there with them like everything is great? How am I supposed to forget all the other times that they wanted to make it work? How am I supposed to forget all the fighting and the back and forth that they put me and my siblings through?" Reid continued to stroke his hair hoping that it was in some way comforting.

"I know you're scared Luke…"

"You're right! I am…" he interrupted. "But not for me or even Faith…Because we've been through this so many times to know. But Natalie and Ethan are still so young. Still so hopeful. I don't think they can go through another break up without losing a little bit of themselves."

"Maybe this time is different" Reid offered.

"Maybe. You don't know how many times I hoped that it would be. And every time they let me down. They let us down. And here they are again. Wanting us to trust them. Wanting us to support them. I just don't think I can do it." Luke sighed turning a little so that he could bury his face in Reid's neck. Reid held him close. He didn't say anything. He knew that there wasn't anything he could say. So he waited.

A while later Luke sat up and looked at Reid with that smile that he loved so much. "You really are the best boyfriend ever."

"Fiancé" Reid corrected. Reid wasn't one for titles but when it came to Luke he needed everyone to know where they stood. Who Luke belonged to.

"Yes, that's right." Luke smiled. "I'm gonna go in and see how my dad is coming along. I think we are supposed to start soon."

"Ok. I'm going to go take my seat. See you soon." Reid kissed him lightly on the lips before heading down the hall as Luke knocked on the door. He heard his father say come in from inside so he took a deep breath and entered. Ethan sat on a couch playing a game on his Nintendo DS and his father was standing in front of a mirror straightening his tie.

"You look great dad. It's almost time, you ready?" Luke gave his father the biggest smile he could muster as he walked towards him. He hit his father's hands down as he fixed the tie himself.

"Thanks Luke. I think I'm a little nervous. It's ridiculous. It's not like we haven't done this before…But it's different this time." Holden stopped to catch Luke's eye to make sure that he heard him. "It really is Luke. I promise you and Faith, Natalie, and Ethan. This is the last time." Luke dropped his hands to his sides as Holden drew him close hugging him tightly. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too, dad." Holden pulled back and clapped his hands together.

"Ok. Let's do this. Come on boys." Luke and Ethan followed their father out the door and down the hall to the ballroom.

Luke's eyes immediately searched for Reid when they took their place in the front. Reid winked at him and Luke smiled. The music began to play and everyone's gaze drifted to the back of the room where Faith and then Natalie walked down the aisle and stood on the opposite side of Luke, Ethan, and Holden. When Lily stepped into view everyone rose from their seats as she made her way down the aisle. Luke looked at his mother. Saw the blinding smile on her face and her gaze fixed on his father. Looking between them he finally let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Maybe, he thought. Maybe this time was different.

Luke went between trying to hold back the tears as he watched his parents exchange their vows and sneaking looks at Reid thinking about how they would be doing this eventually as well. When the ceremony was over everyone made their way into the reception room. Reid was by Luke's side as soon as he was able clutching his hand. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You did great." Luke smiled at him in thanks. Reid stuck by Luke's side as he made his way around the room mingling with pretty much the entire town. Soon the head of the band was announcing the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Holden Snyder as Lily and Holden made their way into the room and to the dance floor.

They stood and watched them for a little while Luke standing in front of Reid gently leaning against his chest. Reid pulled back and walked around in front of Luke and extended his hand. Luke looked at him his eyebrow raised in question but accepted Reid's hand and let him lead them out onto the dance floor. Lily and Holden smiled when they saw them and shared a knowing look before focusing on one another again. Others joined and before they knew it, it was three songs later and someone was announcing that dinner was being served. After dinner Lily asked Luke to dance which had eventually turned into a big group dance with Lily and Holden and all their kids. Reid smiled seeing Luke so happy.

A while later Reid was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Katie and Doogie arguing in the hall. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he could tell that it was serious. Doogie was going on about something flailing his arms around as Katie's face grew red. She cut him off in the middle of a sentence yelling something back. Reid saw Katie storm down the hall and after Chris had turned and walked away he noticed a tall hot guy with dark hair follow after her. When he called out to her Reid recognized an accent. It sounded Australian. Reid just shook his head and went to find Luke. One day he thought to himself. One day he was determined to be caught up with all of the Oakdale drama. Not that he cared of course.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A few weeks later Luke and Reid were pulling up next to a jet at the airport. As Reid got out of the car he thought maybe they were at the wrong hangar at first. "Luke, who's plane is this?" Luke turned around after pulling all of their bags out of the trunk.

"Oh, I thought that since I am going to be selling the shipping company that we would need our own. This one is just a loner to see if we like it."

"I'm not even going to try and argue with you about this."

"Good." Luke smiled. "Wait til you see it though. I think that you'll find that there was nothing to argue about." Luke made his way up the stairs onto the plane and Reid followed. To the left there was what looked like a kitchen area and to the right was a living room setting with a couch, a couple of armchairs and a big screen TV. "The best part is back here." Luke towards a hall and opened the door on the right before going inside. When Reid got to the door a smile spread across his face. The room that Luke had gone into was a bedroom fully equipped with a big comfy bed.

Hours later Luke was practically bouncing with excitement as the pilot announced their decent into Paris. They made their way to Hôtel de Soubise in the fourth district of Paris. Reid thought out loud it looked more like a mansion than a hotel and Luke got out his travel book and started rattling off a bunch of facts about how it was built for the Prince and Princess de Soubise in 1375. Reid just hoped that it had running water and electricity.

Once they were checked into their room Luke began unpacking their bags. Reid made his way over to the window and couldn't help but admire the view. Paris really was beautiful he thought to himself. Reid had just climbed onto the huge four poster bed when Luke came out of the bathroom with his book in his hands talking about the fourth district and how Le Marais was known as the gay district. Reid laughed and made a comment that it was the Parisian "Liberty Avenue" but Luke didn't find it funny. Pittsburg could never compare to the beauties of Paris Luke argued.

"I think we should just eat dinner in the hotel tonight and go to bed early. I want to head out bright and early tomorrow, there is so much to see." Luke was flipping through the book once again folding down corners of pages spouting off random facts. Reid could already tell that he was going to hate this book. He would have to find some way to lose it. "Get off the bed, I need to change the sheets." Luke pulled out a brand new set of sheets from one of their bags and went about unmaking and remaking the bed as Reid just smiled.

"Thanks Luke." Reid said as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Why don't we just order room service? Then we will have more time to break in the bed" Reid wriggled his eyebrows at Luke. Luke nodded his agreement and picked up the phone rattling off their order in French. "Since when do you speak French?"

"I guess there are still some things you need to learn about me. I also speak Italian."

A couple hours later they snuggled into the bed and drifted off to sleep. It may not have been as early as Luke would have liked as he might have gotten a bit distracted by Reid's gloriously talented tongue.

Each day Luke drug Reid all over the city to places like The Palace of Versailles, Notre Dame, Jardin Du Luxembourg, and the Seine River which included seeing Île Saint-Louis and Pont Neuf. The Pont Neuf despite being the oldest standing bridge on the river was quite beautiful and Reid could tell why it was a popular tourist photo spot. He smiled along with Luke as they walked hand and hand across it. Luke was especially excited to visit Père Lachaise Cemetery which was the largest cemetery in Paris and was home to the grave of Oscar Wilde. During the day they would most often go sightseeing or shopping and sometimes even relax by the pool at the hotel. At night they would visit bars, restaurants, and clubs and Luke was really getting into the gay nightlife since they had nothing like it in Oakdale. There was this place in Le Marais called Les Mots à la Bouche which to Reid's delight was a gay and lesbian bookstore that had quite the extensive porn section. After perusing through a few books Reid had worked up quite an appetite and promptly took Luke back to their hotel to try out some of the positions he had seen. About halfway through their trip they were spending the day at Centre Georges Pompidou which was an extremely modern and high tech building that was quite exquisite and housed a large public library, the Musée National d'Art Moderne which was the largest museum for modern art in Europe, and IRCAM, a centre for music and acoustic research. They had signed up for one of the museum tours that took them around and gave them details about several of the more popular pieces. Luke took Reid's hand in his and rested his head on Reid's shoulder as they stood in front of a piece by Picasso. Luke was thinking about the lines and colors and how beautiful it was and Reid was thinking about laying Luke on a near by bench and fucking him senseless. Reid moved to stand behind Luke pressing his groin into Luke's ass and Luke jumped in surprise at Reid's hardness. Reid placed one hand on Luke's hip and stuck his other hand into Luke's front pocket. The hand in the pocket gently grazed against Luke's growing cock while the other hand pushed him back into Reid so that he could grind own cock into Luke's ass again and again. The movements were so slight that no one around them really noticed. Luke let out a faint whimper as Reid flicked the head of his cock from inside the pocket and turned his head to glare at Reid. As Luke turned back to the painting Reid noticed a woman a few feet away from them her eyes glued to where his groin met Luke's ass. "Cut it out Reid…We're in public!" Reid stepped back from Luke. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and take care of my little problem then." Luke looked down at the bulge in Reid's pants and laughed. "Or you could come with me…" "I don't want to get kicked out. I'll just wait here." Reid pouted and walked in the direction of the nearest bathroom and noticed that the woman's eyes followed him as he went around a corner. On his way back to find Luke he found that the woman had moved quite a bit closer to him and was staring intently. Reid tapped her on the shoulder and her face tuned a bright shade of red and she whipped around to look at him. "I…ummm…I…" Reid laughed. "He's quite the work of art isn't he?" She flushed even more and looked down at the floor. "What's your name?" "Maya." "Nice to meet you Maya. I'm Reid and my fiancé over there is Luke. Are you from here?" She looked at him then over to Luke and then back at the floor. "No. I'm from…I'm just here on holiday." She paused and seemed to be regaining her composure. "You two make a lovely couple…Very hot." "Thanks. I'd offer to let you join us later but Luke would never go for it." Reid laughed a little thinking that he would never go for it either, he had just wanted to see how she would react. She blushed even more now looking away but you could tell that if he were seriously offering then she would totally go for it. Of course, who wouldn't? Reid thought. They are two of the hottest guys he's ever met. "We're going to Champ de Mars to walk around and see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow afternoon. If you are around there in the evening around 9ish you might get to see a little show." Reid wriggled his eyebrows and Maya's eyes went big. Just then Luke turned around and was heading towards them. "So maybe you'll see us tomorrow…" Reid went to meet Luke and continue looking around the museum wondering if Maya would find them tomorrow night and get the show of her life. 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 The next day they had seen the Eiffel Tower and walked all around the Champ de Mars. All the while Reid was inconspicuously scouting spots for his evening activities. They ate dinner at a café near the park and afterwards Reid steered Luke in the direction of the most promising spot he could find earlier. Luke didn't suspect a thing and just walked along holding Reid's hand enjoying the beautiful night and the lights of tower in the distance. When Reid veered off the path and into some bushes Luke stopped. "Reid where are you going?" "I want to show you something over here." Reid kept on into the bushes and undid his pants exposing himself to the night as he was not wearing any underwear. "Come on Luke. You gotta see this." Luke looked suspiciously into the bushes but followed anyways. He found Reid leaned against the tree fly open stroking himself. "Reid! What the fuck. People can see!" Luke shrieked. Reid had to bite his lips to hold back the laugh that he wanted to let out at how much a girl Luke was being. "No one can see us Luke. They would have to really be looking. Now come here and suck me." Luke looked back towards the path they had been walking and then back at Reid shrugging his shoulders as he made his way over to him. Without another word Luke dropped to his knees and took Reid into his mouth. "Fuck Luke!" Reid whipped his head back at the initial contact and ended up banging his head against the tree but he didn't care. Luke's beautiful mouth was wrapped around his cock bobbing and sucking as if it had no other purpose. Luke was not holding anything back probably because he wanted to get it over with and it wasn't long before Reid was on the brink. He reached down and wove his fingers through Luke's hair and pulled him off and up. Reid leaned in lips against Luke's ear and whispered "I want to come inside you." Reid looked out beyond the bush that barely kept them covered and saw the brunette woman from the day before. She stood with a open map in her hands pretending to be lost but Reid caught her eye and winked. "Reid we can't. Let's go back to the hotel." Luke was backing away but Reid grabbed him and pulled him back so that he came crashing into Reid's chest. The hand that wasn't bunched in Luke's shirt found its way to Luke's groin and started to massage him through his pants. Luke moaned head dipping back. "Reid…" It was a mix between a whine and a plea and only caused Reid to work harder. He expertly unbuttoned Luke's jeans with one hand and slipped it inside his boxers. Going all the way down he cupped his balls first rolling them as much as he could inside of Luke's jeans. Then he wrapped his fingers around the base of Luke's cock and gave it a rough squeeze before gliding up and flicking his thumb over the tip a few times. Luke was literally putty in his hands now. Looking back out at Maya he smirked before lifting off of the tree and moving to the side so that he could maneuver Luke against it face first. He immediately yanked Luke's jeans and boxers down to his knees exposing that amazingly perfect ass that Reid adored. Reid stuck a couple of fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva and then placed them at Luke's entrance. Without notice he pushed in hard and fast as Luke gasped. One of Luke's hands flew up to grip the tree in front of him as he pushed his ass back towards Reid wanting more. Reid pumped his fingers in roughly grazing Luke's prostrate with his knuckles a couple of times until Luke's knees were shaking and all of his weight was resting against the tree. Reid pulled his fingers out and spitting on them some more to coat his aching cock. Luke spread his legs as far as he could get with his pants at his knees and stuck his ass out waiting. Reid looked back at Maya again who's eyes were glued to them mouth open in shock. He continued to look at her as he lined himself up with Luke's hole and pressed inside. Luke clenched around him so Reid stopped not wanting to cause him anymore pain but Luke impatiently pushed back taking him all the way in. Reid looked back towards Luke and kissed along Luke's shoulder. "Harder Reid!" Reid pulled out and slammed back in harder and faster but it still wasn't enough. "Fuck Reid! Harder! Please I need more…" Luke's nails were digging into the tree when Reid slammed back in again as hard as he possibly could. "Yes!" Luke hissed. Reid kept this pace but shifted a little and on the next thrust Luke cried out. Reid clamped one hand over Luke's mouth to muffle his screams and minutes later they were both toppling over the edge together. Reid leaned against Luke who was leaning against the tree and just waited to catch his breath. When he felt like he could move again he pulled out of Luke and put himself back together as Luke did the same. When Reid turned around Maya was nowhere to be seen. Laughing to himself he took Luke's hand and they walked back to the hotel in a daze. The rest of their trip consisted of a lot more site seeing. Luke wanted to see everything and would pout if Reid was less than eager to join. There were a few days when Reid had elected to stay at the hotel for part of the day and relax while Luke explored the city on his own. In their last week they spent a very long couple of days at the Louvre looking at nearly every piece of artwork in the building. Luke gushed over paintings and sculptures listing off facts about each artist and each piece from his every present travel book. They took countless pictures everywhere they went and Luke was already talking about how much fun it was going to be to put an album together and to invite their friends and family over for a slide show. Reid added that as long as there was food provided then he was happy. Towards the end of the trip they did a lot of shopping. Luke was determined to bring something back for pretty much every resident Oakdale. They visited the shops along Champs-Élysées which as far as Reid was concerned was highly over rated. Luke had went on and on about it and had almost choked Reid when he made a comment about it being just a street. They made their way to the end and admired the Arc de Triomphe before heading back up the other side. Faster than they knew possible a month had passed and it was time for them to head home. Packing had taken a lot longer than Reid had liked with everything that Luke had bought they needed to buy three extra suit cases to carry it all. It was a good thing that they were traveling buy private place because there wouldn't have been any room for anyone else's luggage on a commercial flight.

Luke let out a sigh as he looked out the window as the plane took off a little sad to be leaving such a beautiful city behind. Reid took his hand, "We'll be back some day. I promise."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Reid opened the front door and went inside with Luke right behind him who tipped the driver after he had brought all of their bags inside. Luke could see the fluttering of lights coming through the doors that led to the deck and couldn't even be bothered to wait for Reid before heading towards them. By the time Reid had closed the front door and locked it Luke was already out on the deck gaping in shock. Reid walked up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Luke's shoulder.

Reid had to hand it to Lily and Katie. They really had come through for him. His eyes swept the backyard taking in everything that they had done. There were candles glowing from every flat surface, bouquets of flowers, and the table was set for the perfect romantic dinner for two. He could even hear some romantic music playing softly from the surround sound.

Luke turned in his arms to look at him, eyes glistening. "Did you do all of this?"

"Well obviously not physically. I mean I know I'm amazing but even I can't be in two places at once."

Luke smacked him in the arm, "Reid!"

"I might have made a few phone calls…" Reid leaned forward and kissed Luke gently on the lips before pulling him close. With his lips just barely touching Luke's ear he whispered, "Happy anniversary."

Luke jerked back not even trying to hold back the tears now, "You said you would forget…" Reid smiled and took a hand to Luke's cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Photographic memory" He said tapping his head and pulling back so that he could extend his hand towards Luke. Luke took it and let Reid lead him over to the table where Reid pulled out his chair for him before taking his own seat across from him. Once they were seated a young man that looked suspiciously like one of the waiters from the Lakeview walked up to their table setting down a platter of appetizers that included crab cakes, lime and tequila grilled shrimp, and bacon rapped scallops. Reid wasted no time popping a few in his mouth and groaning in delight. He had almost eaten half the platter before he realized that Luke was just sitting there staring at him. "Aren't you hungry?" He said with his mouth half full of crab cake.

"Yes…I just I can't get over all of this. You say that you don't do romance but then there is this, and my birthday, and many other little things that say you're wrong. And I just…" Luke wiped at his eyes quickly before continuing. "I just love you so much." Reid reached out took Luke's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

"I love you too, Luke."

Luke had just been able to taste each of the appetizers before the waiter came back out with some beautiful garden salads. As they ate they talked about their trip and how they were each feeling about returning to work. Some time in the middle of that the waiter had returned with their main course which was filet minion, lobster, parmesan mashed potatoes, and herb grilled green beans.

Luke watched amusedly as Reid leaned back in his chair and patted his extended belly before getting up and offering his hand. "Dance?"

"Of course my love" Reid said as he rolled his eyes and got up. Reid liked to pretend that he said it sarcastically but Luke knew better. As they danced to the soft music Reid let his hands move gently down Luke's back and rest on his ass. He was just about to latch himself onto Luke's neck when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to find the waiter placing two plates of chocolate raspberry cheesecake on the table.

"If there isn't anything else Dr. Oliver."

"That will be all. Thank you so much for everything." Reid shook the kid's hand.

"No problem. Goodnight and Happy Anniversary."

Once again Luke and Reid were alone and Reid took full advantage maneuvering them over to the railing. He peppered kisses along Luke's jaw and down his neck. His hands made their way up Luke's chest pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Luke just stood there wide eyed and wanting as Reid undid the buttons of his shirt one by one and achingly slow. By the time he had loosened the last button Luke's cock was hard and begging to be touched. But Reid was in no hurry. He was fully prepared to take his time and make sure that Luke felt every second of it.

After pushing Luke's shirt off and letting it fall to the ground with his jacket Reid ran his hands slowly down his chest. He loved the feel of Luke's skin under his hands. It was so silky and soft and reacted in such amazing ways. Reid's hands had finally reached Luke's belt and started to undo it while keeping his eyes locked on Luke's. Rich chocolate brown melding with deep ocean blue creating an unmatchable mix that could only be recreated between these two. Luke hadn't noticed that Reid had gotten his pants and boxers off until he felt the warm breeze hit his cock as Reid wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed. Luke dipped his head back, eyes squeezed shut and let out a faint moan that drove Reid crazy. This was something that Reid would never tire of. The way Luke's body reacted to every touch, the perfectly placed noises that escaped from his beautiful lips.

Reid pumped Luke's cock a few times as Luke tried to step out of his pants and boxers and kick off his shoes. Reid's tongue trailed down Luke's neck, along his collarbone, and down his chest pausing to circle around each nipple. With each new plane that Reid covered he was rewarded with a new noise. Kneeling he made his way lower, tongue following the trail of hair that led to one of Reid's favorite parts of Luke's body. Most people, even Luke would assume that Luke's cock was Reid's favorite part of Luke's body but it wasn't. Reid loved every part of Luke. One of which was his mind. Despite Luke's insecurities about his intelligence Reid knew that Luke was very smart. But this wasn't his favorite and never could be because if it were up to Luke's mind Reid and Luke might have never gotten together. Reid of course also loved Luke's ass. It was the picture of perfection and felt better than anything when it was surrounding Reid's cock. But like his mind this was also not Reid's favorite part of Luke's body because even if he knew that Luke's ass ached for Reid's cock, desire could be suppressed. Though Reid would never admit it his favorite part of Luke would always be his heart. Luke's heart was beautiful and open and caring. Luke's heart would always be the one part of Luke that couldn't resist Reid and he would always be grateful for that because his heart could never resist Luke. This was the reason that they fit so well. Despite everyone and everything at one point conspiring against them their hearts remained connected and that would never change.

It was a beautiful summer night and they didn't even bother going inside. Reid took Luke right where they were against the rail. Turning Luke away from him he entered him from behind clutching Luke's chest the entire time, his hand over the best part of Luke feeling every beat vibrate through him. The beats of Luke's heart mixed with the whispers and moans that escaped Luke's lips created the most beautiful song. A song that Reid knew by heart and would never grow tired of hearing.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Reid watched Luke as he contemplated his next move. They were on their fourth game using the new chess set that Luke had gotten Reid in Paris for their anniversary. It was literally a piece of art and Reid had been torn between shock and adoration when he had unwrapped it the night before. The base was a beautiful mahogany wood and the squares were marble that had miniature recreations of Monet pieces where the black spaces should have been. The pieces that were also made of marble were so intricately carved that they must have taken weeks for each one.

Reid loved to watch Luke when they played. No matter how many times Reid had won Luke was still determined to beat him. Still full of hope at every start that maybe this would be the time. His brow would furrow in concentration as he thought of his next move, his hand to his mouth lightly chewing on his thumb. Reid loved the look on the Luke's face when he thought that he had come up with the perfect move. The anticipation in his eyes as he waited for Reid. The worry as Reid moved his hand towards the board realizing that once again he was going to lose. The way Luke's face fell when he heard that dreaded word. Checkmate.

Reid tried not to laugh at how upset Luke would get. When they first started playing Luke was always amazed at the many different ways that Reid had beat him. He had admired Reid's brilliance and ability to win every time. But as time went on Luke became more and more determined to win at least one. Over a year after their first game together in his mother's living room he still had not won one game. Sometimes he was glad that Reid refused to let him win and sometimes it infuriated him.

Luke was still wrapped up in concentration when Reid snapped out of his daze. "Let's get married" he said without thinking. Luke looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought that was the plan."

"I mean now. Tomorrow. Let's get married tomorrow." Luke almost choked on his own breath before answering.

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy? We can't get married tomorrow." Reid face fell a little at this.

"Why not?"

"Because Reid…A wedding takes planning and a lot of work." Reid scoffed.

"What work? I want to marry you and you want to marry me. As long as we are both there what other planning is there?" Luke laughed.

"We need a minister, we need to get paperwork filed with Tom, we need a caterer, music, flowers, tables, chairs, invitations. The list goes on Reid."

"Ok…" Reid paused. "So not tomorrow. Next month then. If your parents could plan a wedding in a month so can we." Luke sat back in his chair and thought about this. He guessed Reid was right. Why couldn't they plan a wedding in a month? Now that he was thinking about it Luke it was perfect really, given what next month was.

"You know what? Next month might just be perfect. Do you realize that next month it will have been a year since you asked me to marry you? September 8th." Reid smiled.

"Of course I did" Reid lied. "I am a genius remember?" Luke got up and went to get the phone, listing off things that they needed to do as he went. When he came back he was on the phone with his mother telling her the news and asking her for help.

Reid hadn't known what he had gotten himself into when he had suggested they get married so soon. Over the next week they had been visiting different places in and around Oakdale looking for a venue. Reid didn't know why they couldn't just have the wedding at home or at the farm like so many others before them. Luke wanting to give Reid a say in everything decided they would take a walk around the farm to scout possible wedding sites. The problem with the farm was that it held so many memories of weddings past and one in particular that he just didn't want to think about. Luke and Reid had been discussing this down by the pond when they finally decided that that they would get married at home by their own pond. They were making their way back up to the house for lunch as they passed the barn.

"I wanna check on my horse real quick" Luke said smiling as he made his way inside. Reid had never been one for nature or animals so he was planning on waiting outside until he heard Luke call out. When he went inside Luke was nowhere to be seen.

"Luke?"

"Up here." Luke poked his head over the edge of the loft. "Come on up."

"I'm ok. I think I'm gonna head inside actually." Reid was about to turn and walk out of the barn when a pair of boxers landed on his head. "What the…?" He muttered as he pulled them off. When he realized what they were his cock twitched in excitement. "Are these yours?"

"Why don't you come up and find out." Reid didn't waste any time before climbing up the ladder. His eyes widened at the site when he made it to the top. Luke was lying on a blanket in the hay…naked. He smiled playfully at Reid, "I always wanted to have sex up here." Before Luke could even finish his sentence Reid was pulling his shirt up over his head, kicking off his shoes, and struggling to get his pants undone. Luke crawled over and kneeled in front of him helping him out of his pants and briefs.

Soon Reid was naked as well and they were both lying on the blanket attached at their lips and hands roaming. Reid pinched one of Luke's nipples and he bucked his hips into Reid's creating an amazing friction. Luke groaned something intelligible into Reid's ear but he was too far gone to care what it was. Everything became frantic as they rutted against each other Reid's tongue all over Luke's neck. When Reid bit down on Luke's shoulder Luke cried out. Luke pushed Reid back for a second so that he could look into his eyes, "Fuck me…please…I need you inside me so badly."

Reid nodded as Luke turned over and got on all fours. It took everything he had for Reid not to come right there. Just the sight of Luke ready and waiting for him was beyond hot. He wet a couple of fingers in his mouth and was about to press them into Luke when Luke grabbed his hand "No prep. Just do it."

"Luke…I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine…please Reid! I need you in me now. I wanna feel you, feel everything. I want the pain. Please…" Reid couldn't say no to that. Couldn't say no to sound of Luke begging to be fucked. Coating himself with saliva he pressed his cock to Luke's entrance and pushed in. Luke winced. The burn was strong. Like he was being ripped apart from the inside. But he didn't care. Instead he pressed back against Reid taking him all the way in. Biting his lip to hold back the scream that was dying to let loose. Reid stopped for a second not wanting to hurt Luke any more than he already had. "Move Reid! Please, just fuck me!" Reid didn't respond he just did what he was told pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. He repeated this over and over as Luke pressed back to meet every thrust. Luke sunk down to his elbows now raising his ass a little higher and when Reid thrust into him Luke cried out. Knowing he had hit Luke's prostate Reid aimed for it now again and again. He reached around Luke to pump his leaking cock but Luke pushed his hand away, "Just you."

"Fuck, Luke." Reid knew he was getting close now and slammed into Luke harder and faster making sure to hit that spot every time until they were both screaming out as their orgasms ripped through them. They collapsed onto the blanket afterwards breath ragged and covered in sweat.

A while later their breathing had returned to normal as they lay cuddled together Luke running his fingers through Reid's hair. "Reid?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking…" Luke paused. "Have you ever thought about having kids?" Reid sat up instantly and looked at Luke. When Reid didn't say anything Luke shrugged "Nevermind…Just forget I asked." Luke reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head and was reaching for his pants when Reid stopped him.

"Luke…I…" Reid scooted closer to Luke and took his hands in his. "Before I met you I never thought I could want so much. I didn't do relationships. But one look into your eyes. One touch of your lips. And I was in love. I never even considered marriage. And then I was diving out of a car before it got hit by a train. And suddenly I couldn't imagine living my life without you. So when I say that kids was never something I thought I would want you have to take all that into consideration. Since meeting you and loving you I have come to want more than I am sure that I deserve. Thankfully I'm a bit selfish and will not even hesitate and taking everything I can get which I hope one day when we are ready includes kids." Luke smiled tears falling as he leaned forward and kissed Reid.

"Oh Reid…Thank you…thank you so much…" Luke kissed him a few more times before wrapping his arms around him and holding him tighter than he ever had before. A few minutes later they had just finished getting redressed when they heard the barn door creak. If they had made it to the door a little bit sooner they might have seen Faith disappearing into the house.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Welcome, you have all come today to witness and celebrate the joining of Luke and Reid as partners in love and life. Love is perhaps the most profound experience that we can have. The sensual part of love is one of life's greatest joys, and when this is combined with real friendship, both are infinitely enhanced. The day-to-day companionship, the pleasure in doing things together, or in doing separate things but delighting to exchange experiences, is a continuous and central joy that those in love share together."

Luke was lost in Reid's eyes and missed a lot of what the minister said after that. Reid's eyes that were glistening not only from the thousands of candles and twinkle lights but also from the tears that had formed there. It wasn't often that Reid got emotional about things but today was a rare occasion. Today he was marrying Luke. The man that he had loved from before their first kiss. The man that he had finally opened himself up to. The man that he had shared everything with over the last year. It hadn't all been perfect. They had their ups and downs as any couple would. But that wasn't what was important. The thing that mattered most was that after everything they were standing here…together. Ready and willing to take the other for who they were and love each other no matter what came their way. This is what Luke was lost in. It was as if he could see this all swimming in the blue oceans of Reid's eyes.

They caught the tail end of what the minister was saying and it was a good thing because they were finally getting to the good part. "Remember always that love, loyalty, and trust are the foundations of a lasting and happy union. As you strive to fulfill the commitment that you declare to one another here, your life together can be increasingly full of joy, satisfaction, and peace. I pray that you will hold fast to the vision and the promise of this special day." The minister paused to let this all sink in a little before turning to Luke. "Luke, do you take Reid …" Luke didn't hear anything after Reid's name. He didn't need to. He only needed to wait for the silence because his answer was all that mattered.

"I do" He said squeezing Reid's hand a little giving him that patented Luke Snyder smile.

The minister turned to Reid now and spoke again. "Reid, do you take Luke as your partner in life, promising to tenderly care for him, to respect his individuality, to cherish him as he is, and to love him with fidelity?" Reid on the other hand wanted to hear the words. Let them sink in. Let them become a part of him because this was now the most important job he had. His whole life he had worked to become a surgeon. And for a long time that was all that mattered to him. His job was the only thing that he lived for. But not anymore. He liked to believe that it wasn't after today but then he would just be lying to himself. Because really it was that first day walking up to an annoying blonde kid in the halls of Memorial Hospital. It was that first sight of him and those wide brown eyes that lit up for him even though he was being a dick.

"I do" So he said it. Not just for today or for tomorrow. But forever. Because no matter what life brought their way he knew that Luke would be the only one to occupy his heart.

"Luke repeat after me ...'"

Luke inhaled deeply. This was it. Looking into Reid's eyes he spoke "I, Luke, take you, Reid, to be my beloved partner in life, to stand behind, beside and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

"Reid repeat after me...'"

Reid's heart fluttered just a little looking at Luke. He could see everything that Luke was feeling and it was almost overwhelming. Almost. The only thing that allowed him to keep it together was that he loved Luke just as much. If not more. "I, Reid, take you, Luke, to be my beloved partner in life, to stand behind, beside and with you always, in times of celebration and in times of sorrow, in times of joy and in times of pain, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will live with you, love and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

"Now the Rings." Luke turned around and took the ring from Casey who despite himself was trying to fight back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He had never seen his best friend so happy. Luke smiled at him in thanks before turning back to Reid. "Luke place the ring on Reid's finger and repeat after me..."

"In giving you this ring I marry you and join my life with yours." Luke slid the ring on to Reid's finger shaking slightly in his unbelievable joy. Once it was all the way on he looked up at Reid wanting to kiss him so badly.

"Now Reid, Place the ring on Luke's finger and repeat after me…"

Reid's hands were also shaking. But not from nervousness. From excitement. He never could have imagined this life for himself. Never could have dreamed that he could be this happy. But he was and it was all because of Luke. Everything he had done in his life had led him to this, to Luke and he was never letting go. "In giving you this ring I marry you and join my life with yours."

"With the promises they have made to one another, and by the power of their love, Luke and Reid have been joined in a spiritual union. They are now partners sharing one life from this day forward. An ancient belief proclaims that when a couple in love kisses, a little bit of each other's soul is transported to abide in the other. At what better time than now to share your souls and a kiss."

Luke and Reid lovingly gazed at each other in anticipation. Reid leaned in and placed the most gentlest of kisses on Luke's smiling lips as their friends and family cheered in the back ground. But neither really heard a thing. All they could hear was the beating of each other's heart. All they could see was each other. Reid was now complete. With one small kiss a lifelong need had been filled. Luke was his. And he was Luke's. At last. At long, long last.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the sun set below the hill that spanned across the far side of their pond Luke sunk deeper against Reid's chest. It was days like this that Luke forgot all of the horrible things that had happened to him in the past. It was days like this when Luke didn't even spare one fraction of thought for all of the pain that he had endured throughout his life. It was when he had Reid's strong arms securely around him that he knew that he was home. That he was safe. That he was loved.

Reid breathed a sigh of content as he watched them play on the shore of the pond. Katherine or Katie as Reid liked to call her (after his best friend thought he'll never admit it) kicked the water so that it sprayed up onto her brother. Her strawberry blonde ringlets bounced as she giggled and her blue eyes shone bright as Casey moved to retaliate. Casey (named after Luke's best friend and he was dam proud to admit it) reached up to his brown hair that was so light it was almost blonde and brushed off the water that had settled there. Then before Katie could react he bent down scooping as much water as his little five year old hands could hold and flung it at his sister. She squealed half in delight and half in shock as she ran towards a tree a few feet away.

Reid could feel Luke shake against him as he laughed. Luke turned his head back to look up at Reid and smiled before turning back to watch their children play. Luke couldn't believe how things had changed over the last ten years. The day Luke and Reid got married he had thought that was the happiest day of his life. And it had been up until then. It wasn't until about four years later that Luke realized that day could be topped.

The whole family was at the farm celebrating Faith's recent graduation from college. Luke and Reid had slipped out to the porch while no one was looking to have a few moments to themselves but Faith had followed them. She told them about a day over four years ago where she had accidentally come across them post coital in the barn and overheard a very important conversation. She told them that over the years she had thought a lot about that day. About something that she could do to make up for all of the horrible things that she had done. When Luke figured out where she was heading with this conversation he stopped her. He tried to convince her that she was too young to even think about something like that. She argued with him of course.

She was determined to do this for them. She argued that she had finished college, that she was 22 and could make her own choices, and that she owed this to their family for everything that she put them through. In the end Luke and Reid went home and talked about it for hours that turned into days that turned into weeks. It was finally through the help of Lily, Emma, and Lucinda that Luke finally gave in. Reid who would never admit it to Luke had been on board since the first night that they talked about it was relieved. Even though it was something that he never thought he would want he couldn't help but be excited. He and Luke had five years to be together. They had travelled the world as much as Reid could manage with his schedule at the hospital. They had spent time with family and friends. They had countless hours of amazing, mind blowing sex. And it's not to say that all of that wasn't great. Because it was. But Reid couldn't help but feel like something was missing. And he knew that Luke felt it too.

If there was anything that Reid new better than brain surgery it was Luke. He had always known that Luke would want a family someday. He knew how much his family had meant to him and how much having his own children would mean as well. But he also knew that even though that is something that Luke had always dreamed of, it was also something that Luke thought he couldn't have. So when this amazing offer presented itself to them Luke had needed time to let it absorb. He needed to adjust to a new way of thinking. And when he did he couldn't have been happier to except Faith's gracious offer. A year later Faith was giving birth to fraternal twins.

Reid would never forget the expression on Luke's face that day. Reid is an arrogant man sometimes but he's also a genius. He knew that day that Luke's heart no longer belonged to just him. But it turned out that he as ok with that. Because he knew just how Luke felt. One look into the eyes of his children and he was a goner.

Shortly after the babies were born Luke had stepped down as the head of his foundation and put Jake in charge permanently. Luke of course would still be involved whenever he was needed or there was a special project but he trusted Jake and new that he could handle it. Reid liked to refer to Luke as his doting housewife and Luke only halfheartedly protested. Reid had cut down on his hours at the hospital after finding a suitable co-chief of staff. They had grown a lot over the years. Having to raise two children would do that to you.

Luke shivered slightly in his arms which meant it was time to go in. They had both been trying their best to hold on to the summer as long as they could. In the fall Casey and Katie would be starting school and they just weren't ready to accept that their babies were growing up. After getting the kids tucked into bed they made their way to their room.

No matter what the day had brought them there wasn't a night that had passed where Luke had not fallen asleep with the strength of Reid's arms wrapped around him or the beating of his heart drumming softly against his ear. As they both drift off to sleep they each offer their own sort of thanks to whoever might be listening for all of the joy that they have been given. Because they may not know what the future will hold. Nor do they know how each year will measure up to the last. But what they do know is that they have each other. They have each other and their children and a lifetime of daylights, sunsets, laughter, and most importantly love.


End file.
